Together
by Writer of the Faeries
Summary: What happens when Max's home is suddenly filled with guests, including the mysterious Fang? Will they fall for each other? What if Max finds out she is adopted? Well you should probubly read the story so you find out. FAX! I mixed around the characters a bit and added a few of my own. No wings. I'm not the best at summaries so just give this a chance please. If you like, review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Faerie! And let me say that because you decided to read this, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE PERSON! That's a little creepy sorry! So here are some things you should know:**

**1. There are no wings. That would just be too much. Sorry!**

**2. I changed a few characters and their ages and that kind of thing**

**3. Some of the Flock isn't in this beginning part but they will be there later! Promise!**

**So, yah. Hope you like it!**

**-Faerie ;)**

* * *

You know those neighborhoods, the ones with the perfect green grass and the three story houses with little stone walkways and solar lights? The ones with the perfectly paved side walks, the flower gardens and big beautiful trees? The ones you mostly see in movies? Well I live there. I live there with a younger sister named Nudge who will NEVER STOP TALKING, a mom and a dad. But they aren't my real family. I don't know where I came from but I know I wasn't born into this perfect family.

My name is Maximum ride but I go by Max. I opened my eyes and groaned. Not again. Not another day at the dreadful thing called _school. _I through back my purple comforter and looked around my pale green room with light pink curtains a cute plaid window seat, purple desk, and dresser. My room looks a lot like the Easter Bunny puked all over it. But it's nice. Keeps me happy. After wrestling into my super skinny jeans (I will never give them up!) I pulled on my black Dubstep t-shirt, and pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail. I yanked on my purple converse (I will wear them everyday until I die). After just a little makeup, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped in Nudge was exploding like a machine gun with questions and random chatter.

"Max! Guess what?! GUESS WHAT?!"

"What." I said sitting down at the island and beginning to eat.

"Mom's friend's house burned down!" I stopped chewing my toast and stared at her. She was smiling and practicly falling of the stool.

"How is that a good thing?"

"Because they are staying with US! For a couple of months!" She screamed and jumped of the stool to get ready for school. My mom put some more eggs on my plate.

"Who is staying with us?"

"My friend Jessie from high school. She is bringing her two kids." She must have seen the horrified look on my face. "The younger girl is Nudge's age and the boy is your age. I'm sure you guys will all get along great." She smiled and began washing the dishes. Ifinished my food and ran up the stairs to the second floor bathroom to brush my teeth.

The door bell rang. I started to fix my hair and had more eyeliner. My mom's cheery voice echoed around the entryway. Then she was walking up the stairs, the sound of other feet behind her. I stepped into the hall way as a petite woman with very light hair and bright blue eyes followed my mom. Her hand was loosly holding a small girl who shared her mother's thin frame, and bright eyes. Behind her was a boy all in black with shaggy black hair and extremely dark brown eyes shining through his bangs. My mother was playing tour guide and led the boy up the next flight of stairs.

Great. My floor of the house is now invaded by Emo. Let's hope he doesn't play any loud punk music or anything. That is my job. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

The side walk was white washed and clean. The trees were big and green from the summer growth, September hadn't taken it's toll quite yet. So far the past few weeks of school have sucked. So walking to the bus stop was like a kid walking out the the battle feild. 3 weeks in and I was already branded _Loser _by just about everyone. I don't understand it.

The kids at the bus stop were laughing and talking and playfully shoving each other. I stood a good 10 feet away and jammed my earbuds in. I clicked on some Skrillex. The bright yellow bus stood out against the blue sky. I climbed up the steps and ducked my head as people threw curmpled paper balls at me. I hurried to the back of the bus which was pretty much reserved for the losers. I took the last seat and ducked as a pencil flew past my head. I switched to my Pandora app and attempted to blast my brains out with Flux Pavillion,

The bus crawled to a stop at the last bus stop and I looked up to see Ella run down the aisle stopping only breifly to flip off a girl who had chucked a notebook. Ella crashed onto my seat, swearing under her breath.

"Was there some rumor spread about us that I don't know?" I shrugged.

"Don't know." Ella stopped untangeling her head phones.

"What's wrong? You usually aren't this moody." I didn't answer. "Is some one on their per-" Ella said laughing.

"Don't say the dreadful word. And no, that was last week." I looked down at my phone and continued reading the story online, laughing to myself.

"My mom didn't break the news that there would be a lady and her two kids staying with us for a couple months. Now there is 2 Nudges and an Emo in my house."

"Yikes," Ella said putting in her earbuds, "It could be worse."

The bus finally pulled up at McAlaster High. The building was huge and made of brick. Small trees grew in big stone planters. A flag whipped in the wind on it's pole. We walked up the the school and into the halls lined with blue and grey lockers. I opened mine and got all my home work and books situated. Ella and I parted ways as we made our way to first period. All the work and avoiding being the target of flying objects in the halls, kept me from thinking about anything to do with home and the slightly unwanted guests.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen as soon as I got home. I kicked my converse into the corner by the door and my back pack was tossed onto the ground besides them. I opened the fridge and pulled out a orange Fanta (which is the most magical drink ever) and took a sip (or a huge gulp, which ever you prefer) I noticed a note sitting on the marble topped island in the middle of our kitchen.

_Took Jessie, Angel and Nudge to mall. Be back at 6._

_Love you! _

_Mom xoxo :)_

You gotta love the emoticon. I left the note there and stuffed a handful of Lays in my mouth. It was only until the crunching of chips broke the silence that I relized there was a silence. I grabbed anothe bottle of Fanta and walked up the third floor. I knocked lightly on the door of the guest room. It swung open, the boy with the black hair stood in it's frame.

"Hi, I'm Max." I smiled a little and handed over the soda as a peace offering.

"Fang," He said in a quiet voice. He took the soda, his mouth twitching into a smile like thing. Fang? Seriously?

The silence lasted just a second too long.

"You hungry? I was going to order take out."

"Sure," he said rubbing the back of his neck and then flipping his skater boy hair out of his eyes. I walked down the long well light hallway and down the wide staircase. Fang hopped up onto one of the stools at the island and bent over his novel he had carried down. I called in and ordered a ton of food. I ended the call and leaned against the back counter. Fang's thick black bangs fell into his eyes, but his insanely brown eyes shone as he scanned the page. His hand hovered over the corner to flip the page, then he froze and looked up with a slight smirk.

"What." I laughed a little, pushing away from the counter.

"Nothing."

I payed the delivery guy and unloaded the boxes on the fancy glass coffee table.

"Fang, foods here! Oh and bring forks! I hate chopsticks sometimes," I yelled into the other room. Fang came in with two forks and a stack of napkins. I handed him a white carton of rice and sat down with my own. I handed Fang the remote for the TV and sat back. He found some cool anime show and leaned back to eat. I couldn't help but look over at him, I got a terribly fluttery feeling in my stomach. _Pull yourself together Max!_ _He is just some dude staying at your house until they can get enough money to move out. Chill out! _We carried all the garbage and dishes into the kitchen and soon everything was spotless.

Fang watched me from across the kitchen, I smiled a little a waved. He laughed and sat back down to read. He had a nice laugh, a soft, light laugh, almost a chuckle. The silence was broken when Nudge and her new best friend ran in. Based on my observations: Nudge + Angel = NOISE. There done with science and math homework.

I went to my room and started doing homework. I edited my history paper, finished my science notes for a test and read the three chapters in the class novel. Now I was BORED. I blasted some music and started doodling in my sketch book. I drew a little angel person but I couldn't get the wings right. I changed it to a fairy instead. I was suddenly overtaken by sleep. I turned off the music and the light and crawled into bed, still wearing my clothes. Soon I was fast asleep.

***********Next Day*************

Excruciatingly bright sunlight poured through my big windows. Crap. I threw my arm over my face in hope to shield my eyes. I had forgotten to close my curtains. The sun warmed me but it still was right in my face. DING goes my little song radar thing in my head and soon I had a Modestep song blasting. Can you guess what it's called? (Sunlight)

I pulled on a white tank top and a black zip-up hoodie and pulled on some dark grey skinny jeans. My hair was in another pony tail with a pink head band. (I needed some color!) I gathered all my papers and backpack and ran down the stairs, ready for my day (yippee.).

Fang, Angel and Nudge already sat at the island eating my mom's famous chocolate peanut butter pancakes. I sat down and started on my first pancake.

"Morning Max," my mom said, handing me my dearly beloved friend Nutella. My dad walked in and lightly tugged on my ponytail.

"Hi dad." I forked another piece of pancake.

"Good morning Max!" He kissed my head, then Nudge's, then my mothers cheek before walking out to his car. Nudge was talking rapidly when I came out of my head and back to the real world. Something about some cute boy or something? I grabbed a smaller pancake off the stack and shoved it in Nudge's mouth.

"For God's sake child! SHUT! UP!" Angel and Fang laughed and my mom held her laughter back as she did the dishes. Jessie was half smiling, her eyes puffy and red. Wait, make that a fourth. Nope now it's gone.

Later that morning, I was fixing my makeup while my mom fixed hers.

"Mom? What is wrong with Jessie, and Fang?" Her blue eyes darted back and forth.

"Um...Jessie's husband," she paused to make sure they weren't listening. "Fang's father, died in the fire," My eyes widened. Poor Fang. Now I wanted to give him a hug even more. But that would be a bit too awkward considering I met him yesterday.

"When Fang goes back to school next week, I need you and Ella to be nice to him."

"Why wouldn't I?" I grabbed my bag and walked out to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for adding me to your favorites and reveiwing, my phone has been buzzing like crazy with email notifications! ****THANKS! ****Oh and I know this is a lot of chapters at a time and that is only because I had a lot of extra time in class today (and my teachers didn't notice that i was writing all day under my desk) So expect in the future at least one chapter per week, maybe more if im feeling creative. So thank you thank you THANK YOU!**

**Faerie :)**

* * *

The week flew by and soon it was Saturday. YES! I woke up to knocking on my door. _Don't do it Max! Go back to sleep! DON'T WAKE UP! _

"MAX!" Nudge flew into my room and threw herself onto my bed. She was wearing her red soccer uniform and getting dirst from her cleats all over my bed.

"What Nudge," I asked yawning and stretching, thanking myself I had closed the curtains so the sun wouldn't FREAKIN BLIND ME. Now if I could only get a lock on my door to keep Nudge's morning wake up calls to a minimum.

"Mom wants to talk to you before we go to the game."

"Here, help me." I held out my arms and Nudges yanked me out of bed. I was wearing short pajama bottoms and a tank top. I grab a t-shirt and pull that on. I stumbled down the hall after my spazzy 12 year old sister.

"Max, I'm taking Jessie and Angel to the game with us. Dad is here if you need him. And Fang is here so you aren't too bored." I nodded grogely and ran my fingers through my hair, God it was early. My dad walked in and ruffled my hair.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I closed my eyes.

"I feel like the beast." My dad smiled.

"That's a different fairy tale sweety." I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"I know." He was serious. He really thought I didn't know that. I grabbed my phone and went into the living room. I wrapped myself in a fuzzy blanket and crashed on the beige couch.

Then there was silence. The family had gone to the soccer game and dad was out in the backyard working. Fang was probubly sleeping or something so it was just me. The silence was perfect.

Ok I'm sick of it. I turned on our Wii and started watching Youtube videos. The funnier the better.

I looked out the big front windows at those perfectly maicured lawns and the big houses. I have always remembered living here but always remember not belonging. Oh how quickly I can go from Laughing Cheerful Max to I Don't Know Who I Am Max.

"Hey Max," Fang said in his quiet voice, crashing on the couch next to me. I waved and shushed him, I was trying to watch my videos! He laughed a little and started to fix his hair. I undid the strap and handed Fang the remote.

"You actually wear the wrist strap?"

"This is our third TV, thrust me. It's better this way." He smiled and searched some videos. We ended up spending the next two hours just showing each other funny parodies, parkour, coning adventures, everything. Between the videos we talked, about school, interests, life. My stomach began to grumble a little too loudly for my taste.

"Toaster Waffle break!" I yelled, running into the kitchen. Fang followed and sat at the island. I put in the waffles and waited. We seem to keep finding ourselves in these awkward silences and stares. I waved again at the shy guy in my kitchen. He smiled a little and grabbed some plates out of the cupboard. I got the cups out and was just about to set the milk carton on the counter when the waffels popped up with a ding. I screamed and dropped the milk, spilling it all over the floor. I cupped my hand over my mouth and laughed so hard I had to sit jumped up and grabbed the roll of paper towels.

"Sorry," I said, still laughing uncontrollably. Fang began to mop up the milk with the towels. "I hate that freakin' thing!"

"What the toaster?" He looked at me from under his long eyelashes.

"YES THE TOASTER!" Fang shook his head and continued with the milk. I kept laughing and grabbed we grabbed the soggy paper towels and stood. I was too late to notice just how close Fang and I were standing. I stopped laughing, my breath was caught in my throat. My heart fluttered as I looked into Fang's dark eyes. _Holy crap he was going to kiss me! Oh. My. God. _

"Yah, uh, ok. So, I'm going to throw these away." I said awkwardly, stepping back and walking to the sink. I handed him a plate and waffles and we went into the living room.

That was close, too close. I mean yes, I wanted to kiss him but it's slighlty awkward considering we met a week ago and he lives down the hall from me with his mom and sister on the floor underneath. Well, maybe that isn't awkward, I don't know. I grabbed my phone and txted Ella while Fang found another video.

**Me: El****la is it weird that I almost kissed a guy I met a week ago?**

**Ella:** **Not really...why? Wait are you talking about that emo guy who is staying with you guys?**

**Me: Maybe...**

She didn't reply so I was beginning to worry the news killed her or something. The door opened,

"Hey Max," my dad called from the kitchen. He stepped into the living room, his face unreadable.

"Uh, Hi Fang..." I realized that for us, sitting on a couch next to each other isn't a big deal but for an over protective dad, it is.

"We aren't...I mean nothing is..." He nodded and eyed Fang threatenly before walking away. Fang was flushed pink and finding great interest in the frindge on the pillow.

"Awkward..."I whispered, laughing nervously to lighten the mood. He just nodded.

"I'll see you later." He rose from the couch and headed upstairs. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. I was falling head over heels for this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! So this is probubly the last chapter I'm going to post until tomorrow so yah. Thank you so much for following my story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

After getting dressed and cleaning the whole kitchen and living room, I got a txt from Ella.

**Ella: open your door**

I obeyed the mystical txt and went to the front door.

"IGGY!" I screamed and threw my arms around him. He had been gone in Italy with his whole family for a whole month. Worst month ever!

"Maxie!" He picked me up and spun me around. He had been like an older brother since the 3rd grade. He set me down so I could see him better. Iggy's hair had grown longer and his skin was much darker and he had freckles sprinkled all over his face.

"Ella!" She yelled, giving herself a hug.

"I'm gonna grab some soda, meet me up there." I ran into the kitchen and got the usual. Fanta for me, Dr. Pepper for Iggy and Sprite for Ella. I grabbed an extra Dr. Pepper for Fang incase he wanted one. I ran up the stairs and as I passed Fang's room, I heard more voices. I walked in and found Iggy leaning against the wall, almost glaring at Fang who was dressed in black from the socks on his feet to the studs in his ears and sitting on the floor drawing while Ella sat on his bed and chated with him. I passed around the soda and joined Ella on the bed. My phone buzzed, it was from Ella. Of course, she is going to txt me from 6 inches away.

**Ella: DIBS!**

**Me: Nope. He is mine. He lives in my house. Automatic dibs.**

**Ella: :P**

"So you are going to McAlaster High on monday?" Fang nodded, not looking up from his drawings of angels with big black wings and huge anime eyes. Ella was smiling and making friendly conversation but Iggy was just kind of staring at the Emo on the floor. Fang just nodded and shook his head and gave minimal answers. I could see he really just wanted to sit and draw.

"Well we will leave you to your art. We will just be in my room if you need us or just want to hang out."

"Ok." Fang looked up and smiled a little, nodding at boy Ella and Iggy, then going back to drawing. I hurried them out of his room and into mine. Once the door was shut, Iggy exploded.

"Who the heck is that? Why is he in your house?" I sat on my bed.

"His name is Fang. He is the son of my mom's friend. Their house burned down so they are staying here until they can get enough money to get a place of there own."

"You sure he didn't set the place on fire himself? He looked like he was going to jump out his window." Iggy seemed really upset. Ella glared at him and shook her head.

"Yes I'm sure. He is fine. It's not his fault his dad was killed in the fire," I told him. Iggy shut his mouth. Ella took my giant teddy bear and hugged it.

"Iggy, don't be jelous of him. Be nice. He lost everything," Ella said in a soft voice. Both were very quiet, Iggy looked up at me.

"You will always be my big brother." I told Iggy, holding his hand.

********A little bit later*********

Shortly after our awkward conversation, the mood had lightened when Ella showed us a new video from some stupid boy band. We laughed at them then talked to Iggy about the trip. We learned about the cute girl he dated, the guys who he befriended, the days on the beach and trying to learn the language. Iggy ordered us pizza so when the doorbell rang, I ran down the stairs. I took the box and some plates to Fang first. He was still drawing and listening to music. I handed him some pizza and smiled at him. He looked up and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"We aren't trying to fatten you up. Don't worry. There is real food like salad and fruits and stuff in the kitchen if you are still hungry." He smiled and went back to drawing. There were two angels on a large rocky cliff. They had huge feathered wings.

"How do you do that," I asked, setting the box of pizza down and kneeling down besides him.

"Do what?"

"Draw the wings? They are so cool!" He nodded. I could hear Iggy yell my name, or the pizza's.

"I will show you sometime. Maybe at school." I smiled and left the room. I ran smack into Iggy who stood there about to open the door to his room. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. I flipped open the lid to the pizza showing him the missing pieces.

"I was giving him pizza. Chill out." I stepped around Iggy and walked into my room. Ella was on my laptop playing some random little kid game. We ate our pizza and then Ella had to go. She shouted goodbye and headed out. Iggy was about to follow her when he stopped and took my hand.

"Max, I don't trust that guy."

"I could tell, what's your deal?" The whole time he had been acting so weird around him.

"Just be careful." He turned to leave but I held onto his hand tighter and yanked him back into the house.

"What are you talking about? How is he dangerous?" I could feel my voice rising, here comes angery Max. "He is sad because he doesn't have a house, lost his dad and has to go to school on monday. Which he was pulled out of in 5th grade because of bullies." I could feel my angery subsiding but my glare didn't.

"Don't be jealous Iggy. Nothing is going on. Chill." I let go of his hand and hugged him. " Now, I will see you monday. You can either take Ella, Fang and I to school in your car or we will just take the bus. Call me ok?" He nodded, a far away look glassed over his eyes. I came out of the hug and closed the door behind him. Up in the hallway looking over the railing, in the shadows was Fang. The only thing light about him was skin and his bright blue eyes. Oh God was I in trouble. Fang had probubly seen us hug and me say my speech to protect him.

"Fang?" He moved a little into the light of the entryway. I hurried up the stairs, a tear escaped his eyes. Fang turned and bit his lip, he tried to escape into the shadows. I grabbed his hand and hugged him. At first his arms were stiff at his sides. Then he gently hugged me back.

"I know it's hard." I whispered. " There is nothing going on between Iggy and I. And they won't treat you badly ever again. I promise."

"You can't promise anything," Fang whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I had some trouble publishing it (DONT JUDGE!) So there was two chapter 2's. But I fixed it so don't worry!**

**I worked on this all first period under my desk (HAHA TEACHERS!) So hope you like it! FAX!**

**Luv you guys! -Faerie ;)**

* * *

The kitchen was filled with noises, the dribbling of the cofee pot, the ding of the toaster (I didn't scream this time!), the constant chatter of Nudge and Angel. I sat in the living room as they bustled around.

"Max do you want to come to church today?" I looked up at my mom who was putting in her earing.

"Uh, I'm a little too tired today. I feel a cold coming on. I also have a ton of homework." I told her, which wasn't a lie. Well, not the home work part.

"You sure? We are going out to lunch and then out for a tour around the city for Jessie. Then we are enrolling the kids in school." She felt my forehead.

"Yah I'm sure. Thanks though. And besides, Fang would be home alone all day. I will stay." Mom smiled and walked into the kitchen to herd everyone out the door. Since our hug in the hallway yesterday, Fang has been locked in his room. When the moms and the 12 year olds came home I whispered what happened to Jessie who hugged me lightly and hurried up the stairs. I followed quietly. Her pale skin was almost translucent in the dark hallway. She knocked and said in a strained voice, 'Fang? You ok?'. He must have said something because she disappeared into the room. The rest of the night she brought dinner and water to him.

The door slammed behind them. I immediately locked the door so we aren't robbed and started cutting up fruit for a fruit salad. I used the computer for some music and blasted it. I didn't hear anything but the music and the thud of the knife on the cutting board. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find myself face to face with Fang.

"Max, please put the knife down," his voice held a smile in his words. I smiled and leaned against the counter.

"What's up,"I asked turning back to my fruit. He shrugged and leaned against the island. I nodded and showed him the fruit salad.

"Should we eat," I asked this silent boy. We walked into the dinning room. The table that sat ten was made of dark wood. A huge case full of our best china and silverware took up one wall while the other was made of the glass windows and doors to the patio. A dark iron chandelier with little crystal droplets hung over the room. We sat down across from each other and ate. Fang's face was completely blank. He had no interest in talking. We sat down with our breakfast and began to eat in silence.

Well silence until Fang took out his phone and started playing really neat music. It was very melodic and really pretty. I took the phone and looked.

"Chillstep? Really?" He nodded and stabbed his strawberries. I shrugged, "Better than screamo." **(No offense to any of you who like it!) **We ate with the music in the background. Then it followed us into the kitchen. I stood at the sink, and turned on the water. The burning water scalded my hands and some flew up and dotted my face as I rinsed a spoon. I cursed quietly and wiped it away, then I heard the soft _clink _of something hitting the ground. I felt my ear, my earring had fallen off. I knelt down and looked around for the small diamond stud. Fang knelt down to.

"So, we meet again, doing something in result to my clumsiness." I laughed and he did to. But not one of his smirks, like a real laugh. I found it under the cupboards and I stuck it back in my ear. We stood and yet again found ourselves awkwardly close.

"What is with us finding ourselves too close when we are in here," I said laughing and blushing. Fang just leaned closer and cupped my cheek gently. I stretched up a little taller to meet his lips. It was a soft kiss, sweet and gentle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back against the counter. The marble countertop dug into my back but I didn't care. We pulled away and I brought my arms back to my side. Fang stepped back, embarassed. _Thank God no one was home! Thank you thank you thank you!_

"Um...ok, so..." I started awkwardly. Fang just turned and hurried from the room. I ran to my room and shut the door. I grabbed my phone from the charger and texted Ella.

**Me: Dude.**

**Ella: What's up?**

**Me: U busy? Cuz I kinda need u to come.**

**Ella: Sure. B there in 10**

I lied on my bed. A thousand emotions filled me from head to toe. I just didn't understand how Fang was so embarassed; why I was so in love with him. Could I even call it that? I mean I don't think I can, is it love that im feeling? Is that the same feeling I get when I see his insanely dark eyes from with his long eyelashes? Or when he flips his hair out of his eyes so he can see me better? Or the way he hunches over on the couch to read his books? Oh God, Ella better get here quick.

"Hey Max." Ella walked in about fifteen minutes later, she was late of course.

"Hi. Wait how did you get in?" I bolted up right and watched as she sat on my spinning chair and started checking her emails on my laptop.

"Fang let me in," she said casually. "What's up?" How do I word this? I was just kissed by this boy who lives down the hall from me and I think I'm in love but I don't think that is the right word? _Calm down Max. Start at the beginning._

"Well, we kissed." Ella stopped typing, turning slowly towards me in the spinning chair.

"Who is _we_? You and who?" Her eyes searched mine, then she leaned back, eyes wide. "Fang?"

"Yah." I could feel my eyelids lower. I couldn't think about her face in reaction.

"AWWWWW! That is so CUTE! Is he a good kisser? Do you really like him?" I sat up and hugged my knees.

I thought for a moment.

"Yah, I think so."

* * *

**Ok So there you go! I made sure Fax had their moment to shine. So what do you guys think? Should I keep going? I have a few ideas for school and Fang...Wait I'm not telling you anything! You will just have to wait for my next update! (Which will be tonight HOPEFULLY!)**

**Thank you so much for the reveiws! I luv getting emails in class saying I got another follower. Thanks! 3**

**-Faerie ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so where did we leave off? Oh yes! Fang kissed Max, they are both confused about their feelings, Fang is still an emotional wreck, Iggy is mad at Max and tomorrow is school! YAY! Ok so here is chapter 6. REVEIW PLEASE!**

* * *

UGH. SCHOOL. I groaned and rolled over. Memories of yesterday, the kiss and the talk with Ella came flooding back. I tried to push the memory of Fang's lips on mine but it was glued onto the front of my conciseness. My thoughts were as stuborn as my personality. I got dressed and threw my homework and my sketch book in my bag. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my hair. I straitened it and left it down. I put on mascara and lip gloss and went down to the living room. My dad had a day off and was sitting on the couch watching the news and reading it (which totally defeats the purpose of the TV)

"Hey honey," He said folding his paper and taking off his rectangular reading glasses. "Excited for school?"

"No." I crashed on the recliner and stared out the window.

"Why not? How are your grades?"

"My grades are fine. It's the kids at school, they think I'm a loser." _OH (word of choice)! Why did I tell him that!? _Now I had his attention.

"I will go talk to the principal and have those kids include you." He stood to grab his phone.

"NO!" I screamed, grabbing the phone from him. "You can't just call their parents. They will hate me even more. Don't do anything!" I stormed out of the room and right into mom.

"Do what Max?" She smiled and handed me my check for lunch. I was interrupted by my dad. CRAP THIS WAS GOING DOWN HILL.

"Max says the other kids at school are mean to her."

"What? Why didn't you tell us Max? We should go call the principal."

"No! Dad, go back to watching TV and forget I said anything! Mom, don't you dare pick up that phone! If they find out I got them in trouble they will hate me for all eternity. Just, don't," I started backing out of the room. "dial the the principal." I ran up the stairs and rapped on Fang's door.

"Fang? You ready to go? Mom and dad are about to ruin my life so we have to make a run for it." He came out in a black hoodie and black jeans. He had black converse and a black backpack. What else is new?

"Hurry before they try and talk to you!" I grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the hall.

"What about food?" Wow that was a first.

"I will have Ella bring us food. Here I need to teach you to be normal. Put in one earbud." We walked out of the house and started down the sidewalk. We each had our earbuds in. The morning air was super chilly and crisp. Our shoes crunched through the golden leaves that littered the sidewalk. I could see my breath in little white puffs. I looked over at Fang, his sweet emo hair blowing in the lite breeze. I noticed how he was patting the drums out on his thighs as we walked. I smiled to my self and reached over, taking one of his cold hands in mine. I kept walking and looking forward, trying not to show that I could feel his dark eyes staring right into my soul.

**_Fang's POV_**

_Max had put her hand in mine. I looked over at her, trying to decide why. Her long golden hair blowed in the breeze and her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. I watched our feet seeing how they moved in unison over the concrete. Her feet were small and took as long strides as me. I snapped out of my daydream, I needed to think more about school than this girl._

**Max's POV**

"Ok see these kids up ahead?" I let go of his hand for the fear they would see. Fang nodded.

"They are bad. Ok? No picking fights, no talking to them, don't even look in there direction. Put in your earbuds." I turned up the volume and he did the same. We stopped and stood under a tree while we waited for the bus. The "Populars" lived just up the street from me so they waited in their designer jackets and low-cut tops. The boys playfully shoved each other. All were laughing and gossiping. Then the most wicked of them all, Tiffany, noticed us.

"Well if it isn't loser one and her Emo boyfriend?" She walked over with her friends. She looked Fang up and down and started with the hate.

"Really? Black? Emo was like so last never. Why are you here Emo boy? Nobody wants you at our school. Nobody wants you anywhere near us." I took Fang's iPod and turned up the volume.

"And everyone wants a **(****Not very nice language ;D) **like you roaming around the school." I grab Fang's arm and drag him to the bus that had arrived.

"Keep your music in, watch for flying objects, don't make eye contact." He nodded. I pushed his back gently down the aisle. We stopped as a pencil whizzed right between us. A notebook hit my shoulder. I pushed his back a little harder and we made it half way to the back. Suddenly, Tiffany's backpack knocked into me, I fell forward into Fang who knocked over some short guy who lives a block away from me. We crashed hard on the bus floor. The whole bus filled with laughter until the bus driver grabbed Tiffany's arm and put her in the front of the bus and helped us up. Fang held out his hand to help the little nerd who had fallen.

"Uh, I'm ok, I'm ok." He tried to get up and refused Fang's help.

"For crying out loud kid," I shouted, grabbing him by the backpack and pulling him up. Fang and I crashed on the seat in the very back. Fang's dark eyes stared at me, his nose that curved up just a bit at the tip was pink from the cold.

"And you deal with this everyday," he asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Get used to it."

Ella hurried onto the bus quickly and sat across the aisle from us. She handed us power bars and started talking. I was only sort of listening, I was a little to busy looking at Fang's profile. His nose and his eyelashes, the bangs in his face and his sweet half amused smile he held for Ella so she would know he was listening. Fang wasn't one of those buff guys on the football team, he was skinny and tall and seemed to not have much muscle. He was perfect in every way. I resisted the urge to lay my head on his shoulder and just go to sleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**I cut the other chapter a little short so let's get right to the story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! pretty please with chocolate sauce and whipped cream? perhaps a cherry?**

**-Faerie ;)**

* * *

When we got to school, I slipped my hand into Fang's and led him off the bus and up to the school. Ella jabbed me in the side, I turned to find her smiling a slightly creepy smile and pointing at our hands smiling and elbowing me. Her eyebrows lifted. I glared and shook my head. Fang laughed a little and flipped his hair out of his face.

We walked up to the desk in the main office, our hands letting go.

"Um we need the schedual for a new student." The secertary looked up from her computer and looked at us over her glasses on a chain.

"Name?" She looked annoyed and grabbed the only papers out of a file labeled NEW STUDENT INFO.

"Fang," he said quietly. She stared at him with a look that said _seriously kid? get out. _but she handed him a packet of papers and waved her hand to get us out.

I led Fang down the halls showing him the bathroom, his class rooms, cafeteria, library, the works.

"Your locker is this one and here is the combination. Mine is right across the halls next to Ella's and Iggy's, not that you want to talk to him, is over there. I pointed at him down the hall. Good luck." I smiled and squeezed his hand. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek quickly before opening his locker. A few girls snickered and whispered. Oh God why did Fang have to be just so sweet, adorable and kissable? Well, if you didn't know him you would probubly think he was just too quiet to talk to anyone or have any friends.

I grabbed my books and met up with Iggy for first period.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked opening the door to our first class, Math.

"Nothing, you?" I shook my head. It was so good to have old Iggy back. He was like the big brother I never had. Iggy was about a head and a half taller than me and could easily scoop me up and carry me around the school. Ella and I used to take turns getting piggy-back rides from him in middle school. Now we were in high school, or living hell. Which ever you want to call it. I sat down in my seat next to Iggy and pulled out my high lighter and homework. The bell rang and class began. I worked hard through out class but couldn't seem to shake the feeling of Fang's hand in mine.

I went to science and then fitness which usually means Ella and I sitting on the side figuring out all the different ways to wear our uniforms and doodling with washable markers on our grey shorts while the boys actually do the work. Our fitness teacher has no respect to girls and thinks we can't do sports. Well, if you are as unsporty and unfit as me? You love you fitness teacher more than all of them.

The bell rang for lunch THANK YOU! I got into my street clothes and practicly ran to the cafeteria. I bought some lunch and plowed through the swarms to the table in the corner where Fang sat with his sketch book. He stood and got his stuff. With one brief gesture, we both went out into the silent hall way and sat against the wall. I started eating my food while he found a blank page in his sketch book.

"Want to learn how to draw the wings?" I nodded and swallowed my bite of pizza. He grabbed a pen out of his backpack.

"Are you done with this?" He asked pointing at the pizza in my hand.

"No, I have had one bite-" He took it out of my hand and set it black on the plate and took my hand gently. I began to protest until he started drawing on my skin. The pen tickled as it ran across my inner arm. I squirmed a bit bit stopped when he held my arm tighter. He drew an outline of a set of angel wings. He grabbed another pen with grey ink and added shadowing and details in fine silver gel pen. When it was finished I just stared. Fang put away his pens and rolled up his sleeve.

"Now we have wings."

After lunch I had English with Fang and Iggy. This was going to be interesting.

"Class this is our new student...uh...what did you want to be called?" Ms. Lang said to the class and then to him.

"Fang," he mumbled softly, looking down, blushing.

"Right! Ok class, say hello to Fang and then he can sit in the back with Michelle, Iggy, Max and Ryan." The class said a mix of 'hi' 'hello' and 'hey emo'. He ignored them and sat next to me. Oh dear, the boy I couldn't get out of my head on one side and my "older brother" who hates him on my other. I scribbled on Iggy's paper: _be nice or else._ He nodded and pulled out his book. Everyone got out books for silent reading.

The room was filled with the sound of breathing and pages turning. I felt a light poke. Iggy took my arm and pushed it up, revealing the silvery wings on the soft pale skin.

"What is that," he whispered, a bit suspicous. I pointed sudely to Fang's arm. Who had the same design but in dark grey. He frowned and shot me a confused look.

"We have wings," I said with a smile, then I pulled my arm from his grip and went back to reading.

* * *

**Ok that's all I got tonight. Hope you liked. They do have wings! Just not in the way you would think. Ok so more updates soon. PEACE!**

**-Faerie ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is jam packed with drama! And some Faxiness! But mostly just drama. Oh and I added some little things from the real book as like little metaphors and such so yah. Please review! (I accept guest reviews!)**

**Also this chapter was brought to you by music from Mr. Suicide Sheep. I listened to the mix Dark Passion (slightly creepy name, amazing music) while writing. So if you want to check that out, I have a link to his page on YouTube on my profile.**

**:)**

* * *

I stepped out of my English classroom for literally 3 minutes to get a drink. 1 minute to walk down the hall, 1 minute to actually drink the water, 1 minute to walk back. I walked in and Iggy was sitting there glaring at Fang, talking loudly and about to rip his head off. I started signing back in while they talked.

"Why would you do that? Draw some creepy drawing in pen on her arm? It looks like a tattoo," Iggy exclaimed loudly.

"It was in pen. It washes off." Fang's voice was calm and quiet. He was doodling something in the margins of his novel.

"Did she even want you to draw it? Seriously stay away from her."

"Do you really think Max would have not done anything to me if she hadn't wanted the drawing? And I'm staying at her house until we have a house of our own." I hurried back over as Fang mumbled, 'Idiot' under his breath. I kicked him under the table and shook my head.

"Iggy, seriously you need to back off." The bell rang and I hurried to gather my things, the sooner I got Fang out of there, the sooner Iggy would chill out. I took his soft hand in mine and dragged him out of the classroom. I turned back for a second to see Iggy staring at our hands, his eyes filled with pain.

My head started hurting as much as my heart. I hated having to argue with Iggy but I couldn't just let him beat up on Fang; Who we all know isn't going to stick up for himself and isn't very stable emotionally. I was beginning to fray and rip slightly down the middle. I had given my heart to this quiet boy who gave his to me. But I had found myself loving my childhood friend like a brother, nothing more. There wasn't anyway that Iggy could love me. I mean we knew each other too well in a brother and sisterly way. And yet again I question the definition of_ Love._

The art room was a huge concrete room with giant windows and giant shelves of canvases and paints. Boxes of clay were stacked by the pottery wheels and there was just so many different medias for us to work with it was overwhelming. We all were working on large canvases on easels arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. I showed Fang the supplies and paints and we got to work. I took my palate out of my drawer and started mixing the acrylics for the painting. I had started it a week ago and was moving quickly on it. My painting was on the sea crashing onto the sand, and two figures were going to be standing in the waves. I grabbed a brush and began to layer the paints.

All the colors squished and flowed across my canvas. My brush strokes were smooth, the colors being layered and mixed in the sky. As serene and peaceful as it was, my headache didn't stop. It was right in the front of my head and came in little flashes of pain. Not completely unbearable pain. Just uncomfortable. Our teacher Ms. Buys clapped her hands and told us to start cleaning up. The hour and a half had flown by in what seemed like seconds. I washed my palate and brushes, and leaned my painting against the shelves. I pulled on my backpack and followed Fang from the room.

Iggy was up ahead at his locker, zipping up his jacket and putting some books away.

"I will meet you on the bus, I need to go talk to Iggy." Fang nodded, he had been almost dead silent since Iggy had harassed him. He walked out to the front of the school were the long row of yellow buses sat waiting. I walked down the hallway, pushing past the swarm of kids by the door and into the more empty place were Iggy stood getting his homework out of his locker.

"We need to talk," I said in a very serious voice.

"No we don't." He shut his locker and casually walked down the hall.

"Iggy!" Hi head didn't turn. I swore lightly and made my way out to the buses. Ella had been standing right behind me.

"Holy crap you scared me!" She smirked and said with a determined look on her face.

"We will get him."

When I got to the back of the bus, Fang had his music playing loudly and his head was leaning against the window. I sat down on the worn leather seat, letting out a long, loud sigh. The bus lurched away from the curb and started down the street.

"So, how was school for you?"

"It sucked." Fang didn't lift his head from the window.

"I know right?" He sat up for a second, brushing the hair out of his eyes and taking my hand gently, before resting his head on the window and looking out at the street flying by.

"Hi Max. How was school?" My mom had on her apron and was reading something in a cookbook. Oh great. She was cooking something. OH LORD IT BETTER NOT BE COOKIES! She couldn't make a single batch of cookies for the life of her.

"Uh, fine." I opened the fridge and peered in.

"How was Fang at school?" I made a list of things we were out of. _where is the soda?_

"He was okay, I guess. Some of the kids don't really like him much." _oh no, there is no soda..._

"Really? Huh." She started getting ingredients out of the cupboards.

"No! No cooking! Our fridge is almost empty! Don't do anything until I get back!" I grabbed the keys off the little hook and my list and ran to grab my jacket. Nudge and Angel were watching TV while Fang did homework. I picked my jacket off the back off the chair and gave Fang a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door. I walked out to our shiny white car and was unlocking it when Ella pulled into the driveway next to the car. Iggy got out of the passenger side and Ella grabbed his arm (She might as well have been handcuffing him.) She stuffed him in the passenger seat and climbed into the back of my car.

"You two need to stop arguing and talk to each other. Seriously." She buckled up. "Uh, where are we going?"

"The store." I told her, starting the car.

"Out of soda?" I backed up and started down the street.

"You betcha." The car was quiet for the first five minutes. Iggy was watching me out of the corner of his eye which was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"You okay? I thought you were going to apologize," I said in my I'm-So-Not-Joking-Around-Voice.

"Yah I'm okay." We stopped at a red light. I tapped my fingers noisily on the steering wheel and gave him a look of HELLO I'M WAITING! Ella was looking between us like she was watching a tennis match, her eyes darted back and forth. Iggy sat silently and started looking out the windows. My frustration level boiled over.

"You have been acting like a jerk to Fang and to me and you won't even say a simple 'I'm Sorry'." The car behind us honked, the light turned green. I stepped hard on the gas.

The whole car was full of tension. It was dead silent. Ella sat in the back looking uncomfortable while Iggy stared out at the cars. My knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. Ella piped in ever so quietly, I almost couldn't hear her,

"Don't be rude Iggy." BOOM! Nuclear explosion!

"You fell for a guy you barely know and you are always with him everywhere. He is too anti-social to everyone and he drew all over your arm." I glanced at the wings on my arm, so elegant and detailed, each feather a work of art.

"What drawing?" Ella asked, completely confused. I raised my arm. "Oh cool! Can he draw one on my arm?"

"He is staying in our guest room while his mom works so they can buy a new house. He is the son of my mom's best friend. He drew it with a PEN. Let it go!" my voice got noticeably louder and more high pitched.

"Max, think about it. After my vacation, the populars are noticing me. I'm rising in popularity and you two can come. If you hang out with Fang, you are committing Social Suicide." I yanked on the wheel and parked so fast the tires screeched in protest.

"Maxie, I'm trying to help you."

"Um...and I'm going to help you guys by leaving you two to..." Ella gestured at the air between us, "This." She grabbed the list and hurried into the parking lot.

"Max," Iggy started, obviously feeling bad.

"Get out of the car." I turned and searched his bright eyes for any clue to what he was thinking.

"I really like you. I always have. It hurts to see you with Fang." My heart literally stopped beating in my chest for a couple of good long seconds. I stared at the boy I had known since 4th grade, my pirate captain, my fellow adventurer, my pony, the shark in the pool. My older brother. Never anything more than a good friend.

* * *

**Oh the drama! I will update tonight so I don't leave you guys hanging. This is a much longer chapter than I expected...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok just for the record, you don't need to worry, this is not Miggy! He just gets to step in and cause some drama. FAX FOREVER! 3**

* * *

I gestured for Iggy to follow me into the store. I couldn't think. I could barely walk. I was telling myself in my head to breath in and out, to move my right foot then my left. We didn't talk as we searched the aisles. Ella had gotten everything on the list except for soda. I ran and grabbed a box for each of our favorites. We stood in line and I was so dazed I almost forgot to hang the cashier the credit card. Ella, Iggy and I walked back to the car and we started driving home. I drove as fast as the speed limit would allow and a little more. Iggy had just told me he always liked me. In the more than friend way. He thought of me as special. So did Fang. If I had to choose, I would choose Fang. I just don't like Iggy that way. He is like the older brother I never had, not the boy of my dreams. But I can't just tell him that. I don't want to break his heart. And I don't want to break mine.

I pulled into the driveway and just sat there, staring at the garage door. Ella took the bags from the back seat.

"I'm...going to take...inside...yah...okay." Ella ducked her head and climbed out of the car. I climbed out and leaned against the side. Iggy came around the car and leaned against Ella's car.

"So, the whole reason you were being a jerk to a poor shy kid was because you liked me and it hurt you to see us together? Did you ever think it hurt him when you were harassing him?"

"I feel really bad."

"Well you should be telling him that, not me." Our eyes met for a breif time. I could just tell he was giving up. He knew _us _would never work out.

"It would ruin our friendship Iggy. We would never be the same if we dated. You are still one of my best friends." I gave him a brief hug and walked inside the house.

The piercing headache was back. I went up stairs to do my homework when I heard faint music coming from Fang's room. I knocked and slipped inside. He looked up from his book. I sat down next to him on his bed, leaning against the wall, and just sat there, listening to the music playing and Fang's steady breathing. His arm went around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and just smiled. If there had ever been a time when I doubted whether being with Fang was right, it was erased from my memory.

After a long time in the saftey and comfort of Fang's arms, I kissed him goodnight and went to my room to finish homework. The headache was still going strong. I struggled through most of the work, then crawled into bed before dinner. I was soon fast asleep.

I woke up the next day and found my throat burning and nose stuffy. Dang it, I prayed that I wouldn't get too sick. I hated getting sick more than anything. I felt helpless and trapped in a world of uncomfort. I pushed myself out of bed and into my clothes. I put on my usual outfit and ran out the door. I grabbed my fleecy dark purple jacket from the closet and pulled on my white fingerless gloves. I grabbed a muffin from the counter then stopped. Jessie was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. There were plates of muffins and scones. I started to eat my muffin.

"I see someones a little hungry today." Jessie smiled and handed me a coffee cup.

"Just a bit. I didn't have any dinner last night."

"Personal choice or punishment?"

"Personal choice." I said with a little laugh. "Speaking of punishment, where is my mom and dad?" Jessie began rinsing out the bowels.

"Your mom had to go on a buisness trip and she would have told you at dinner but you were asleep. And your dad is at work. He left a little early." I finished the muffin and stuffed a scone in my mouth. It melted in my mouth and was absoulutly PERFECT!

"Can you please live here forever and cook for us? My mom sucks at everything sweet. She can make breakfast, lunch, dinner, but nothing from a cookbook or for dessert." Jessie laughed and handed Nudge and Angel each a muffin.

"Don't tell her I said that." She "zipped her lips and threw away the key." Fang appeared in the kitchen, my goodness he was quiet. I was reaching for a muffin when he poked my side. I turned and he took the muffin from the plate.

"Not cool!" He smiled through his bite of muffin and handed me another. Nudge was quiet for once, devoring the scones. Angel sat there quietly. I noticed just how little a new about her. She was almost a quiet and mysterious as Fang. Except she talked to Nudge as much as Nudge...well, talked.

"We'd better go." Fang tapped my arm and pointed at the door.

"Bye, thanks for the muffins." We walked out into the cold air. Fang thankfully had a jacket. We hurried to the bus stop. My headache had faded but my nose still felt stuffed up. The cold air sliced through my jeans and jacket and soaked into my skin. My whole body rattled. We climbed onto the warm bus and hid in the back. I wrapped my arms around Fang and he rubbed my arm. I felt a tickle in my throat. I pulled out of his arms and turned away to cough into my elbow. It was a fullout coughing fit. My throat burned and my lungs felt like they were full of flour. Fang wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and patted my back gently. He held me until we got to school.

I was miserable for all of math class, my headache came back and every bone in my body hurt. Most likely the flu. I took all the notes and then escaped to history. My history teach was particulary cruel. I raised my hand and asked if i could get a drink. 'Not during the silent work time.' he said, making it so not very silent. In fitness I just had to walk up to the teacher and he sent me to the sidelines of the gym. I sat on the risers and watched everyone play volleyball. Every where I went, I felt sick and well just plain sick.

I sat between Iggy and Fang again in English. Both were equally sweet to me. During my coughing fits they would take turns rubbing my back and holding my hand. Ms. Lang came by our table during silent reading.

"You ok Max?" She knelt down at the table.

"Just a cold."

"You should probubly go home. Anyone you can call?" She handed me a tissue.

"No, there isn't that long of school left. I'll be ok. Thanks though." She nodded and told me I could read the rest of class.

During art I painted because it was calming but I had to be careful to move my brush far away when I coughed so I wouldn't mess up the painting with random strokes.

As soon as I got home I texted my mom telling her I was sick and went to bed. I felt much better just lying in bed but the coughs still rattled and my head ached. I fell asleep a few minutes after Fang had come in with water and sat on my bed and held my hand. He gently brushed my long hair from my face before leaving. I felt his touch on my cheek until I fell asleep.

* * *

**YAY FOR FAX! This is making me slightly sad because I wish Fang were real! Thanks for the reveiws and just reading my story! You guys are the best!**

**So...I have a few ideas of what to come next but not much after the next two chapter ideas. Don't kill me if I don't update as often! I promise you will be ok if I don't update for awhile. So no *dies because of lack of Faxiness and updates* YOU WILL LIVE. I put out 9 chapters in like 3 days. So, yah. ;D**

**Luv you guys! -Faerie 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my fellow Fanfiction lovers! So again I don't really know whats going to come next but its SATURDAY! So I have all day to update and write for you guys! And YAY I reached chapter 10! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Today's update has been brought to you by the mix by : Burning Snowflakes. Super pretty, snowy feel to it. Very very beautiful. The link to his YouTube page is on my profile.**

**Love you guys! -Faerie ;)**

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was my phone propped up on my desk. I was reaching for it when I saw a little heart drawn on my hand. I smiled and turned on the screen of my phone.

_Braving school without you. You will be missed. Get well soon. -Fang_

I crawled out of bed. I was wearing my short pajamas and my tank top. I pulled on my big sweat shirt and yanked my comforter off my bed. I wrapped it around my shoulders and walked down stairs. The house was dead silent. Nudge, Angel and Fang were at school, Jessie and Dad at work, Mom on her trip. These were the times when I wished I had a dog to keep me company. But mom said they are "Too much work". So is Nudge and she can talk. But we all know Nudge was adopted. Her skin is dark and smooth. Nobody will tell me but I know I was adopted to. Mom and dad both have brown hair and I have blonde. There is no resemblance. It would make sense with the memories of a different house and a different mom looking down on me in my bed and saying goodnight.

The couch was so comfy once my comforter was on it. I curled up and took one of the throat lozenges that Jessie left on the coffee table with an assortment of other little herbal pills and some juice. I turned on the TV and began to watch some random show on Nickelodeon that was actually pretty funny. The clock besides the TV read 10:45. If I weren't so freaking sick, I would be counting down the seconds till I could go to lunch. Ugh. School. My heart thinking about Fang having to go by himself on his second day.

**Fang's POV**

The bell rang. I stuffed my binder and sketch book into my bag and made a run for the door. I went to my locker and waited until all the kids had gone into the cafeteria. The hall was empty, making the noise from the cafeteria echo down the hall. I heard the squeak of shoes on the shiny tile floor. I shut my locker and headed to the library.

"Hey Emo boy." (Word of choice **(trying to keep this appropriate )**) I didn't turn. That was the voice of Ari. He was the captain of the football team, and one of the biggest idiots in the whole school. Ari had been tossing me drawings of little stick figures cutting themselves and hanging themselves. I crumpled them up and through them in the trash. He threw one during history of a stick figure with black hair jumping off a building. A little arrow pointed at it and read:_ Dis is Fang. _I just sighed and tossed it back. I may dress Emo but I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Hey," He shouted, coming up behind me with his 3 friends. Between two of there arms was the small kid from the bus that Max and I almost squished.

"We need your help." I turned to him and just stared. "We need you to beat up this kid for us." I turned and started walking away. I wasn't going to beat the crap out of some kid for them. That's just sick. They followed me down the hall. I turned down the little wing to get to the library when they called my name.

"Fang, come on. Help us out here. He has a thing for your Max. Why don't you give him a good punch for that."_  
_

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I jammed my hands into my sweatshirt pockets.

"If we get caught, we get kicked off the football team. You get caught, they let you off with a warning." Ari smiled wickedly.

"No, you are just too chicken to beat anyone up." I was screwed. I went to far. Ari stepped closer.

"Too chicken?" He grabbed my shirt and slammed me into the locker. My head hit the metal, my vision went out of focus, then back. He leaned his face really close.

"What would you do if I went and stole Max's heart. What if she dropped you like a rock and went out with me? What would you do?" I pushed him off and started to walk away before my anger boiled over and I really did hurt someone.

"Don't you dare walk away." I kept walking. The next thing I knew I was punched right in the gut and was on the floor. I stood quickly. "What about Max? She doesn't want you." He swung at my face, he hit my cheek right under my eye. I ducked his next blow and kicked him hard in the leg. Ari hit the ground with a satisfying _thud. _One of his "minions" hit my jaw. I felt my lip bleeding. I shoved both of them to the ground and grabbed my bag. I hurried to the side exit and ran onto the street.

I started walking through the cold, leaves crunched under my shoes. I wiped the blood from my lip, I couldn't stand the taste of blood. I could already feel my eye swelling. I jammed my hands in my pockets and kept walking. I knew if I walked down this street and turned into the neighborhood, I could be home in 20 minutes.

The one place I thought of was being in the quiet house, reading on the couch, with Max in my arms.

**Max's POV**

The morning had moved so slowly by, it was killing me. I deserted my comfy couch and went into the kitchen to make tea. I sipped the lemon honey tea and grabbed a few leftover scones to nibble on while I was brainwashed into buying useless things that were advertised. The annoying fake laughter was getting on my nerves but I guess that is just what I get for watching Disney channel. I sat in complete boredom until the door opened.

Fang stood in the door way. He closed the door and took off his jacket. The clock next to the TV read noon. Fang had a large swelling bruise under his eye and his jaw was purple. His lip was split and he looked miserable.

"Oh my God! What happened?!" I jumped up and ran to him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. I took a little ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. I took him back into the living room and made him sit down. I pressed the ice pack against his eye.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's fine. Don't worry about it," Fang tried to move away from the ice.

"Obviously something happened, your jaw is pretty much purple. Tell me."

"Ari wanted me to beat up some kid. Then he started talking about you. I made him mad." Fang took off his shoes and lied back on the couch.

"Well DUH. Of course you made him mad." I smiled a little and went to grab him some coffee or something. I came back and found him leaning back with his eyes closed. I handed him the coffee and sat down next to him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He opened his eyes and laced his fingers in mine.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Okay so that's CHAPTER 10! I think this is the fastest I have ever written anything. My parents are becoming concerned that I'm way too obsessed. I just think it's fun. Ok maybe I'm a bit obsessed.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE and THANK YOU!**

**Faerie ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woohoo! chapter 11! I broke into the double digits! YAY! please review! Oh and this chapter you will get to learn a little more about Angel! All characters will be in the story soon. And also if you have any ideas about what should happen next (i'm running out of ideas) please feel free to PM me or put it in the reviews! THANKS! -Faerie :D**

* * *

Angel and Nudge came in from school and were ranting about how cute some boy was at there school. I smiled and waved at them. Nudge ran to get snacks while Angel sat down. Her blue eyes widened when she saw that I was leaning against Fang and he had his arm around me. I held up my finger to my lips and whispered shhhhhh. She winked and nodded. Nudge came in still talking.

"Oh my gosh that test was so hard today in math, I probably should have studied a bit more. But wasn't fitness fun Angel? I loved watching Gazzy run around. He is soooo cute!" She barely stopped to breath. Then she saw Fang and I on the couch. I could see the wheels in her head turning as she processed it.

"OH! MY! GOSH! You guys are dating?! That is so sweet! Max has he kissed you yet? Do you guys hold hands everywhere you go? Holy cow can I come to your wedding?! I want to be in it!"

"NUDGE! Chill out! We are not getting married. And you can not, What ever you do, don't tell mom, dad or Jessie." I told her, giving her a very serious look.

"Or we will have to kill you," Fang said with a slight smile.

"Okay I promise! Come on Angel! Let's leave these two Love birds to it." She winked and skipped away with Angel in tow. I blushed and rolled my eyes. Angel stopped for a second. She stared for a second.

"Fang, mom isn't going to be happy."

"That is why you can't say anything. EVER." Angel nodded then got a sneaky smile on her face.

"I won't talk if, you two don't say anything about Gazzy. And you give me five bucks. No wait, make it ten." My goodness she was tricky.

"What about this boy Gazzy are we not supposed to say?" I raised an eyebrow. I am not quite trusting little Angel.

"Nudge likes him but I'm already dating him." I looked to Fang who's jaw had dropped.

"Okay we won't talk." Angel held out her hand,

"Pay up." Fang reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"I'm broke, put it on my tab." Angel smiled a sweet smile and skipped off to Nudges room. I looked at Fang who just laughed. That was Angel for you.

That night Jessie had come home, then my dad, then my mom. The two little trouble makers kept quiet (Thank god!) We all ate dinner together in the dinning room and talked about our days for mom. All the parents were concerned about Ari, Tiffany and their crew.

"Max, I hope you got your homework because you are not leaving this house until you are perfectly healthy."

"Oh great, house arrest." She glared across the table with a smile and continued to eat.

"Fang, if any kids threaten to hurt you again, we can go talk to the principal," My dad said, after swallowing a huge bite of spaghetti. Fang looked nervously at him and then his mom, who was nodding. He looked to me briefly.

"Uh, it's fine, Mr. Ride. The, um, teachers saw it and busted them. So, don't worry." He needed to work on his lies. Then a miracle happened. They actually believed him.

The rest of the evening had went by quickly. The girls did there homework, the parents chatted, Fang lied on my bed and read to me softly as I fell asleep.

In the morning I went down and lied on the couch. My head ache was back, strong and painful, but most of the other symptoms were gone. I had my eyes closed but listened as Dad said have a good day to everyone and headed out the door. I heard Jessie's heels click as she walked out to her car to. Then two familiar voices filled the house. Ella and Iggy had come.

"We brought your homework for you." Ella sat down on the floor and showed me all of the work I had. I screamed as loud as I could with my sore throat.

"YAY FOR HOMEWORK!" Iggy was smiling. He handed me a plate of something that smelled super good.

"Ella's mom made cookies." He handed me the plate but I already had grabbed one from under the tin foil and stuffed it in my mouth. Iggy laughed and set down the plate. He seemed to be back to normal Iggy. Mom came in, herding Angel and Nudge out the door.

"Out, everyone out! Let the patient rest!" Ella and Iggy followed her out of the house, yelling goodbye. About ten minutes later the door opened again, Fang came in, kicking off his shoes. He crashed on the couch next to me.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He spoke with a high pitched voice and talked into his "phone" which was just his hand.

"Hello, this is Jessie Roberts, Nick's mother, but he goes by Fang. He has a bad cold today but he will be back tomorrow." Fang smiled and turned on the TV.

"So, you are just going to skip school?" He coughed and pinched his nose.

"I'm sick remember," he said in a nasally voice. I smiled. Well at least I wasn't going to be alone. And Ari wouldn't be able to beat him up today. Fang's bruises weren't swollen today but they were a pretty nasty shade of blue with purple and black. He smiled at me wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he pulled me closer while we watched mindless TV. I would find myself laughing hard at the stupid people in the commercials and my laughter would turn into coughing but it still sounded like laughing.

It was lunch time and we went into the kitchen to make some food. I put on some house music and was grabbing a pot for soup when Fang grabbed my hands and spun me around. I laughed hard as he had us waltzing around the kitchen to Dubstep. We stopped dancing to keep making lunch. I poured the soup in the pot and turned on the stove. Fang would walk to the fridge and pull out drinks then when he walked past he would tap my shoulder. I would turn and he would be on the other side of the kitchen. I payed close attention to the sound of his socks on the wood floor as I stirred the soup.

I turned around and hit his shoulder.

"Your it!" We were chasing each other around the kitchen, running in circles around the island. I screamed when he scooped me up like a baby and carried me around the kitchen.

"Put me down," I screamed and laughed. He smiled and set me down.

"That's why you don't try and chase me around a kitchen," He said sitting at the island on the stools.

"If I weren't wearing socks, I could out run you any day of the week." I poured the steaming food into bowels.

"Really? I would never have guessed. You seem pretty slow to me." Fang flipped the hair out of his eyes. I took both bowels of soup and walked away.

"If you shut up and admit that I'm faster than you, you can eat." Fang followed me into the living room. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just say it stupid!"

"Fine, dearest Max, you are the fastest runner I have ever met and I shouldn't ever try to pick you up because you can scream the louder than everyone." I smiled and kept his soup just out of reach.

"And...?"

"And you are the most beautiful girl I know." I smiled, satisfied with that answer. I kissed him and handed him his lunch. We both had our socked feet on the coffee table.

Later we found a movie on TV and were watching it when Fang stared at me.

"You do know I meant that last part right?"

"What?" I looked up into his dark eyes and felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"The part about you being beautiful, I meant it." Fang looked down at the carpet. I felt my face become flushed. I took my feet off the table and curled up next to him. He kissed my hair and let me lean against him. I sat up for just a minute to kiss his mouth. I broke away after a minute and lied back down. Feeling completely content in his arms.

* * *

**Well there you go. Chapter 11! Full of Faxiness! All good right? WRONG! Tomorrow is school for them, we shall see what happens!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Faerie 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**So the last chapter was filled with Fax but this one isn't as much. Max is feeling better and is going to school and Ari hasn't forgotten about what Fang did. So yah. And this is far from my better stuff. I just needed something to happen. I'm stuck at what should come next so just bear with me!**

**Thanks you guys are the best! -Faerie 3**

* * *

After a very hot shower, a pain killer for the rest of my headaches, a cup of tea and soft finger less gloves and a hat, I was ready for school. I used a few bobby pins to hold the knitted hat in place on my long strait hair. I pulled a comfy zip up sweatshirt on and my favorite pair of dark gray skinny jeans. I had finished all my homework last night and was ready to face school.

Fang wasn't. I knocked on his door and he was dressed and ready but just sitting at his desk drawing.

"Fang, it's time to go. We can't miss the bus." He turned, his bruises were much better but he just stared with a blank expression.

"I'm not going back there." I half smiled and walked over, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning over the back of the chair. He was drawing more angels.

"Come on Fang, Why can't you?"

"Ari. He is going to kill me. And I don't think he is going to leave you alone today. He..."

"Well, I'm going to need someone to protect me, won't I?" Fang stood up. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He smiled against my lips. He pulled away first and grabbed his bag. I loved the feeling of his arm around my waist as we walked. Fang's arm quickly dropped as we walked down the second floor hall way. Jessie was walking to her room.

"Morning," She smiled. "I'm glad to see you two becoming friends." She patted Fang's shoulder and kept walking.

Fang and I stood far from the bus stop today. The bus stop was at the edge of a little playground and field. We sat on the swings and watched the Populars gossip. I swung lightly on the swing, listening to some trance on my iPod. Fang had added a bunch of new stuff to it. Suddenly someone grabbed the chains on the swing. I nearly fell off. Ari was standing there holding the chains. Fang stood and pushed Ari out of the way. I put my iPod away and stood next to him.

"What do you want this time Ari? Another kid you want me to beat up because you are too scared to?" Ari smiled, his teeth perfectly white but almost sharp looking. The other kids at the bus stop had moved over to watch if there was going to be a fight.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that my leg isn't broken. And ask if you wouldn't mind saying sorry," his voice innocent. Fang shook his head and took my hand. We walked towards the bus stop.

"Max? Can I talk to you?" Ari called. I turned towards him, ready to kick him so hard in the chest he would have no air to say another word.

"I want you to think about who you are giving your heart to." He reached for my hand, I pulled back and kicked him in the shin. Fang and I ran to the bus and climbed into the last seat.

"I see what you mean," I told Fang. "I'm starting to wonder if Ari being a creep could count as stalking and harassment. Restraining order anyone?" Fang laughed and started to read.

"Max, this is important. Come here," Ella had climbed in the bus and had a scared look on her face. I slid over onto her seat and waited.

"People are gossiping. About Fang and you."

"Oh god please tell me it's not about yesterday." my heart pounded.

"It isn't. Wait, what happened yesterday?!" Ella's eyes widened and darted between Fang and I.

"NO! That's not what I meant! Nothing happened! Oh goodness." I slapped my forehead with my hand. "Nothing happened. Just continue."

"Okay sorry. Everyone wants to know about Fang. Like why is is staying with you, about the fire, just what his story is."

"They need to stay out of his business if you ask me."

"And some kid thought you had some life threatening illness and were in the hospital." My eyes widened. I started laughing so loudly Fang looked up from his book and asked if I was okay.

"That kid has obviously never seen someone with a cold. Freaking idiot!" Ella laughed to. The bus pulled up at our school. I followed everyone off the bus.

My first two classes were torture. I was so behind. I had to make up a ton of notes in class for math and then for history had to write a whole other reflection on what I had learned. Well I should probably write that AFTER I found out what I was supposed to learn. In fitness Ella and I sat on the side again, we didn't participate of course.

I was putting things away in my locker when someone leaned against the locker next to me. I closed mine and found Ari standing there. Oh great.

"Do I need to call the cops? You are practically stalking me," I told him very annoyed. I decided to stick around just to hear what he had to say.

"Very funny. Some friends and I are going to grab something to eat after school. Want to come with me?"

"Seriously? You haven't noticed that I already have a boyfriend?" Ari rolled his eyes.

"Come on Max. You can do better than him. He is so depressing."

"And you are better than him?" Ari smiled and stepped closer.

"You coming?"

"No," I said casually, grabbing my back pack and starting to walk away. Ari grabbed my arm.

"Please? This isn't a date. I just want Tiffany and the others to get to know you better."

"First of all, they hate me. Second, since when do you care and third, let go of my arm before I break yours." I was yanking my arm away when Fang came out of nowhere and shoved Ari into the locker.

"Leave her alone." Ari rubbed his shoulder and punched Fang right in the side before sulking away. Fang's face went pale and he grimaced. Suddenly the principle came over, holding Ari's arm tightly. Ms. Nelson was a short petite woman with brown hair and little black winged glasses. She could scare the crap out of anyone with her evil stare she saved just for the bad kids. The rest of the time it was a smile. Her face was grim. She grabbed Fang's arm and dragged into the office. She poked her head out for a second.

"Hey Max? Can you please come in to? You were the only other witness. Thanks! And that wasn't really a question." She smiled a sweet smile. I nodded and followed her in. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yah that chapter kinda sucked. I will have something better soon. Probably tomorrow or tonight. Sorry about that. I promise to have more interesting stuff in the next chapter. And of course, more FAX!**

**-Faerie :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I will make this brief. My last chapter sucked. I'm determined to make this one better. I will torture you guys with one more not the most interesting chapter. Chapter 4 will be better. =)**

* * *

I followed Ms. Nelson into her office. Fang and Ari sat in two of the three chairs. I took the one in the middle so they didn't end up killing each other. The walls were light blue and there were photos from spirit weeks, assemblies, and when guests came. Our principle was also our counselor so there were photos of her with students all over the place. Ms. Nelson sat down in her big chair and looked at us.

"So, I'm sure you guys know why you are here. I need your help with the bake sale!" I watched as Ari's face went from 'I'm so screwed.' to 'really?' while Fang's face didn't even hint an inner-smile. Ms. Nelson smiled.

"Who wants to tell me why you are really here?" Neither of the boys said anything. I raised my hand.

"Well, Mr. Stalker here," I looked at Ari, "has been threatening Fang and following me around. He was holding onto my arm and wouldn't let go. So Fang shoved him. And Ari beat him up two days ago." Ms. Nelson pulled a notebook out of her drawer and opened it.

"Wait, you beat this kid up?" She asked Ari. He shrugged and looked away. "Martin was saying something about a group of older boys asking a boy to beat him up. He described the boy as a dark haired boy who was very quiet." she looked to Fang. "You seem to fit that description."

"I would not hurt anyone unless I had to, to protect myself," Fang said softly. "Or someone else." He glanced towards me under his long bangs. I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. looked to Ari sternly.

"Well, Ari, do you have anything to say to defend yourself? Not that is would really matter, I'm still suspending you." Ari shook his head. "Well here are the rules: Leave Max alone. If she tells you to leave her alone, you'd better walk away. Don't bother Martin. No threatening him, no hurting him in anyway, just leave the poor kid alone. And lastly, don't beat up Fang. Or anyone in the school, frankly. And because of this, suspended for 2 days, no football for the month." She wrote him and slip and smiled. She told him to go wait in the office. Fang sat silently, waiting for his sentence. He was nervously swinging our linked hands under the table.

Ms. Nelson wrote a detention slip for 1 week and handed it to Fang, who looked relieved and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Max I have a few questions. Fang you can go." He nodded and hurried to class.

"So, Max. How is Fang adjusting at home?" Ms. Nelson leaned on her elbow and grabbed a pencil and black notebook.

"He is fine, I guess. But I don't think he sleeps much. I wake up sometimes and here him wandering around the hall way." She wrote that down. I felt so weird telling her this. Why didn't she just ask him? I thought for a moment. God I'm stupid. He wouldn't say a word.

"And does he talk much? He seems to be extremely quiet."

"He talks to me a lot. And to his little sister. I haven't seen him with his mom much. I just figured he was shy." She nodded. Then, Ms. Nelson smiled a litte.

"I know it's known of my business but, you two are together right?" I blushed and nodded. "Well you guys are very cute together." She filled out a little excuse slip and handed it across the desk.

"You have a nice day Max. Come in anytime if you need to talk. Oh and take care of Fang. He seems to be hurting a lot still."

"I will. Thanks." I left the office and made my way to class. My heart heavy with the thought of just how much pain Fang still holds in his heart from his loss. I have heard when someone loses someone, it is like there is a hole inside of them. Fang has filled his with silence.

"Hey Iggy." I sat down between him and Fang. He waved but didn't look up from his book. I shrugged and turned to Fang.

"Well one week isn't that bad. You pretty much just get an hour after school to do homework in the library." Fang nodded and drew thorned vines crawling up the side of his notebook in sharpie. I handed him a pink sharpie. He looked at it.

"For the flowers. It needs more color." I handed him the dark green for the vine and red for the thorns. He actually used them.

"Class? We are about to start our big writing project. This counts for 60% of semester grade. I need everyone to sit and think for about 10 minutes about a moment in your life where you had to brave, a leader or learned something. It could be an exciting moment in your life, or a scary moment. It has to be at less than three pages and you must explain the situation and what you did. This goes along with our school's yearly theme of bravery." I zoned out for bit. Less than three pages would pretty much make it or break it for our grade. Then it was time to think.

When the heck had I ever had to be brave? When Nudge had fallen down the stairs and cracked her head open when she was 5 and I was babysitting her? When I had to lead my friends back to our campsite at Summer Camp? I couldn't think of any moment.

"And we won't start writing for about a month. But you all need to be brainstorming. Or getting out more." She laughed to herself and sat down to grade papers. I began to daydream about any moment I could remember that was decent enough to write a story about. Soon I was drifting farther away into my head. If I found out where I had really come from, that would be a story. I came out of the clouds as class ended. Iggy had a whole list of moments and had been crossing them off. Fang had been still drawing the vines on his paper. It looked much better with the color.

"Hey Max? Do you think I could come over tonight? My parents are going to some wedding without me. I mean just for dinner."

"Sure. You can invite Ella to. We can have a party." He smiled.

"I'll bring pizza." I smiled and together, Fang and I walked to the art room.

My painting was still leaning against the shelves. I put it on my easel and sat on the stool to mix my paints. I began to work on the sand. My strokes colored the bottom, about 1/5 of the canvas, a golden color. Like brown sugar. I pulled a tiny fine-tipped brush from my small container and started to work in more white, gray and yellow. The sand as it grew closer to the viewer was lighter. If I didn't like how the colors had mixed, I would paint the brown sugar color over it and start again. I had never been to the beach. Sad I know. But I have looked at so many pictures, I feel like I could have gone there before.

Fang's detention doesn't start til tomorrow so we rode the bus home together. He turned on his music and slouched in the seat. I took out one of his earbuds and listened. We shared the music for quite awhile.

"I'm sorry Ella and Iggy are coming over." Fang looked up.

"What? Oh. It's ok. They are nice."

"You sure? I mean I just felt bad that Iggy's parents are never taking him places. He stays at home alone a lot."

"No it's fine. I should probubly get to know them better. Don't worry about it." He flashed a forced smile and turned up the music.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't too bad. I have some ideas for the next chapter. But I'm deffinetly slowing down so don't freak if I don't update more.**

**Everytime I sit down to write I wish Fang were real! :( I'm such a nerd! **

**LOL! Love you guys! REVIEW PLEASE! -Faerie =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! So I fust wanted to say two quick things. 1. I know I have called Fang an emo, that was the first kind of person I imagined him as. Please know I'm not trying to offend anyone! YOU ARE LOVED! 2. I got a review saying to update soon, meaning today. It made my day! All of your reviews and follows are making me such a happy person! THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Luv u guys! Faerie =)**

* * *

Angel and Nudge were racing each other on Need for Speed and screaming there little heads off. My dad was home and was reading his book in the chair next to them. God knows how he is able to read while Nudge is standing on the coffee table screaming while Angel is spewing with versions of cuss words like 'Holy Sugar cookies!' and 'Fluff you!' **(I use these a lot! ;D) **Fang walked strait up the stairs to his room. I followed him and heard his door slam from the second floor. I put my backpack in my room and pulled on my fluffy socks. I carried my laptop downstairs as Iggy walked in.

"Hey, were is the pizza you promised?" I led him into the kitchen.

"Uh...what pizza...?" I chucked my phone at him. He caught it and stepped into the dining room so the pizza company didn't hear 'YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME COPERS!' in the background. I laughed at the thought and opened the door for Ella. She walked in and as soon as she saw the game, she ran over and stole the remote from Nudge who was losing and jumped onto the couch. Ella screamed and drove llike a maniac, crashing into other racers, breaking barriars and running over cones. And she wonders why she still only has a learners permit.

Iggy walked back in and tossed me my phone. The race finished and Ella hopped off the couch. We walked up the stairs to my room. I blasted some music and we sat on the floor playing spoons. When the pizza came we grabbed the cards and plastic spoons and ran down stairs. I knocked on Fang's door.

"Food's here. We are going to play spoons in the dining room if you want." I didn't hear an answer so I walked down stairs.

Nudge, Angel, Ella, Iggy and my dad all sat at the dinner table. I put some pizza on a plate and set it aside then dug in. We ate salad and drank our favorite sodas with the pizza. After the food was cleared away, the game began. I was buzzing with my second bottle of Fanta and we layed out the spoons. I got my hand of four cards and Iggy started to pass the cards. Nudge was totaly giving away if the card was good or not to her. She kept moaning and laughing. Angel kept the same poker face the whole time. My dad was smirking and eyeing the spoons. Ella had switched out a card two times. I had 2 fives. Suddenly Nudge screams and throws herself onto the table, We all dive after her, fighting to the death for the spoons. Hunger Games: May the Spoons be EVER in your favor.

My dad had been eliminated. I laughed as he slammed his cards down and walked from the room.

"I think there is a game on..." He told us, what an excuse. I noticed Fang standing in the doorway.

"Come on in. Here you can take my dad's place." Something flickered across his face. Oh crap. Dad. He just shook his head and walked into the living room. I shouldn't have said that. The others seemed to realize it to. Angel didn't seem to act any different. She took the deck of cards from Iggy and started to shuffle them. I now knew Fang's way of hiding from the sadness was to just shut down. While Angel had to busy herself.

"How about we throw some money into this?" She asked slyly. Iggy and I exchanged looks across the table. What an Angel. Ella grabbed her purse and tossed a quarter into the center. Angel stared at it and then looked up at her.

"That is all you got? Come on. It's more fun this way!" She looked up, her blue eyes growing large. Ella narrowed her eyes.

"You are a twisted little 12 year old." She tossed in 5 dollar bill. Iggy added a ten dollar bill. I was broke so I grabbed one of my precious sodas and stuck that in the middle. Angel threw a twenty dollar bill into our little pool. Nudge put the gallon of icecream. After all that, I'm sure you can guess who won. Not me. Angel.

Iggy and Ella left late that night. My mom and Jessie had been out at dinner discussing the plan for how long they were staying and where they were going to move. Everyone went to bed quickly so I went around and locked the doors and turned out the lights. The minute I was in pajamas, I was nearly falling over. I climbed into bed and was almost instantly asleep.

Someone was touching my shoulder lightly. I didn't want to wake up though. I cracked open my eyes and saw my clock say 3:30 am.

"Max," a soft voice said, shaking my shoulder lightly. I sighed and rolled over. Fang was standing there, his cheeks wet with tears. I was suddenly wide awake.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I threw off my covers and climbed out of bed.

"Almost everynight..." tears rolled down his face. "Angel...she always goes into my mom's room. She sobs." I could barely stand watching him cry, it hurt my heart.

"She came in...to my room and told me...she doesn't want to bother mom. I need your help." I followed him into his room. Little Angel was sitting on the bed hugging her knees. Her little frame was shaking. I walked over and took her hand and pulled her off the bed. I took Fang's hand to and led them to the window. I opened it and climbed out onto the little sloping roof over the balcony.

"Hand me the blanket." Fang handed it threw the window. He helped Angel out of the window and then followed. We lied down and wrapped our selves in the blanket. Fang was holding Angel so gently, like she would break if he wasn't careful. All three of us were curled up on the roof, trying to keep warm.

"I used to come up here when I couldn't sleep. I would just sit and listen to the cars going by, the planes flying over. The little rustles of night animals." Angel's sobs quieted. I could tell she was trying to hear those noises to. Fang reached over and brushed the hair from my face and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Can daddy hear me? I mean if I talk to him?" Angel wiped her face.

"Of course he can." I told her. "He is always with you no matter what."

Soon the only shaking was our shoulders from the cold. We climbed back into the window. Angel had no intention of leaving Fang. He was lying down next to her on his bed. I started to walk back to my room when he took my hand. I lied down under the covers next to Angel. She was quickly sound asleep. I climbed out of the bed and back to my own room. Fang had followed and he bent over and kissed my forehead before going back to the sleeping Angel.

* * *

**I will try to update again if I have another idea. Love you guys!**

**-Faerie ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Max. Wake up." I peeked open one eye. Fang was leaning over my bed and was inches from my face. I laughed and smiled as I kissed him. He stood up and held his phone in my face.

"CRAP!" I jumped out of bed and shoved him out the door. I pulled on my jeans and a white tank top. I grabbed my purple sweatshirt and tied on my converse. Fang was waiting right outside my door. I stopped in the bathroom to pull my hair in a high pony tail and pin my bangs back. I was putting on my eyeliner when Fang spoke again.

"Thanks. For helping with Angel. I couldn't handle seeing her cry." I brushed my teeth and replied.

"Well, I could barely handle seeing you cry." He blushed and looked away. I went over and threw my arms around his neck. His hand went on my waist as I hugged him.

"You do know you are going to be ok, right," I whispered in his ear. I felt his head nod.

"I know." Fang kissed my cheek softly.

The October air was slicing threw our jackets. A car pulled up.

"Maxie! Fang! Get in!" Iggy and Ella were in the car. Ella was driving. "I got my license!"

"Oh God. Fang just keep walking. We don't know the crazy lady driving the car recklessly."

"Shut up. Just get in." We climbed in the back seat.

"Ella, you crash the car and kill us? I will personally push you right out of the clouds," I told her. Ella laughed and sped up.

"I heard you got detention," Iggy said, looking in the rearview mirror at Fang.

"Where the heck did you hear that?"

"Ari is telling everyone." I glared at Iggy telling him to shut up. Fang shrugged and looked out the window. I can only imagine what he thinks about when he shuts down and hides in his head.

School sucked. Every bit. Tiffany tripped me in fitness and my knee won't stop hurting, my teachers were being awfuly horrid today. I have a TON of homework and I had just bought my semi-edible lunch and was walking to the hall to meet Fang when I found him at the end, in the corner sobbing. When I asked him what was wrong, he stuffed a bunch of newspaper cut outs in my hands. They were of the articles about the fire and the death of his dad. I cussed so loudly it echoed in the halls. I stuffed them into my pocket and sat down. Fang's face was red and his whole body shook. I sat down and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my cheek on his shoulder. Fang didn't move.

I looked down the hall to see Ms. Nelson walked down the hall. I gestured for her to hurry. She walked briskly and sat down in front of Fang.

"Fang." He raised his head enough to see her sitting there. He straitened and started wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hi, Ms. Nelson." He was trying to hold in the crying and wipe away his tears.

"Fang, do you want to come back to my office? You aren't in trouble. It's just so we can talk." He nodded. I let go of him and let the counsler walk him back to the office. I stood and watched as they reached about halfway down the hall when Fang just stopped and leaned against the wall. I grabbed my phone and called Jessie. It rung 3 times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jessie, this is Max. You need to get down to the school. ASAP."

"Why, what happened?" I looked up the hall, Ms. Nelson had gotten him to walk into her office. I hurried down the hall and sat on the bench outside.

"Fang. Some kids were being cruel and now he is in the counselors sobbing. It's terrible to watch." I could hear his mom shutting a laptop and rustling papers.

"Crap. I knew he wasn't ready to go back. I will be there in about half in hour." I thanked her and hung up. I slipped the news clippings out of my pocket and began to read them. All it took was a single spark from a broken outlet, landing on the carpet. Nobody had noticed it until the house smelled like smoke and the whole ceiling was caving in with flames. Another clip was a photo of the damage. The house was almost completly distroyed. I cried a little just looking at it. The bell rang and the hall filled with students. I sat with my head in my hands until they were gone. I didn't move from the spot until all the kids had streamed into the classrooms and it was silent again. Jessie came around the corner.

"Max." I looked up. "Fang is in there? The school called me to." I nodded and we went in together. Fang sat hunched over, no longer crying.

"Are you Nick's mother?" Ms. Nelson said, putting on her vintage glasses.

"Yes, Fang's mother. Jessica." She shook Ms. Nelson's hand and sat down next to Fang. I sat on the other side and restrained from hugging him as tightly as possible and telling him it's going to be ok.

"Jessica, I really just don't think Fang is ready for school." Jessie nodded. "Maybe another couple of weeks. Maybe a week. It's really up to Fang." We all looked to him.

"I hate school." Fang said at last.

"We will give it two weeks then." Ms. Nelson said. Jessie agreed.

"Fang and Max, do you mind stepping out just for a second? I need to talk to Jessica alone." We nodded and were beginning to leave when I remembered the newspaper clippings. I put them on the desk and followed Fang out into the hall. We walked in silence to his locker and I stood watching as he put everything into his bag. I leaned against the locker next to his.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said softly. He looked right into my eyes. Fang's eyes were just so dark. You could barely tell they were brown. His face was still flushed and his eyes a little puffy but he seemed okay. He let out a shakey breath and set his back pack down. He held me close. I loved having to stand on my tip-toes just to make myself about an inch taller to reach his lips. I just rested my head on his chest. Suddenly Fang pulled away and went back to putting his homework away. I turned to see Jessie standing in the hallway with Ms. Nelson. Both were staring.

After Fang went home, I went to art class. I had missed english, so I walked into art class a little late. I hurried over to the stacks of paintings. I was moving them carefully to find mine. I suddenly came across one that caught my eye. It was Fang's. It had the angelic creature he had been drawing in his sketchbook. One looked a lot like him and the other like background was the only thing done. I smiled and placed it back near the shelves. I took out my painting and turned up my music. The sooner I get out of school, the sooner I can see Fang.

* * *

**Slightly depressing but ok. So I'm out of ideas. So we shall see how the next chapters go. Done with updating for today. Any ideas about what should come next, PM me or leave a review.**

**THANKS! -Faerie :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The songs that I mentioned are not mine. (obviously I'm not OneDirection.) But the other songs are on YouTube. (You can find links on my profile) And I don't own Maximum Ride. So...yah. ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**-Faerie :)**

* * *

As I walked downstairs, my mom walked by, kissing my forehead and hurrying out the door. My dad followed.

"Oh, Fang is making breakfast. Jessie left early for work. Don't be late for school. And help the girls get to the bus." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Fang was standing at the stove next to a tall stack of pancakes and a heap of bacon. Music was blasting out of the speakers.

"Wow," He grabbed my hand and spun me around to the music. His smile sparkled.

"Oh my god, are you high?" Fang laughed and shook his head before going back to cooking.

"You sure? Not even a bit?"

"Nope." I just smiled and filled my plate with food. I began to eat when a song came on. The piano chords bounced and it had a very fun beat.

"What song is this," I asked threw a large mouthful of pancake.

"I'll Be Alright by Passion Pit. It's a remix. I think I already put it on your iPod." Fang reached over and turned it up.

"So, if you aren't on drugs, why are you in such a good mood?" Fang turned off the stove and sat down across from me. He shrugged. Fine by me, I loved to see his smile. It was such a sweet little smile, slightly crooked. I couldn't get enough of it.

"What are you going to do all day while I'm gone?" I asked, finishing my pancakes and moving to my bacon.

"Probably beat all your high scores on your Wii, draw, read. Do stuff." I smiled and took my dish to the sink. I walked to the stairs and yelled for Angel and Nudge. They slid down the railing.

"You know mom hates when you do that right?" My converse were being difficult this morning.

"Your not mom." Nudge smiled and laughed, putting on her jacket. Fang came over and opened the door for us. I herded the kids out and gave Fang a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips. I smiled and pulled away.

"Don't die of boredom while I'm gone." I put in my head phones and walked down the sidewalk with Angel and Nudge. Under Fang's influence, I was moving away from the brutal bass drops, loud synths and crazy vocals and into more chill like stuff. House, Chillstep, Drum and Bass and trance now filled my playlists. Even though I pretty much have sold my soul to Dubstep, this new music was buying part of it back.

"Hey Max," I looked to Angel and Nudge who stared with mischievousness smiles and wide eyes.

"You and Fang are still dating? If he a good kisser?" Nudge asked, begging for details.

"You guys are really cute together!" Angel said. I just smiled and nodded. I'm not going to talk to a bunch of 7th grade girls about my boyfriend. Then Nudge started talking fast again.

"I wish I had a boy as sweet as Fang! Gazzy is the cutest boy ever! But he doesn't talk to me! I did catch him in science looking over at us. OMIGOD maybe he has a twin brother so we can double date!" She squealed and jumped up and down. Angel nodded and smiled but I knew the truth. There was only one Gasman and she had him. I just turned up the MitiS song and kept walking. Their bus pulled up. They climbed on waving at me.

When the bus was gone, I walked a little farther to Ella's house. I let myself in and was blasted with warm air and the smell of baking. I threw my bag down and took off my coat. Ella appeared over the railing in the hallway.

"I will be like 15 more minutes." I nodded and walked into the living room. Iggy was folding the blankets and taking the pillow case off the pillows.

"Um...Iggy, what are you doing here?" This was a slightly awkward situation.

"My parents were stuck in the snowstorm so I crashed here."

"Oh." If Iggy needed a place to stay he usually came to my place and Ella came to. We would sleep in sleeping bags in the guest room and have a "party". I walked into the kitchen and found Ella's mom (who we just called Dr. M or mom) making cookies. I found a little tub on the counter labeled Max. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my backpack. I took a cookie from the cooling rack and sat at the table.

"Morning Max. Happy Friday!" She pulled another tray out of the oven and put in what seemed to be the third.

"Good morning."

"Hows your mom and dad lately? It's been forever since I have seen them. You guys should come over tomorrow for dinner." Iggy walked in and sat on the counter.

"They are fine. We would come but we actually have some house guests right now." Dr. M smiled and started to wash the dishes. The sound of plates hitting each other was hurting my head, I couldn't stand the sound of it.

"The more the merrier! They can come to! Our table is big enough."

"We would love to come." I couldn't ever turn down a dinner at Dr. M's. She actually could _cook food. _Ella came in with her backpack.

"Let's go! Ella's bus service doesn't wait. So get your lazy ass up Iggy!" Dr. M narrowed her eyes at Ella.

"Language, Ella."

"Yah, Ella. Say it nicely!" Iggy said, tauntingly. Ella grabbed his arm in an iron grip and yanked him off the counter.

"Geez," I laughed and followed them out to Ella's car. I sat in the passenger seat and we started down the street. Ella turned on some music and was singing One Direction songs the whole time. I mean yes, they are very cute, but they are just another annoying boy band. As we were driving past the bus stop, Iggy rolled down the window and flipped them off.

"Oh my God Iggy, they are going to kill you!" I yelled, demanding that he roll up the window. One of the boys chucked a water bottle at the car. Ella screamed and sped up.

In Math class I took my notes and during homework time I doodled on my paper. I turned my arm and saw that the wings Fang had drawn had faded to a little tiny bit of ink for an outline. I reminded myself to have Fang redo it when I got home. At the top of the page I drew a pair of eyes with cat like pupils staring from the paper. The bell rang and I hurried to history.

It was quickly the end of the day. History had been torture because of my teacher, fitness was boring as usual (least we got to play today), and lunch was...well, I'm not quite sure what the food was supposed to be so I just lived off of Dr. M's cookies. The whole day was normal. Like it had been last year when there was no guests in our house. Then I realized just how much Fang was going to hate me when I say I accepted the invitation to a dinner with 4 families.

Ella dropped Iggy off and then me. I practicly ran into the house and right into Fang's arms.

"I missed you! Now come on I need you to redo the wings." I dragged him upstairs and grabbed his pens.

"Well, it's good to see you to I guess." I glared and held out my arm. We sat on my bed while some KOAN Sound played.

"You ok?" Fang asked, putting in the details on the feathers with a silver pen.

"You are going to absoulutly murder me for this." Fang looked up.

"What did you do? Kiss ari? I wouldn't even hurt you for that."

"No, that is disgusting. Dr. M, Ella's mom, invited my family, Iggy's and your family to dinner tomorrow. I said yes." He looked out the window. "I'm sorry, she bribed me with cookies." Fang's dark eyes met mine, he smiled and finished the wings.

"So, you will come with me? You don't even have to talk. You just have to pretend like your listening. Trust me, I have sat through tons of these." He nodded and smirked.

"You've done it Max, given away your secret. I now what your weakness is, cookies! I wonder what else is your weakness. Hmmm..." I shook my head and laughed. He grabbed my sides and pulled me over to him. I laughed and squealed, trying to escape. Crap, he found it. I shoved him and moved away.

"You touch my sides, I swear I will push you out the window before you can say 'cookies'. Ask Iggy, he knows." Fang laughed and flipped his hair out of his face. I crawled back over and sat down.

"What about you? What can I torture you with? Perhaps the hair?" I reached over and completely messed up his shaggy, emo hair. Fang just shook his head a couple of times and fixed it.

"Nope."

"That's not fair! You can bribe me with cookies for goodness sakes!" Fang smiled his special smile and kissed me. I moved closer while his hand held my head.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Nudge and Angel's jaws dropped. We broke away quickly. They snickered and giggled.

"Mom wants you guys to come down for dinner." I rolled my eyes and climbed off the bed. Fang followed, poking my side when we got in the hall. I screamed and slapped his hand. He just laughed his quiet little laugh and followed the little sisters down for dinner.

* * *

**Well, there you go. An update. FULL OF FAXINESS! YAY! Ok, so I will try to be updating everday or every other day. We shall see. And I'm going to start another Maximum Ride fanfic soon but I won't be leaving this one. I'm just going to play around with the idea. So, look for that one tomorrow. Again the music that was mentioned (Except for the 1D) is on my profile.**

**REVIEW! THANKS! -Faerie ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm updating this from my school's library. People are staring and I keep getting interrupted by random people breathing down my neck and and asking what I'm up to. Well, I'm writing a story. It's kinda RUDE to freaking stare over someones shoulder! And thank you SO SO SO much for the reviews! I love getting them and hearing what you guys think. Okey Dokey. So here it is! And again, if I mention a song, the link will be on my profile.**

* * *

"Max, please dress nice. We haven't been over there in awhile."

"Mom, it's just Ella's place. We don't need to." I was in the bathroom Saturday night, straitening my hair and arguing about clothes with my mother.

"Yes, but you haven't seen Iggy's parents in awhile. Make a good impression." Fang was walking past to head upstairs. "That goes for you to Fang."

"What?" My mom smiled and put away her make up.

"Dress nice." He nodded and walked up the stairs. I finished my hair and makeup and headed to my room. After about a million different outfits, I chose a black pencil skirt (since when do I own a skirt? since last week) and a raspberry colored top. I pulled on my lace tights and a cream colored cardigan. I yanked my converse on. I will part with these converse when they are too worn out to wear but will replace them. Give me converse or give me death!

I waited down stairs for the rest of my family. My mom and dad came down and grabbed the keys and the salad that my mom had made. Jessie came downstairs and started putting on her coat. Fang came downstairs wearing a nice jacket with his usual black jeans and a gray t-shirt. He came down and stood by the door. It was always awkward when we both wanted to just hold hands and be ourselves but can't in front of our parents. My mom would be all concerned and try to give to many talks and advice while my dad would pretty much interrogate Fang then threaten to kill him if he hurts me. I'm not quite sure how his mom would act but when she and Ms. Nelson saw briefly in the hall she hadn't said anything.

Nudge and Angel ran down the stairs and we all went out to the cars. My mom and dad got in their car with Nudge and Angel while Fang and I joined Jessie in her car. We followed the red tail lights of my parent's car down the streets. Fang pulled out his phone and texted someone. My phone buzzed.

**Fang: you look amazing.**

**me: you look ok.**

**Fang: just okay? that hurts.**

**Me: chill. I was kiddin. 3**

Soon, I think his mom caught on.

"Are you guys texting each other from a foot away?" She laughed and looked at us in the mirror. I nodded a bit. Then something must have clicked in her mind. Jessie stopped at the stop sign breifly and waited til a car passed. She turned around and tried to figure out how to word her sentence.

"Are you two...together?" Fang looked at her and nodded. I nodded and reached for his hand. She nodded and looked back to the road.

"Don't tell my parents. They will freak." I said quietly.

"Wait, are you guys-" She gave us an odd look. Jessie was seriously struggling with this.

"No, no. Nothing like that. No." I glanced at Fang who seemed to be amused at me freaking out at the thought. I mean we have only been dating for a couple of weeks. It was just...no. Jessie seemed satisfied and kept driving behind my parents car. Fang was playing with my hand and the braclets on my wrist. We pulled into the driveway of Ella's house and Jessie killed the engine.

"Jessie, you aren't going to tell my parents or anything. Right?" She unbuckled and turned around to face us.

"I will let you tell your parents but if you don't I will. I'm not keeping a secret from them." Fang and I both nodded and climbed out of the car.

We stood at the door while Nudge rang the doorbell. Fang reached over and gave my hand and quick squeeze before dropping it when my mom turned around. Dr. M opened the door and let us into the warm house. Ella and Iggy ran down the stairs and soon our group was small. The parents had gone into the kitchen and the girls had gone to the TV room to play. Ella, Iggy, Fang and I ran up the stairs to Ella's room.

"Holy crap, Max! You are wearing a fricking skirt!" Ella laughed and hopped onto the bed.

"Yah. Chill out." Iggy sat down on the floor with Fang and I. We all sat quietly until Ella burst out laughing.

"It's too quiet! Somebody start a conversation!" We began to talk about the crazy science teacher, Mr. Robertson. He was short and bald and has a squeaky voice. He reminded us all of a little mouse (or a rat). Iggy had accidently blew up some chemicals in the experiment and Mr. Robertson was so scared he passed out and they had to call the nurse.

"Iggy, when will you learn not to play with explosives." I glanced at Fang who had been silent the whole time but was smirking.

"Come on, Maxie. It's fun!"

"Yah, just like the fireworks that caught your yard on fire in 6th grade. That was really fun," i said, sarcasm thick in my voice. We all laughed. Even Fang chuckled just a bit.

"So, Max and Fang." Ella smirked at us from her perch on the bed. "Take her on any romantic dates lately?" Fang turned red and shook his head, finding sudden fastenation with his shoe lace. Holy crap, we haven't even gone on a date yet. I mean it was still fun just hanging out watching TV but a real date would be nice.

"My god Fang. You better hurry up before Max leaves you." I took a pillow and whacked her over the head.

"I wouldn't do that." Fang nodded and went back to fiddling with his shoes. Just then Dr. M came in and called us down for dinner. We paraded into the dinning room and I sat across from Fang and next to my dad. Dr. M, my mom and Iggy's mom Fiona, came in with the food. There was a huge bowel of spagehetti and meatballs, fresh salad and homemade bread. We filled our plates and soon the whole room was filled only of the clinking of forks on the plates and Nudge chattering away.

Iggy's parents were glancing nervously at Fang and his family. They eyed his shaggy black hair and pierced ears. He was being very polite but they couldn't help but seem to make him the outsider. I could see Fiona staring at Jessie's dress and worn sweater. Her eyes said she knew they weren't from this neighborhood. The dinner was growing more and more awkward by the minute. Iggy's dad wiped his mouth with his napkin and turned to Fang to talk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry to cut it at a weird place. I was in school and I had to post it quickly so yah. Oh and in reply to the comment: I'm pretty sure Fang won't cry anymore. It was making me sad! All my friends thought I was crazy because I kept ranting about Fang. But I convinced my friend to start reading them so YAY! WE HAVE BRAIN WASHED ANOTHER ONE!**

**-Faerie ;)**

* * *

"So, what is your name? You aren't from this neighborhood are you?" Iggy was glaring at his dad and with wide eyes and shaking his strawberry blonde head ever so slightly. Fang cleared his throat.

"Nick. But most people call me Fang. Uh, yah we are from a neighborhood by North Park," he said gesturing to his mom and sister. Iggy's dad stared in fascination. North Park was not one of the cities best neighborhoods. The neighborhoods around that though are quite nice. Small but nice.

"Nickolas, what school did you go to?" I didn't like Iggy's dad's tone. His mom, Fiona was just watching the family like they were exotic creatures.

"It's Fang. And I was home schooled." Iggy's parents nodded and turned to Jessie and began their interrogation. Dr. M smiled politely and nudged Fiona. She gave her a certain look that seemed to be a code word and Fiona gave the look to her husband. Iggy just sat staring at the food on his plate, using his fork to move the long strands of pasta around. I stabbed my fork into some salad and began to eat it. I stopped when I realized just how quiet it was. The crunching of the lettuce had been too loud. I swallowed the have chewed food, my throat hurting as I did, and glanced around.

"I hear we might be getting some snow later this week," Dr. M said. This fall had been extremely cold and early. It was almost the end of October and we might be getting snow. God, we needed less global warming. Our summer had been miserably hot and came early so I guess our winter decided to be early and bitter too.

All the adults were discussing the snow storm that caused Iggy's parents to come home late and how annoying more snow would be. I was finishing my pasta when I felt a light kick under the narrow table. I looked up to find Fang just twirling his pasta but smiling. I kicked him back. He almost started laughing but started to cough instead.

"Fang honey, chew your food." Jessie patted him on the back. Ella, Iggy and I smirked at our food. The parents continued to talk about the neighborhood and tell Jessie stories while Fang and I continued to play footsies under the table. He tried to hold my feet down but I moved my leg so fast I kicked my dad. He turned to me.

"Sorry!" He smiled and went back to eating. I looked to Ella who was casually texting under the table with one hand and eating with the other. She looked up and finished off her pasta. I felt my thigh vibrate. I slipped my phone out of my pocket.

**To: Iggy, Fang, Max**

**Ella: So guys, hows the weather?**

**Me: simply divine. Do you plan on attending the board meeting Thursday?**

**Ella: perfect!**

**Fang: I hear you are from North Park. Isn't that where all the troubled gangster kids, and poor families live? Hm.**

**Iggy: SO sorry bout that! They just don't know when to shut up. :/**

**Fang: it's cool.**

**Ella: they are on to us!**

I looked up to find all the parents staring at us.

"Phones at the table? I don't think that is very polite." My mom said, holding out her hand for the phones. All four of us stacked them on her hand. She placed them on the middle of the table and demanded for all the adult phones to. We play this game at home to. All phones go on the table, you see how long it takes for someone to crack. When all the food was gone, the parents started to clear away the dishes. As soon as they were gone we all dove for our phones.

"You guys, turn up the volume on your phone." I clicked it to the highest it goes and put it back in the pile. Ella kept her phone under the table when the parents brought in small plates and pie. They sat down and Ella started a 3 way call and kept adding people. Soon all the phones on the table were ringing and buzzing. Iggy's ringtone was Sexy and I Know it. Angel and Nudge cracked up. The song was so last year but only Iggy could pull off having it as his ringtone. The parents glared at is and took her phone.

"Ella, you know better," Dr. M was trying to keep in the laughter. She took the phones and put them in the cabinet. The berry pie was passed around with ice cream. I grabbed a plate and started to fork a large bite. I chewed and swallowed, then realized just how nasty it tasted. This was obviously not from Dr. M's kitchen! I grabbed my water glass and tried to wash out the taste and then practically inhaled my ice cream.

"So who likes the pie? I bought it from this little bakery that was going out of business to help them out," Fiona announced. I looked around to find everyone picking at it and smiling politely.

"No wonder it was going out of business..."Iggy mumbled. Fang started to chuckle and cover his mouth. Iggy's parents glared across the table at him. Jessie elbowed his arm and he calmed down. Ella took a bite of the pie, trying to swallow it, then started gagging and spit the purple and red berry mush out all over the table. Angel and Nudge screamed in laughter. Dr. M jumped up and went to grab a towel. My mom and Jessie joined her.

"There was supposed to be a game on tonight..." My dad said getting up with Iggy's dad. We hurried to the TV room. Iggy's mom frowned at her plate of pie. The other mom's came back in and started cleaning up the mess. Ella just kept saying she was sorry and laughing. Soon we were all laughing. Except for Fiona who just cleaned up the spit up pie.

We left shortly after. It had become way too awkward. We pulled up to our white and brick house with the perfectly green lawn and the big oak tree in the front and walked inside. I went strait to my bright colored room to change into pajamas. I turned off the overhead light and turned on the little lamp, that gave my room a golden glow, at my bedside and started to read. Hoping Fang would come in to kiss me goodnight. Just like last night, and the night before.

**Fang's POV**

Iggy's parents had been complete jerks. (and quite a few other names) And ever since Ella brought up the whole "date" thing, I had been silently cursing myself. I have been just so, entirely lost since the fire. Max was really the only person that could keep me going and I couldn't even return the favor by taking her on a simple date. I knocked softly, then walked into Max's bedroom. She was lying in bed reading. I knelt down beside her bed and just watched her read. I loved the way her chocolate eyes moved slowly over the page. And the way her sun colored hair was spread out on the pillow. For Gods sake I loved, her.

"Fang, do you mind not staring while I read? You can either join me, or leave," she said smiling and not looking from the page. I turned to go but she grabbed my hand.

"I was kidding." I gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She smiled and whispered 'goodnight'.

"Good night," I said softly before closing the door behind me. I went back into my room and lied down. I clicked off the light and stared up into the darkness of my ceiling. And soon, the darkness of sleep.

**Max's POV**

I turned off the light and listened to the occasional creak of the house settling. I turned over and looked to my window. The white curtains were pulled over the glass but the moon cast the shadow of the twisted oak branches, stretching across my window. I watched the little oddly shaped leaves blow and spin in the wind outside. I watched as one leaf was plucked by the wind and blew away. Suddenly my room felt too big and empty, my bed to cold, I felt too alone. I reached over and pulled a teddy bear from under the bed (yes I still have quite a few) and brought it under the covers. I guess when you reach a certain age it just stops helping. I ditched the bear and my bed and snuck across the hall to Fang's room. I slipped inside and crawled under the blankets. Fang rolled over to give me more room and mumbled something. He adjusted the pillows for me before falling back to sleep with a quiet sigh. I curled up, my back against his, hearing the soft sound of him breathing. The lullaby put me right to sleep.

* * *

**Well that ending was slightly more poetic than usual. I like it, I think I will write more like it. Sorry this update was late. I had home work. Like, a ton of it. ;) Keep checking back for more updates, keep reading and keep reviewing! I love reading them and it keeps me motivated to write (as if writing fluffy Fax fanfictions isn't enough!) ;)**

**-Faerie :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up early the next morning. I started that almost sub-conscious inventory of your body parts, the testing of the light and your surroundings. The room was bright, brighter than my room should be. I felt something touching my leg. My eyes flew open and I looked around. I saw Fang sleeping soundly next to me, his sock covered foot was touching mine. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. I carefully reached over for his phone and checked the time. It was 8:56. Every Sunday we usually go do something, my mom would be coming into my room any minute to wake me up. If she finds me in here with Fang (even though I just needed to be by someone and nothing happened) I would be DEAD. I slipped out of the bed and tip toed across to my room. I slid under the covers as I heard mom coming up the stairs.

"Maxie, time to get up. We are going on another adventure today," she walked in and shook my shoulder gently. I grumbled a little and rolled over. Rubbing the imaginary sleep out of my eyes. I started to get up when she walked into Fang's room. I heard her telling him to get up. I closed my door and went to look out the window. The grass was slightly iced over but the sky was a crystal blue. Frost filled the bottom panes of the window. I pulled on my jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I put my gray jacket on over that and buttoned it. I yanked on my Ugs instead of converse because of how freaking cold it was. I grabbed my shoulder bag from my closet, along with a knitted hat, gloves and a warm scarf.

I went to the kitchen. I sat down with some tea and watched as the others trickled into the kitchen. Fang walked in and sat on the stool next to me. He looked at me from under his hair and gave a slight smile. I smiled back then turned away. I wanted to kiss him good morning and hug him tightly. I just wanted to sit on the couch in his arms and read. But instead, I was forced into coming to a family "adventure". Really we were just going to an art museum and then to brunch.

"Okay! Everyone in the Family Fun Bus!" My mom started pushing us to the car. Why we didn't use the "Family fun bus" for getting us all to dinner last night was a mystery. Fang and I were forced into the back, while Nudge, Angel and Jessie were in the middle. My dad started the car while my mom pulled out a brochere for the museum and started to read about the different artists that would be featured there. We all buckled up and pulled out of the driveway. Nudge was going on and on about the gift shop and how she wanted to buy stuff. Her black curls bounced against her coffee skin. Angel started blabbing about trying to "plank" in the gallary to see if anyone would notice. Her mother quickly squashed the dream.

Fang reached over and held my hand. I looked out the car window and studied the swaying bare trees and the crunchy, iced grass. Suddenly I felt a poke right in my side. I yelped and raised my arm to smack Fang, who was smiling smugly, when I saw my parents staring at us in the rear-view mirror. I put my hand down and smiled casually.

"I...uh...accidently stepped on her foot." their gaze didn't move. "sorry Max." I nodded and smiled. they turned back to the road and the paper. I let out a sigh and pulled out my phone.

**Me: what did i tell you about poking my side?**

**Fang: i don't remember. mind telling me again?**

**me: let's say if our parent's werne't in the car, I might push you out into the street.**

**Fang: but max! That's not nice! *pouty face***

**me: :P don't test me! but nice save. the parents were so confused.**

**Fang: i know. I'm just smart like that. and that's why you love me.**

**me: sure. that's exactly why. ;)**

I wanted to kiss him so badly. He was always so gentle and loving. I turned away from him and busied myself counting street lamps so I wouldn't think about it. We drove down the street and parked by the park which was rich with trees and actually needed street lamps to light up the path through the shady park. Little bump like hills covered in green grass sat under the trees. We parked and began to walk through the trees to the museum. The air was bitterly cold and the shade didn't help. But I loved lingering in the shafts of warm sun that cracked through the branches high above. I stuffed my hands deep inside the pockets of my jacket and looked over to see Fang's hand occasionaly moving towards mine but then he would pull it away. He wanted to hold my hand badly, almost as bad as I wanted to hold his. I really don't want to explain to my parents about us dating. They wouldn't trust him in our house. They scared my first boyfriend away (yes I did have one in 8th grade). They can do it again.

The large cream colored building with big stone columns came into view. We hurried up the steps into the marble room filled with paintings. We turned in our coats and purses (yah like I was going to steal a masterpiece and stick it in my purse). Our group wandered up the huge stairs and right into the main gallery.

"This is the exhibit about the really neat realism paintings of nature I was tell you guys about in the car," my mom said, trying to play tour guide again. _Wait, she was talking to us in the car? _I thought. We wandered around the gallery admiring the work. Such a nice thing to do at 10 in the morning when you are STARVED. I stood at a painting of jagged, grass covered cliff, jutting out into the choppy water below. It looked so life like and real I could almost believe that if I put my hand through the painting, I could feel the ocean spray on my face and the wind in my hair.

"Max, you coming?" I looked up, I couldn't believe they had looked at every painting. They proubly just saw a pretty picture. I saw the paint strokes and the layers and the contrast and shading.

"Um...how about you guys go ahead and keep looking and I will meet you in the gift shop in about an hour."

"We can wait, I don't want you to be alone." My dad said, holding the group back.

"I will walk with her. You guys keep going. I wanted to look some more to," Fang said in his quiet voice. All three parents looked at each other and shrugged. They started to walk to the next room when my dad turned and glared at Fang and pointed giving the Take-Care-Of-My-Daughter-Or-I-Kill-You-Look. Fang smiled and nodded and started to walk around the vast room. I looked at the next one of a water fall and admired the movement of the piece. I could faintly hear Fang walk up behind me and hug me from behind. He rested his chin on my head and swayed me back and forth and we looked at the painting till we saw every detail. Then he just held my hand as we walked to each painting. Each one different but beautiful.

The last painting was of the beach. A large rock like island was towering out of the water in the distance while small rocks made a "mountian range" across the beach and up into the swaying grasses. The water was a steel-blue and was foaming and crashing onto the sand. My heart ached for the feeling of sand under my feet and in my toes. I needed to know what the water felt like splashing over my legs and carring the shiny rocks onto the shore.

"You ever been to the beach?" Fang asked not able to tear his gaze from the picture.

"My mom hates the water. She always said it would drag us out to sea so she never took us."

"Really? Never?" I shook my head. The only place I had been outside of the near-by cities was the little cabin we had just outside of a town in the mountains. I told Fang this.

"You were pretty much moving away from the water. I will take you there when it gets warmer out so you can go in the water." I looked up into his dark, smiling eyes.

"Promise." He told me, leading me into the next gallery.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't shake the image of Max's face when I told her I would take her to the beach. I had been there many many times so it was still hard to believe she had never been there. Her whole face lit up and was smiling all the way through the next two rooms. Max kept commenting on the light in the paintings. She would have this look on her face like she wanted to throw herself into the painting and come out on the other side in the vast forests and wide plains.

I would smile at her and lead her to the next painting and then the next. Our shoes squeaking on the marble. She looked at her watch and then we hurried down the stairs to the gift shop where the rest of our families were. I let our hands drop and I stepped farther away from her. I could tell her dad hated my guts. Nothing I say or do is going to change that. And nothing they say or do is going to keep Max and I apart.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't know why but I was having issues with typing today. More updates later (or tomorrow).**

**Review review review! Thanks guys!**

**-Faerie :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! After the most torturous 3 days of my life (without writing), my hand got better. Now I can update! YAY! But I definetly still have to be careful so I may only update twice today. Enjoy and review!**

**-Faerie**

**p.s. I don't own Lego House by Ed Sheeran and neither does Fang. So yah. :)**

* * *

The gift shop was filled with sketch books, crafts, art supplies, things with the museum logo on it and little hand crafted items. My mom and Jessie were looking around at the scarfs, while dad was preparing to open his wallet for what ever Nudge and Angel begged for. I wandered about, looking at the water color sets, the silver brushes. Everything was so pretty but nothing just screamed my name, or my wallet. I wasn't broke, but I didn't want to spend money on something i wasn't going to use often. Off in the paint section was some tubes of acrylic that came in a set called 'Ocean Waves' I knew I needed some better colors for my painting at school so I went ahead and bought the little pack of 6 tubes of ice blue, aqua, teal, dark blue, light gray and dark gray.

The cashier was looking over her book at Fang across the store. I cleared my throat loudly so she would notice me.

"Oh hey." She took the box of paints and began to type in the numbers. The girl was probably in her late teens/ early twenties. She looked over my shoulder at Fang. I turned around and saw he was just looking at the prints of the paintings. I took a step to the side and blocked her view, clearing my throat again. I handed her the money and took the paints, making sure to say in a matter-o-fact tone, 'He's taken', before walking back to the group. I went over to relieve my dad of his baby-sitting duties. I was over with Nudge and Angel helping them try on the hats when I saw Fang talking quietly to the girl and pointing at the jewelry case. The both turned to look over at me so I turned my back and put Angel's hat back on the shelf.

"Max, help me decide, purple hat with the bow or the green knitted one with the flower?" Angel said, pulling on my arm. Then Nudge had me choose a hat for her to. I handed a red felt hat to Nudge and a purple one to Angel. I felt a light hand on my back, I turned to see Fang. We walked over to near the group by the door.

"What were you looking at over there?"

"Oh nothing. I wanted to know the price but it was expensive." I nodded, feeling better knowing the girl from the counter hadn't flirted too much. Once Nudge and Angel both had there hats and my mom had her scarf, we went to get our coats and then headed out to the park.

"Mom, light's fading, vision bleary, can't. Go. Further. Need. Food." I pretended to faint while we walked down the stairs.

"Okay then, drama queen. We will get some food."

"THANK YOU!" Shouted just about everyone. We walked through the park and past the gushing fountain and to the little cafe that was our family's favorite place to go. The place was nearly empty which was perfect. We sat our things at the big table and went to the glass cases full of French pastries and treats. We ordered our food and took the pastries to our tables. I hated the chocolate croissants so i got a regular one. The little brown, crispy flakes fell as i picked it up. The inside was so flaky and buttery that when my real food (chocolate crepes with powdered sugar and strawberries) came I almost didn't put it down. Just almost. Everyone started shoveling the food into there mouth.

"Sorry for starving you guys this morning. But if we had come here earlier it would have been too full of people." My mom said, an eclair in her hand.

"Don't apologize, it was really nice. And this food is amazing," Jessie said with a smile. We ate until there weren't even crumbs left. Then it was back in the car. Yes, this was what we called an "adventure" in our family. A couple hours of shopping or eating or exploring then right back home. This car ride was shorter with Nudge and Angel singing the whole time to every song on the radio. We would cringe when they hit the high notes and duck when the started dancing.

As soon as we were home, I went upstairs and pulled on sweat pants that went down to my knee and a sweatshirt. I went downstairs to find my mom making hot chocolate and my dad starting a fire in the fire place. _Wait, holy crap! _I thought, walking through the room.

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I hissed taking the lighter from him and pulling him out of the fireplace. "Jessie, Fang and Angel." I hissed a little louder. His eyes widened and he quickly emptied the fireplace. I went over and cranked up the heat instead. I figured a heating bill would be lower than the mental therapy we would be paying for if they were sensitive about having a fire.

I walked into the office which always got the warmest and sat down on the couch with the laptop. I started watching some shows on Netflix. Soon the day snuck away from me and it was around 3:45. Fang walked in and plopped down on the couch. I pulled off my head phones and paused my show.

"You seem pretty content." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do you mind parting with your computer and couch for a bit to go on a date?"

"No! Of course I don't mind!" I practicaly screamed, already shutting off the computer. "Give me 15 minutes!" I ran up the stairs and changed into a long,thick, gray cardigan and a pale pink top. I yanked on my knitted boots and and grabbed my purse. My hair was yanked into a high ponytail and I pinned my bangs back with a little braid. Fang was standing by the door waiting when I came almost tumbling down the stairs. I threw my arms around him in a hug, then we walked out to the car.

"Do the parent's know we are gone?"

"Yep. They think we are with Ella and Iggy at the movies." I smiled and turned on the heat in the car. Even after playing 20-Questions, Fang still didn't tell me where we were going. We drove into the city and parked infront of a litte restaurant. We walked inside and sat down across from each other at the little tables. The walls were a light brown and had swirling designs in gold. Neat lighting fixtures hung from the ceiling. There was a bar at one end, a sea of tables and then a small stage where a band was playing quietly. I smiled at Fang across the table and we ordered our food.

After eating delicous food, we sat and listened to the music playing. When one of the songs ended, Fang got up and walked over. He climbed on the stage and whispered something to one of the band members and pointed over at me. Oh gosh, if he was going to make me sing, I might just have to kill him. Then he picked up one of the acoustic guitars and began to play. Fang stepped up to the mic and started to sing.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house_  
_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

Fang's voice made the whole room go silent. Everyone stopped eating and the waiters stopped serving. Even people from the kitchen came out just to see who was singing. His voice was so perfect. I smiled as he smiled at me from up on the stage.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_And colour you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_And I'll surrender up my heart_  
_And swap it for yours_

I could almost feel my heart sigh at his voice as he sang to me. A few people started clapping along and soon everone was.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Soon the song was over and the whole restaurant errupted in applause. He put down the guitar and walked back over. I was practicaly crying as I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tightly I thought I might kill him. We payed the bill and left before everyone came over to talk to us. The little maple leaves that fell from the trees in the sidewalk crunched under our shoes as we walked down the street. The sky had already gotten dark. The street lamps made pools of light that blended with the lights from the restaurants and shops. Our fingers were laced in each others as we walked into a little chocolate shop.

"Two hot chocolates." He told the lady behind the counter. He handed her a folded bill and led me over to a table.

"This place has the best hot chocolate you will ever have," Fang said, smiling and brushing his bangs out of his face. I just laughed and smiled. I was still high off of the song he sang to me.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked, taking off my jacket and putting it over the back of the chair.

"My whole family sings. It just kind of runs in the family, I guess." The hot chocolate came. I took a tentative sip and was completely overwhelmed with sweet chocolate. The whipped cream was creating froth in the milky chocolate. We just talked for awhile, sipping our hot cocoa and smiling. The little shop was empty so we could talk as loud as we wanted.

"I have something for you." Fang reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black, cardboard box. He slid it across the table to me. I smiled as I opened the little box. A silver set of wings hung from a delicate chain.

"Fang, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" He took the necklace from the box and stood behind me. He gently put the chain around my neck. The little wings landed right over my heart, the silvery metal cold against my skin. I stood up next to him and kissed him. Together we walked out to the street and walked against the cold wind to the car. The ride was less than quiet. We just kept talking about childhood memories, funny stories, everything. We got into these conversations where we just couldn't stop talking. We pulled into the driveway and got out. The house was pretty dark for only 8 at night. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I couldn't hear anyone awake which was odd. I closed the door and put my arms around Fang's neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on my waist and we stood there for awhile. The light over head clicked on.

We pulled away quickly and found my mom standing by the light switch. The other parents walked in and they stared at us. Jessie was trying to hold back her smile while my mom just looked a bit confused. It was my dad who I was worried about. His face was turning a bit red. He opened his mouth to probubly start yelling but my mom grabbed his arm. He pushed her away and charged at Fang. He glared at him and started yelling at us.

"Where were you? We called Dr. Martinez and she said Ella was at Iggy's and you guys weren't there. You lied to us. What is the meaning of this?"

"Dad, seriously calm down. We just went to dinner."

"How long have you guys been together? Why didn't you tell us! I refuse to let you to see each other!" I grabbed Fang's hand and looked to the mom's. They came over the my mom pulled dad away from us.

"I'm sorry sir. I should have asked first. It was just dinner." Fang said quietly and politly to him. "And I'm sorry, but you can't keep Max and I apart." Before my dad could explode again, Jessie came forward.

"Let's let them explain. I trust them. Let's all go into the kitchen and sort this out. And I agree, unless there is a serious problem, if they want to be together, they can." I thanked Jessie silently as we all walked into the kitchen. Having Jessie on our side helped a lot. My mom didn't seem too upset. Just a little concerned. But even with both moms on our side, if dad was mad, we were in big trouble.

* * *

**There is a nice long chapter for you! Review review review! And thank you guys so much for the reviews and reading my story! More updates later!**

**-Faerie :D**

**p.s. I have a link to the Ed Sheeran song on my profile! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Oh my gosh is this only my second update this weekend?! O_O SORRY! I have been really busy this weekend. But whats coming next week? THANKSGIVING BREAK! YAY! I will try to update more then to! Enjoy and Review!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

I felt like I was under interrogation with my parents on one side of the table and Fang and I on the other. My dad looked mad. Like, really mad. For crying out loud, we hold hands and hug each other and he looked like he was seconds away from shoving Fang out the window.

"Where were you guys?" My mom asks, not looking too mad.

"There is a nice restaurant called Alex's. We went there and a little dessert place down the street." Fang told them, calmly.

"Sounds nice. And did you give her that necklace? It's very pretty!" Jessie pointed out. We nodded. Angel and Nudge came into the dining room with heaping bowls of icecream. They saw the interrogation and back away. I smiled and looked back to the parents.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Uh...about two weeks," I said, lying to them. They didn't need to know anything. My dad started ranting about how Fang better not "break my heart" and such. He just kept going on and on.

"You guys, seriously? I love how you guys are freaking out about us when Angel has a boyfriend and Nudge likes him to." Whoops. I'd pay for that later... Jessie's eyes went wide. She got up from the table and practicly dragged the two girls into the dining room. Nudge was talking non-stop about something (you begin to learn to tune her out) while Angel's face was red with anger. Suddenly all the attention was turned to the girls. Oh gosh. The moms were whispering something. I swear I heard the two most dreaded words. The. "Talk." I jumped up and was about to hurry from the room when my dad stopped pointed at me,

"Max, sit down now." I plopped back down in my chair and turned to Fang who was resting his head on his hands and was dozing off. Everybody was talking at once and he managed to actually close his eyes. I leaned against his shoulder and tried closing my eyes to. It wasn't working.

"Can we go now?" I asked loudly to the parents.

"No, we aren't finished talking to you to," my dad started.

"I trust them. Fang is a nice guy. Max is smart. Yes, you guys can go. I will be up in just a bit." Then my parents started arguing. I just covered my ears and walked up stairs with Fang close behind. I could hear my parents arguing and Jessie talking to Angel who was yelling loudly and Nudge who was trying to "keep the peace".

"Holy crap, who knew going on one date would cause all that?" Fang said, humor lurking in his voice. I laughed and kissed him goodnight. It was best if I kept a bit of distance. I closed my bedroom door and started on my homework. It was taking everything in me not to go running into Fang's room and just sit in there with him and watch him do homework or help him choose music. I could hear footsteps in the hall. I went back to working on my math when my mom walked in.

"Hey Max?" I turned. She was standing by my door.

"Yeah?"

"I trust you, okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight." She closed the door and I didn't go back to homework until her footsteps went silent.

The morning was not to unbearable. Neither was a single day that week. The hard part was saying goodbye to Fang in the morning and leaving for school. When I was at school, it was just like old times. Ella and I sticking together like glue, Iggy being our side-kick. Braving the school together. Every day was the same. And it was slowly and brutaly KILLING ME. The rest of October was ok but the month of November, now that was when I started to die. There was only 1 day till the relatives arrived for thanksgiving. That should spice things up a bit. Or it could explode. Either way, something different would happen.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I struggled out of bed, swaying on my feet. My eyes still half-glued shut with sleep. I opened the door to find my mom with a stack of sheets. She hurried in and started yanking the covers off my bed. I grumbled and ran my fingers through my hair. Well, there goes my bed.

"Your aunt and uncle are going to stay in here tonight. You and Nudge are sharing a room." Oh. Crap. "And Fang is moving rooms to. The cousins will be in his room." Tomorrow night, there will be 3 sets of aunts and uncles, fully equipped with children and their boyfriends/girlfriends and my grandparents. WHY ME?! And then some of Fang's family was coming to. Thats roughly 50 people. Now, don't get me wrong. Our house is plenty big for that. We have all of them bringing food (thank God!) and we can entertain them. Well, my family can. Not me of course. That requires being social.

In English we started writing our stories. I was writing about the time Ella and I had desided to run away because of our families and we spent a whole week in the woods by our park. And a week doesn't sound that much. Oh it was, for 12 year olds. We spent the week in a fort made of branches, living off of energy bars and other snacks we could fit in our bags. Our families searched and were so worried for us, they thought we were dead or something.

In art class at the end of the day, I almost finished my painting. I just needed to add the little details and I was finished. Almost everyone was either close to done or done. I saw Fang's painting. I grabbed a box and checked out some paints and stuffed the box in my bag. I took his painting and mine and covered them with plastic. We were supposed to finish them over break. I walked to Iggy's car in the parking lot when the thought hit me. Fang's family has to meet and bond with mine. This was going to be one interesting thanksgiving.

* * *

**Sorry it skipped time. But 1. It was moving too slowly 2. Thanksgiving is next week so it would be timed perfectly 3. I had NO CLUE as to what should come next so this would help. I will update again soon! Review Review Review! THANKS!  
-Faerie :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry my last chapter was kind of crap. I had to skip ahead in time a bit and yeah. I was tired. But today I'm ready to write a super cute, Faxy chapter!  
And I skipped to thanksgiving because i thought it would be cool to have the time of the story match real life time (sorta). So enjoy and review!  
-Faerie :)**

* * *

The house smelled thickly of chemically cleaning products. "Orange" scented. I closed the door and heard the sound of the vacuum running in the living room and the shouts of the girls on the Wii. I heard someone (it must have been Jessie) in the kitchen. I hurried up the stairs and stashed my painting and paints in the closet and then ran to Jessie's room where Fang was going to sleep on the floor. I walked in to find Fang on the bed typing something on his laptop. I leaned his canvas on the dresser and sat on the bed facing him. He smiled at me then went back to looking at the papers spread around the bed. They looked like drafts for the paper due in December for English.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, sitting criss-cross on the comforter.

"Writing."

"You can draw, sing, dance, play the guitar, write. What can't you do?"

"Anything that involves running, jumping, catching or throwing, I hate with a passion." I laughed and watched as his fingers moved across the keys.

"You excited to for the relatives?"

"Hell no," Fang said loudly. "But I am excited for them to meet you."

"Why?" I didn't know why his family would want to meet me. I'm just me. And that is what he said.

"Because, you are Max," he said, shooting me one of his wonderfully quirky, lopsided smile. His dark eyes peered at me from under his black hair. I moved closer as he saved and closed the document. Fang leaned over, and kissed me on the lips. Everything about the kiss was addicting. I found myself running my fingers through his soft hair. His hand were on the small of my back, holding me close. There was a knock on the door. We pulled away quickly, Fang grabbing his laptop and continuing to type. I caught him smiling to himself as his mom walked in.

"Oh, uh...hey Max. Your aunt and uncle are here. Your mom wants us to come down and meet them." We nodded and followed her down stairs. In the doorway was Aunt Lina and Uncle Ross and their three kids, Alex, Jade and Raquel. Lina eyed Fang nervously and shook his hand. I can't stand how people take one look at him and instantly label him as a troubled Emo kid. I can't imagine how it must feel to get that look. I just don't understand. Fang has never been impolite or rude or disrespectful to anyone (Ari the exception). He was quiet and smiled a bit to them.

The way Fang looks at me, his dark eyes looking into mine, with such love. His kisses were nothing but sweet and gentle. The way he holds my hand so I know I'm not alone. But they don't care about that.

My mom showed them their rooms while Fang and I crashed on the couch. He leaned against the end of the couch, I squeezed in next to him and leaned back against his chest. It was quite comfortable. Until the cousins came in. Alex was 15 and had been my friend since we were little. Jade was 19 and didn't give a crap about anything. While little Raquel was only 11 and just wanted to be like her older sister. They plopped down on the couches and chairs and watched Nudge and Angel play Wii. I noticed Alex staring at Fang and I.

"Are you two dating? Or do you just like snuggling with random house guests?" I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his head, Fang laughed. Alex glared and grabbed his pillow. I screamed as the pillow narrowly missed me and hit Jade. Soon she was cussing her head off and making death threats. Angel, Nudge and Raquel all stared at her, absorbing each word and filing them away for later use.

"Okay, I've got an idea. Let's not have a pillow fight til tomorrow when there are a ton more people." They nodded and sat back down. Even though having your house filled with relatives and strangers will be living hell, I needed something to happen. I was going insane. Tomorrow afternoon couldn't come any sooner.

*next day*

_Ding dong. _Oh Shiz. When mom opened that door, I would be forced to hug and smile and mingle. The real reason I just couldn't handle this was that these really aren't my real family. I was adopted from God knows who from God knows where and so these aren't really the people I'm related to. All the years of family reunions and get-together's had been with complete strangers. Well, not strangers, not really. But do they even count as family?

I felt like I has watching some horror movie. I watched from the top of the stairs thinking _No! Don't do it you idiot! Don't open the door! I said don't open the- _then usually the zombie or the serial killer comes and murders them. This time a rush of family members came streaming in. Most likely just as bad.

Yay! Hugs! Hello's! 'Max you have grown so much!' Hip hip! hooray. For goodness sakes! It has only been like a month or two!I have not grown a single freakin' inch!

"Max, how are you?" My grandma came over and gave me a hug. Who could resist a hug from grandma? I mean this was my grandma, the best one ever.

"I'm good!"

"Great! And who is this young man?" She said, looking Fang up and down.

"Nick, but you can call me Fang. It's a pleasure to meet you," He said, shaking her hand gently. Grandma smiled at him and gave his hand a good hard shake before leading me off a bit.

"Nice work Max, but I do have to say, he needs a hair cut." She smiled and winked and started to turn around. "Oh and perhaps a new belt." I laughed and led all the kids from ages 11 to 18 down to the basement. (That's not creepy one bit.)

The basement has carpet and old furniture and a working TV so we were set for the day. Alex came down and finished the HUGE pile of just about ever single bean bag, pillow and cushion from upstairs. Suddenly we were in two groups, nearly killing each other for the pillows. There was five of us on a team against the other 6. We built a fortress and then pillows flew. I crept away from the fort with a pillow, ready to clobber my cousin Miles over the head with it. Suddenly, Alex came up behind me holding my arms behind my back. I screamed and tried to break free.

"We've got a hostage!" I was forced into their fortress of sheets. I nearly laughed my guts out as I kicked a cushion and the whole roof fell through. Everyone screamed as I ran back to my fort.

"Wow Fang. You didn't even come to rescue me? Gosh."

"Your Max. You can handle anything." Suddenly our fort was ambushed. Everyone was tackling each other and screaming and laughing. I loved it! My grandma came down and stared at our huge dog pile. We stopped and turned to her.

"Hi grandma!" She laughed and called us up for dinner. Oh great. Dinner. Here is where the evening gets interesting.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it like that. I will update again tonight hopefully. Oh and this just made me smile:**

**CupCakeSlayer:**

I liked it

**So much detail! ;) Keep the reviews coming! They keep me motivated and make me smile! Love you guys!  
-Faerie :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**HI! I just got home from dance class and am SO tired but I checked my reviews and they made me smile so much you guys get another update tonight!  
HOORAY! So...Where were we...? Oh yeah! The part of thanksgiving where everyone gains a couple of pounds or "saves up for winter". FOOD! I like the pumpkin pie the best but pie is a waste of food if you don't cover the whole entire freakin' thing in whipped cream. JK! Can you tell I'm excited? Well, I am. So enough rambling from me! Let's get on with the story! Enjoy and Review!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

The table had two extra panals in it and we still couldn't fit everyone at it. So we had chairs and benches all around the room. I sat down next to Fang at the table and across from his grandparents and next to his aunt. He introduced me as his "Lovely Max". I smiled and waved. The food was set out, steaming and giving off wonderful aromas. I loaded my plate and took Fang's hand. Soon everyone caught on and everyone was holding someones hand. We all bent our heads as my grandma (as always) leads us in prayer. Then we all began to eat. I usualy didn't eat breakfast or lunch so I could fit in all the food. I was working on my turkey when Fang's grandparents, both with gray hair and dark eyes, started talking to me.

"What is your name?" I quickly swallowed my turkey.

"Max," I told her, smiling. Her thin lips twitched into a smile while her husband smiled broadly and reached across the mashed potatos to shake my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Max." What is it with couples having awkwardly different opinions about us being together? What is up with everyone freaking staring at us like Fang and I could never be together? Really, it's not a big deal. We both love each other so there isn't anything they can do about it. So why bother?

We talked a bit about school and interests, I finally won Fang's grandmother's smile when I told her about art. Our families took turns meeting each other and talking. It was actualy going...well. I was becoming a bit scared, I mean WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHAT HAVE THEY DONE WITH MY FAMILY? I was in the midst of my freak out when my big mouthed uncle Phil, practicly shouted across the table:

"So, Fang, your dad couldn't make it tonight?" The breath caught in my throat. All of Fang's family froze.

"He's dead." Fang said back to him, staring at his stuffing. I looked around and saw the whole room frozen in that one second of time. Forks poised over the turkey. Hands that had been reaching for glasses of water froze. Uncle Phil's face was white.

"My condolences." Everyone on my side nodded. And just when I thought it was going well. Slowly everyone went back to eating and chatting quietly. I tapped Fang's elbow. He looked over slightly. I mouthed to him 'you ok?'. He nodded and excused himself to get a drink.

"Hows Nick holding up?" I looked up, realizing it was Fang's grandmother talking to me.

"Oh...uh. He has been taking a break from school. He seems to be ok." She nodded and smiled sadly.

"Hey, uh. I have a question. How did he get the nick-name Fang?" His aunt smiled and began to tell me.

"When he was about 5, he lost his two front teeth. He was such a pale little boy and had a cute little black mop of hair. At school a teacher told him he looked like a vampire. It took a few years for him to get stuck with the name. But now he loves it." I smiled at the thought of little Fang with his front teeth missing. I imagined him smiling toothlessly at his dad, showing him the tooth. We all laughed a little as he walked in.

"Gossiping is not nice." Fang said, knowing we were talking about him. Our plates were all licked clean by this time. Then out came the pies. I took a huge slice and covered the whole slice in whipped cream.

"Max, did you even get any pie?" Fang asked, stealing a glob of the whipped cream from the top of my pie. I devored about 3 pieces after that one. I leaned back, completely stuffed. Everyone was. The two clans rose from the tables and went there seperate ways. All the kids went down stairs for a movie while some went to divide up the leftovers. Most just sat and talked. Fang and I went into the office an sat on the couch.

"You sure your ok? My uncle can be a complete ass sometimes." He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Used to it by now." We sat in silence for a minute or two.

"It's like a hole." I looked up.

"What is?"

"My dad being gone. I feel like there is a gap or hole, right inside me. Sometimes it's numb somtimes it hurts. It's weird being in your house and not my own. And not being with my dad." I held onto him, holding him close. "And then there are no memories. We salvaged one album but the pictures are almost ruined. The house is in ruins. It's like my dad's existance has been wiped from the world." Fang didn't cry. He didn't speak. He just sat there, running his fingers through my hair, his eyes staring absently out at the dark street. I heard good byes and I slipped out of Fang's arms and snuck into the hall. I said goodbye as most of them were leaving. My grandma stopped in the doorway. She whispered in my ear,

"Now, you be nice to that boy, Fang. He seems like a sweetheart." Fang appeared like a freakin' ninja behind me. Grandma's voice grew louder.

"That goes to you to Fang! You better be nice to Maxie here. Or you will be hearing from me!" She hugged him and hurried out the door.

"I will also be shunned by your whole family," he muttered in my ear as the last of the guests left.

"Better be nice then." He smirked and held my hand.

One more night with out sleeping in my own room was going to kill me. I hated knowing there were people in _my_ room looking at _my_ stuff. I slid into my sleeping bag on Nudge's floor, cursing the hard floor. All I wanted now was to go lie in Fang's arms but we both knew that wasn't going to happen until the relatives were gone. I tossed and turned a bit before falling asleep on the uncomfortable floor. I dreamt of two angels with brilliant wings, standing at the edge of a cliff, looking over the barren landscape and out into the setting sun. Then they jumped and took flight.

* * *

**YAY! Okay so that is chapter 23! BOOM. There you go! Two updates in one day! *happy dance* I and filled with RAGE that I won't be able to update as often this break due to vacation but I will try my hardest! More updates tomorrow! Love you guys! Review review review! :) Hopefully my updates will get more exciting. I have some ideas for what to come next so don't kill me if there are a lot of filler chapters. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE! lol ok bye!**

**-Faerie :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Oh God. My back hurts. I moaned and sat up. Nudge's floor was so freakin' hard! I raked my fingers through my tangled hair and stumbled down to the kitchen. I plopped down ion a stool at the island and put my head in my hands. I had barely slept a bit last night because of the wind and rain storm. I heard a few people rustling around and talking quietly. I felt a hand on my back. I turned and found Fang yawning a good morning and trying to fix his hair.

"Hey," I said sleepily. Looking around, it seemed like no one got a good nights sleep. My mom, Lina, Ross, my dad and Jessie sat around with there coffee. I almost fell off of my stool and followed Fang into the living room where Raquel, Nudge and Angel sat watching TV. I crashed onto the couch and Fang sat down next to me and played with my hair. The show was stupid and cheesy but it was entertainment and it didn't require any energy so I was fine with that.

"Hey Angel? How much do I have to pay you to go get me a cup of coffee?"

"10 bucks."

"Uh...add it to my tab," I told her, closing my eyes and resting my head on a pillow. Angel came back with the coffee. YES. I WAS SAVED! I didn't care as it burned my tongue and throat as I drank it. I set the mug on the table and lied back down, Fang right besides me. I woke up slowly with the help of my coffee. God if it rains anymore I might die. We ate the breakfast of champions (chocolate pancakes with chocolate syrup and bacon). Then I sat back down on the couch. Fang and I started a movie but I ended up falling asleep. I was so exsausted it wasn't even funny.

"Max?" I peeked open my eyes. Fang was kneeling by the couch. It was around 2 pm.

"You awake?"

"Well I am now." I took a pillow and stuffed it over my face. Oh gosh why can't everyone just let me sleep? (Mr. Rain you had better be listening to my thoughts right now!) I was not in the mood to get in trouble for cussing my head off. Fang pulled the pillow off my face and handed me lunch.

"Thanksgiving leftovers?"

"Your mom's idea not mine." He smiled and sat down to play Wii. After eating I felt a little better. I had spent hours last night lying on the floor just thinking, not being able to sleep. Then when I couldn't take it, I took Nudge's reading lamp and read some of her books. Fang was racing on Mario cart and was failing at it.

"You suck at that," I said grabbing the remote from him and racing ahead. The race ended and Fang grabbed another remote. We raced for a bit, yelling at each other and purposly hitting each other off the track. Then Alex walked downstairs.

"Hey, whatcha up to?"

"Kicking Luigi's butt."

"Oh." He smiled and grabbed a remote. All three of us raced Mario Cart multiple times but lost. Jade walked in and sat down on the couch in the middle. She took the fourth remote and started a race. We drove our cars around an ice track. Jade beat us all by a lap. She smiled and tossed the remote at Alex, hitting him in the head. He yelled and rubbed his head. Jade left us to our game.

I'm feeling slightly depressed at how little I did today. I had three days of break left. I had to do something productive or I might die.

After yesterday's Sit-In-Front-Of-the-TV-And-Do-Nothing-Day, I felt the need to do _something _other than sit on the couch and breath. I mean, yes, I was going to do some breathing today, just not on the couch. I took my painting down to the office and blasted some music. I pulled out my color mixing guide and the paints and began to mix colors. The chemical paint smell filled the small stuffy room. I opened the window, sending a bit of chill into the room. I spread out my visual research across the desk and began to work on the waves. I wanted them to appear to be moving just like in movies. And trust me, I haven't forgotten Fang's promise to take me to the beach in the spring. I don't know if my parents will even be ok with it, but I will go no matter what. I dipped my brush in the bluish gray color I had made and began to work on the water.

The brush's short little tip moved slowly across the canvas. I dipped my brush into the white, not afraid to mix the colors and worked on the water where it met the shore, crashing against the sand. I pulled out a tooth pick and added little details to the water and the sand. Then I took a brush with longer bristles and began on the people in a gray color. I built up the color until their clothes and skin were dark shades, muted by the lack of sun on their backs.

With the music so loud, I didn't here Iggy and Ella come in and sit on the couch until Iggy cleared his throat loudly. I set my brush down and turned down my music.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I wiped my hands on an old towel and sat on the spinning office chair.

"We were bored out of our minds and so we let ourselves in." Iggy said, hugging a pillow.

"Of course you did."

"So where is your beautiful boy?" Ella smirked at me. I took note of Iggy's concerned look at the floor then a normal one at me.

"Probubly upstairs reading or something." I stood up and went back to my painting, "Do you guys mind if I finish this while we talk?" They shook their heads.

"You mean, you guys aren't with each other at every moment of the day?" Ella looked shocked. I shrugged and added some more color to the rocks along the shore.

"Not really. We tend to do our own thing sometimes." Ella nodded. Then Iggy perked up,

"You guys, I'm starved. Can we PLEASE go somewhere to get food?" I nodded, rinsing my brushes in my tub of water and setting them out to dry. I turned off my laptop and went to grab my purse. I stopped by Fang's room (the relatives left this morning YES!) I opened the door and leaned against the frame. He was curled up on his bed with his book.

"Ella, Iggy and I are going out for lunch. Wanna come?" Fang shook his head slowly, not looking up from his book. I felt bad leaving him but he did look pretty content with his book.

"Want me to bring you back something at least?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." I started to close the door when he called after me,"Love you Max." I smiled.

"Love you to." Then I walked down the hall and joined Ella and Iggy in the car.

**Fang's POV**

My book was just getting good, main character and friends were trapped and were about to escape, when Max walked in.

"Ella, Iggy and I are going out for lunch. Wanna come?" I shook my head. My book was too interesting (and confusing) to leave now. And besides, I wasn't even hungry. Max didn't leave. I hoped I hadn't hurt her feelings...

"Want me to being you back something at least?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." She started to leave. Who was I kidding, I didn't want her to leave.

"Love you Max." Love? Really Fang?

"Love you to." With that, and a smile, Max walked into the hall. I held that image of her smile and went back to reading. As soon as she was gone, I instantly missed her.

* * *

**No I didn't forget to post another chapter for you peeps. I was just really tired today so this chapter is kind of crap...and it's a filler chapter...sorry. But I'm finally free from school. YAY!  
What to look forward to in the next few chapters: 1. Fang going back to school 2. More Fax! 3. Drama. Major Drama. So look forward to that! If the exciting stuff doesn't happen next chapter, it will after one more filler chapter. (don't you just hate those?) I hate writing them! But it must be done!  
Well enough of my rambling! Review please and thank you! Love you guys!  
-Faerie :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**YO! So, yes I know you will look at the chapter and be like "What the ...?" That I skipped most of break. SORRY! But seriously, I'm saving you guys the torture of reading my crappy filler chapters. ;) Oh and I almost forgot: CHAPTER 25! YESSSS! Thank you so much for the reviews (love them!) and the favorites and followers! Makes me so happy! I will keep writing this FanFic until I get bored and run out of ideas. So expect a lot more!  
Enough randomness! Shall I set the scene?**

**It's monday morning, School. (bleh.) Fang desides he is going to go to school again! YAY! Maybe some Ari and the wicked (b)Witches drama. Oh and a new character!  
Enjoy! -Faerie :D**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

The rest of break had been boring. Max had been hanging out with Ella and Iggy all weekend. She always invited me, but I got the feeling that Iggy doesn't like me. Like, REALLY doesn't like me. I missed Max so much that I decided to go back to school. My mom had the teachers email me my homework and I copied Max's notes but really, sitting at home by myself without Max was killing me. I just hoped Ari didn't bother me again.

**Max's POV**

It was very early on Monday morning when I heard my door close. I was in that half awake state when the rightside of my bed creaked a little. I opened my eyes to find Fang lying next to me smiling.

"Holy crap, you are a freaking ninja!" I practicly screamed, throwing a pillow at him. Fang smiled and put the pillow under his head. I stretched my arms and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm going back to school today," he said in his calm voice, staring at my ceiling.

"You are? Awesome!" He nodded. I rolled over to face him. Fang just stared at the ceiling. I flicked his earing and smiled when he smirked a little.

"What's wrong? You don't seem excited. Tell me." he rolled over on his side, proping up his head on his elbow, so he faced me.

"It's the kids at school" Fang said quietly after a few long moments. "I hate being the outsider."

"Don't we all?" He avoided my eyes. "Just give them a totaly badass glare and walk away." Silence.

"Or you could just ignore them and follow Ella, Iggy and I around."

"Iggy hates my guts."

"No he doesn't. He is just..." Oh god what was the word... "he is like an over protective brother." Well that was better than telling him that Iggy likes me. Fang laughed and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"People really need to realize that your are Maximum Ride and you can handle yourself."

"Tell that to my parents, teachers, neighbors, Iggy, THE WORLD." Fang laughed some more. But I was not kidding. Everyone is always saying stupid stuff like "Oh Max, careful walking to the bus stop!" or "Max, slow down, you are going to hurt yourself!" Or even "Max darling, you are so fragile! Please be careful!" Yah. Fragile. Sure.

*line break*

Fang and I decided to walk to school and stop at the little cafe down the street. Fang walked with his arm around my waist, giving me butterflies. We stopped in the cafe and got coffee and giant chocolate chip cookies. The little metal table rocked a little on its cheep unsturdy legs. All was well until Ari and the populars walked in. Dylan, Ari and Ryan walked in with the little (B)Witches, Tiffany, Lissa and Aubry. Oh crap we were doomed. They walked over and pulled up chairs at our table.

"Hey Max. Hey Fang." Ari reached for my cookie. I smacked his hand so hard a couple people at the other tables stopped and stared. Nobody messes with my cookies!

"So, Fang, you are coming back to school?" Tiffany asked with a sneer.

"Yeah. Hope the school hasn't been infected by you guys while I was gone."

"Nope. But lets hope you don't turn everyone Emo." Ari said, Dylan laughing like it was the greatest come back of all time.

"You can't "turn someone emo". So leave us alone." I said, finishing my coffee so we could get out of here.

"Oh shut up Max. You don't know anything." My god they were terrible at this. Fang and I got up and walked out. They were idiots. Nothing we could do to change that.

*line break*

I went to math and Ella and I passed notes the whole class. We mastered the art of Note Passing in 7th grade. If you sit behind the person, toss it onto their chair. Infront you use your foot to slide it to the person. Across the room? Hopeless. Ella and I sit across the table from each other so we stick the notes in our notebooks so the other can slip it out and answer. Our school was to stupid to give the cool row desks to every class room so we have stupid tables filling our cramped classroom.

Classes went by with me txting Fang under the table. You would think if we were living down the hall from each other you would be sick of the person. Not true. I missed Fang incredibly. During fitness we played volley ball (NO!). I HATE it more than any other sport. It's flying objects hurtling through the air at you and you fall down trying to catch the thing. Lissa and Aubry hit the ball over the net and hit me in the head at least 4 times.

"What is this crap!? I bet it's horse meat or something!" Ella screamed at lunch when she was covering her hamburger with pickles. I poked at mine and followed her to where Iggy and Fang were sitting. We sat at the round blue table and began to eat the mysterious meat hamburgers with radioactive pickles and "ketchup". Suddenly Ella started waving like a lunitic to a girl across the cafeteria. The girl walked over and sat down.

"Guys, this is Ally. She is new. I saved her from being kidnapped and drugged into stupidity by the populars." The girl had brown eyes framed by mascara coated eyelashes. She was tall and had dark blue rectangular glasses. Her hair was just below her shoulders and a natural shade of red. I felt unsure about her. No wonder Ella had to step in to save her. The populars would have snatched her up and turned her into one of them, all because of her hair. Trust me. We don't need any more redheads running around wrecking havoc.

Iggy, Ella and even Fang loved her as soon as she opened her mouth to talk.

"I transfered from Park Dale because the kids there were brats." I laughed.

"Yah, this place ain't much better." Iggy put his arm around her. (bleh)

"Oh Ally, that's just Max being Max. As long as you hang with us you will be fine." He gave her a flirty smile, making her freckled face blush. (double bleh)

"Really? Hang with a flirt, a spaz, a weirdo and an emo?" We all stared at her. "I'm kidding! I'm such a dork. You guys seem really cool." I caught Fang watching her. I pulled out my phone.

**Me: Hey dude. Over here! Your girlfriend is sitting at the same table!**

**Fang: I'm not checking her out. She will leave us for the populars any second now.**

**Me: Sure. She is just another copy of Lissa in disguise.**

**Fang: Maxy, seriously. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I don't want some stupid Lissa clone.**I smiled and tuned back into the conversation with Ally.

**Fang's POV**

Crap. I was dead meat. Red hair is one of my weaknesses. I mean I love Max. Really love her. But Ally was actually really pretty. _No Fang. Shut up. You love Max. _I looked to my angel Max. Her chocolatey eyes glaring at Ally, a fake smile plastered across the lips I craved. There was no thinking about it. I loved Max.

*after lunch*

**Still Fang's POV**

Ally sat next to Iggy at our table in english. Max looked like she was going to explode. We were supposed to be reading our openings for the paper due and giving critiques and filling out papers. Instead, we were listening to Ally talk and flirt with Iggy.

"Iggy you are SO funny!" She said, practicly sitting on his lap. Max was trying to work on her paper. I heard her swearing under her breath. She jammed her earbuds in. Dang it. I was on my own.

"But really I was sick and tired of having the populars bully my friends. So I just gave them the finger," Iggy told her.

"Yeah and later, this is the best part of the story, Dylan shoved him into a trash can and all the trash went everywhere and they both got detention!" I said sarcastly, going back to drawing in the margins of my notebook paper. Ally laughed and got up to sharpen her pencil.

"She is so HOT!" Iggy whispered loudly to Max and I.

"She is such a s-" Max started, her voice filled with venom.

"Max, calm down." I interrupted her, I placed a hand gently on her arm and then went back to drawing. Ally came back and moved her chair between Iggy's and mine. Then she started flirting with me. Max was going to tear my head off. Or hers.

"So, Fangy, mind if I read your paper? I need some ideas for mine. And I'm sure you are an amazing writer," she said, perfect teeth shineing.

"Uh...It's Fang. Not Fangy. And no."

"Why not Fang? Please? You seem like a really cool guy." Ally pouted slightly and started to slip the paper I had typed and printed out from under my arms. I stuffed it in my bag and lifted Max's chin. I kissed her lips breifly and turned back to Ally.

"No." She looked between me and Max, who's glare was gone but was looking around the table, trying to decide what had happened. Ms. Lang walked over.

"Max? Music out. You guys are supposed to be sharing your work. Ally? Leave Iggy alone and Fang, please save the kissing for the hallways." She smiled and walked away. Well that was embarassing. Max was glaring at her paper and stuffed her iPod back in her bag. All I could do was pat her back and give her half smiles when she looked up at me.

**Max's POV**

The minute I got home I chucked my phone onto the couch. Ella and I had gotten in a texting battle about Ally. To her she was some "cool" new kid who we should all be friends with. To me she was just another Tiffany. We already have to deal with her and the clones Aubry and Lissa. They don't need a fourth. But we don't need a fith. But I saw the way Fang looked at her. Ally was pretty. I'm not going to lie. I just can not STAND seeing Fang look at her that way then turn and give me the same look.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Fanta from the fridge. Some people drown their sorrows with alchohol. I drown in soda. I sat on the couch. Suddenly Fang hopped over the back of the couch.

"Again with the ninja skills. Goodness." He smiled and laughed a little.

"Max, I'm so so sorry about today. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen and so smart and funny. I wouldn't want any other girl. Expecialy not that Ally girl. And besides, she dies her hair." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Okay maybe today wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Boom. Done. Chapter 25. YAY! So you guys still like it? Should I keep writing?Well even if you hate it I'm going to keep writing. SUCKS FOR YOU HATERS! ****So yah. Thank you so so so much for adding this story to your favorites and alerts! Love you guys! Update soon!  
-Faerie**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again my peoples! So I had written 2 chapter 25's because I didn't know which one to use. I posted the wrong one but I don't think anything majorly changed. But I did get some reviews about the Fax. Sorry about that! No need to worry! Fax shall not be harmed! I fixed the chapters so yeah. Well here you go! Chapter 26!  
-Faerie :)**

* * *

"Hey Igs. What's up-" I had climbed into the backseat with Fang and Ella and found Ally sitting in the front seat. Great. Just GREAT. Ally changed the station in the car.

"You guys have any tips for school?" She asked, looking in the mirror, fixing her makeup.

"Uh...pay attention in class? Don't run in the halls? Try not to eat the cafeteria food?" I said, trying not to full on knock her out of the car.

"No silly! I mean like which people I should watch out for. Or what teachers are the worst. Which boys are the cutest?"

"So, you are asking us, anti-social misfits for social advice?" Wow Ella, where did you find this one? "Oh and cutest boys, I can answer that one. Fang here, is the cutest. But he is taken by me." I smiled in satisfaction as Fang gave a little wave and held up our tightly laced hands.

"Is Iggy taken?" Ally asked, smirking just a bit.

"NO!" Iggy shouted about to lean over the kiss her, and about to run a stop sign.

"IGGY! BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL NOW! RED MEANS STOP YOU IDIOT!" Ella shouted, whacking the side of his head. Ally laughed a high pitched laugh (which was sooo already on my nerves) and pulled out her phone. Thank god she is only in my english class and not in art class. That would push me from "pissed" to "On the verge of murder".

*line break*

Ella and I forgave each other in time for lunch. I packed Fang and I lunch becuase today was supposudly "chicken" nuggets. We started to eat when Ella and Iggy walked over. Oh and that red haired chick to. We started to eat as Iggy went on and on about the new set of explosives he had been working on. Yes Iggy! Make more bombs to set off in class! That will make the teachers so happy!

"Iggy, if you keep setting off bombs in class you are going to get kicked out."

"No Max. You mean the teachers will give me time off 'cuz they love me!"

"Yeah I think they want to push you out infront of the school buses." Ella said, ripping apart her sandwhich. I stared at the poor innocent pb&j lying in pieces on the table.

"Ella, you ok? You murdered your sandwhich." She looked up, blinking a bit, like she had been staring off into space. She looked down at the remains of her sandwich.

"Well, that's interesting. Yeah, I'm good I guess. Its just my mom has a boyfriend, Dan. I don't like him much. I mean, Dan's nice, but really, he is trying to by my dad already." Ella said, picking up one of the pieces of sandwich and popped it into her mouth. Ally was being very quiet. Too quiet. She was texting someone, giggling a little.

"Who's making you laugh? I hope they aren't as funny as me," Iggy said, winking at Ally.

"Oh just a friend from Park Dale." LIAR. She twitched a little when she said it, and her fingers quickly found her water bottle. Iggy didn't seem to notice, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna chatch a movie sometime?"

"Sure!" Ally smiled at Iggy. Ella shot me a look of "What the heck?" I returned it.

*later*

Seeing all the nasty cafeteria food was bad enough. Now I had to watch Ally and Iggy being all "cutesy" in class. At least it wasn't her and Fang. Then I probubly would kill her then brutaly hurt Fang. I mean he doesn't deserve to die. Ally does though. While they were busy, Fang and I edited each others papers. Well, he edited mine. Fang decided to be all secretive about his paper. I noticed a paper sticking out of his notebook. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

More pictures of Fang commiting suicide. "Emo Boy" was written across the top. Ari, Dylan and Ryan can all go to Hell. Fang saw me looking at it and turned away. I grabbed my pencil and put the drawings infront of him. I drew wings on the stick figure jumping from the roof. I turned the knife into a pen and drew a stick figure me with him drawing on it's arm. I changed the eyes on the stick figure that had drowned themself so they were just swimming.

At the top I erased "Emo Boy" and wrote "Fang" with a heart next to it. I pushed the paper closer to him. I watched as he looked at the drawings and smiled. REALLY smiled. Fang took the pictures and put them in his binder.

"Now when Ari is being a jerk I can whack him over the head with my binder and blame it on you." I smiled to. God, if we weren't in the middle of class I would kiss him until my head hurt.

Today our paintings were due in art class. We put them on display in the halls and we had to tour around and tell the class about the painting. This was the one freakin' thing I hated about this class. Explaining my art. Why should we have to tell everyone about our "artistic intent" when mine is just: "I painted a picture of the ocean. I want to see the ocean. I think the ocean is pretty." NO DURH.

When it came to my turn, I stood next to my painting and said pretty much just that.

"Uh...I'm Max. This is my painting of the ocean. I have never been to the beach so I painted what I thought it would be like, I guess." I was about to run for it when the art teacher decided I needed to elaborate.

"Explain the figures in the surf." I looked at my painting for help.

"Uh...my friend Fang promised to take me to the beach as soon as it got warmer. So yeah..." I hurried to the back of the crowd before any more questions were asked. Fang smiled at me then walked over to his piece.

"Fang, this is a very dramatic piece. Do you mind explaining it?"

"Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" The class laughed. Our teacher must have shot Fang the evil glare because he started talking about the painting.

"It's about loss, kind of," He said, his fingers gliding over the painting to the empty landscape with the big rocks and bare trees. I heard one of the boys muttering something about it being too morbid. I hit is arm hard enough for him to yelp. I shot a dagger like glare at him and went back to listening.

"And hope. Like, having a new chance and moving on." Fang said, pointing at the sunrise. "And finding that hope." He pointed at the two angels on the edge, looking out over the destruction.

"I have lived in this world. But I found hope."

"Fang I was wondering if you could explain your color choices. And the people with the wings. I still don't get it," the teacher said.

"No. It's art. It's mine. It doesn't need to be explained." With that he walked down the hall, everyone stared after him. Then turned to the clock in the hall. Time to go! YES! FREEDOM! We all ran down the hall to grab our bags. I took mine and followed Fang out to the hall. I stopped just to look at my painting for a second. It had the same movement I wanted it to.

"Winter better hurry up. You are taking me to the beach or I will take myself." Fang put his arm around my waist.

"I promised didn't I?" I nodded. "My dad promised me we could go. Then he was gone a month later. I'm not letting you down."

* * *

**AWWWW! There you go folks! FAX SHALL NEVER DIE! Well, no promises. ;) If the wonderful light of Fax flickers for a bit, it's ok! Max and Fang are too perfect to actually break apart. Oh and it won't be because of Ally! Don't worry your little hearts out! And I might start another fanfic. Maybe not. I dunno!  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, leave a review for a smile! If you really liked it, add to alerts. If you loved it, add to your favorites!  
OR NOT!  
Hope you all are having a very epic Turkey Day Eve! Peace out!  
-Faerie :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**I might not get to update this weekend so I took a break from eating the sugar from the counter while my mom bakes pie to update for you guys! None of you want to here me go on and on so enjoy, and review!  
-Faerie :)**

* * *

"Holy freakin' crap!" I screamed as Fang jumped into my room while I was putting on make up and blasting MitiS. He grabbed me around the waste and tried to drag me out the door. I laughed and smeared my eyeliner on his arm.

"Come on we are late! Iggy is already here!"

"Just a second you crazy person!" He let go long enough for me to put my make up on and grab my backpack. Then he nearly carried me down stairs. I laughed and screamed, messing up his hair. Fang put me down and we walked out to Iggy's car that was idling in the driveway. Puffs of exhaust nearly froze in the late November air.

"Gosh, what was taking you so long?" Ella said, turning up the heat.

"Hey, I over slept. Chill out." I buckled up and slumped in my seat.

"We still have to pick up Ally." Iggy said, driving down a street into a neighborhood I had never been to.

"Can't we just let her take the bus?"

"No! That's where the Witches will kidnap her!" God, why did they care so much about her. Why can't we just feed her to the demons? We pulled up in front of a HUGE brick house with big white pillars and a fountain gushing from the middle of their lawn. Two shiny cars sat in the drive way. The big french doors opened and Ally kissed both of her parent's cheeks and hurried down the path. SERIOUSLY? She has perfect hair, perfect grades, a perfect house and even her freaking parents look perfect!

I groaned and moved over so Ally could have a seat. We drove to school with her and Iggy flirting and talking the whole way. Every time Ally laughed, I could see Ella mocking her and then glaring at the road.

**me: HAH. Now who's idea was it to save her?**

**Ella: Well, now you have my full permission to push her out of the car.**

I laughed and Ally tried to sneak a peak at my phone. I turned of my screen and smiled wickedly at her. Ally shrugged her perfect shoulders and kept giggling at Iggy making stupid faces at her in the mirror.

"Hey. Driver dude. Keep your eyes on the road. You kill us? I haunt you for eternity." Iggy stuck his tongue out making Ally laugh her squeaky laugh even louder, clutching her side and leaning on Fang's shoulder. He pushed her off him, sending me a look of: SAVE ME! over her red head. Finally school arrived and we left Iggy and Ally in the car because of their kissing. Way too much for us to handle.

"Ella, apology please?"

"Yeah, sorry. Let's feed her to the demons as soon as she and Iggy finish making out." Fang and I nodded and walked into school with Ella.

*line break*

As soon as we sat down for lunch later that day, our little friend Ally brought over the populars. Dylan, Ari, Ryan, Tiffany, Lissa and Aubry strutted over to our table and sat down.

"Guys, this is Max, Fang, Ella and my boyfriend Iggy. They are really nice." They smiled at us, probubly already thinking of all the cruel things they could do to us with a person now on the inside.

"Oh, Ally dear, we already know them. They are complete jerks. These kids are always beating up on us," Aubry said, pretending to be hurt. Ally turned to us and glared daggers.

"Seriously?"

"No! They are the ones always shoving Ella around in the halls, and sending suicide pictures to Fang, and teasing Iggy and I." She didn't believe me. Ella was trying to push Ryan away from her. Lissa smacked his arm, they were "dating".

"Ally, you can choose now. Us or them." Fang said to her with a new shot of venom in his voice. I could tell he was sick and tired of the populars. Who wasn't? Ally knitted her eyebrows,

"Well, I deffinetly choose them." YES! I nearly fell from my chair in joy. "The thing is that I still want Iggy." All heads turned to Iggy who was sitting there in silence.

"Uh...I guess...I am going to stay with them," he said point at Ella and I. The populars got up and dragged Ally away with them. Well, that takes care of that, I guess.

"Ella?"

"Yep?"

"Do us all a favor and NEVER bring some random kid to our lunch table again." Fang and Iggy nodded, but Iggy was still looking over at Ally, his eyes a little hurt.

"Got it. No new people."

*later*

My mom walked into my room while I was doing homework. I turned up my music blasting from my laptop. She sat down on the bed. I was so not in the mood to have a nice long talk with her about what ever.

"Hey Max." I waved and kept working on the math problem. It was so hard it made my head hurt.

"Uh, how is Fang?" I set down my pencil and spun in my chair to her.

"He's fine. Why do you ask?" She looked a little uncomfortable. OH PLEASE NO AWKWARD CONVERSATIONS ABOUT "GROWING UP"!

"Oh I was just wondering how things were going between you two." I jumped up and started pushing her out the door.

"Great. Thanks for the concern. He is nice. We are happy. I know you trust us. Lot's of homework. Bye!" I slammed the door. That was close.

I sat at my purple desk and kept working on my math. Then I pulled my laptop closer and started to work more on my paper.

_Ella and I walked through the woods. Our little hearts were pounding with excitment. As 12 year olds, wandering into a forest by yourself for an adventure was a big deal. We had constructed a big fort between these trees by the creek. We moved the branch and hid in our little hut in our little clearing in our little world. Everything to us was little, the smallest, the bubble our parents kept us in._

I remember it like yesterday. Ella and I thought we were so brave and cool, like the characters from our favorite book about bird kids. **(;D) **I remember we stold Iggy's pocket knife and had widdled ourselves spears and sat in our hut with our candy and granola bars. Our logic: bird kids had no weapons, they survived. We have weapons, easy peasy. Yeah it wasn't the best plan in the whole world.

Fang walked in and lied down on my bed, his hands behind his head with one leg stretched out and one bent.

"Hey," he said quietly after awhile.

"Hi. You ok?" Fang nodded and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. I clicked 'save' and joined him, curling up next to him.

"You seem quiet. Are you sure your ok?" He smiled a little as I looked up at him. "Ok, quieter than usual."

"Yeah. Just missing my dad I guess." It felt so good just lying here in his arms but I knew I had to finish the paper. Fang or homework? Well, I will finish it fast. I sat up, kissing his cheek.

"You can come in here any time you want. I have to finish my paper. Then I'm all yours." I went back to my laptop and turned up the song so Fang could hear it, determind to crank out this paper.

_We had thought "being brave" was venturing out into the woods without our parents. Really it was when we had slipped and fell in te creak. Having to work together to climb out of the water and then hobble on our twisted ankles back home. Being able to actually _face _the homes we had been running from in the first place._

It took so long that Fang left to grab a book. But it was nice to atleast be in the same room together, sharing the music in silence. I hit 'save' for the last time and hurried over to Fang. I lied down next to him and hugged him. He put his book down and wrapped his arms around me back. I turned and looked out the window at the blue sky covered in clouds and the frost on the window.

"I was adopted."

"What?" Fang kept stroking my hair while we lied there.

"I have always felt weird living in here. I have memories of people, a mom and a dad, who aren't mine. A house that was not this one. I asked my mom. I'm not theirs." I could feel Fang nod.

"All these years, growing up in this house, having my family over, playing with Nudge. My parents are out there. Maybe they are dead. But they are out there." Fang just nodded and kissed my forehead. It was silent and calm. Just Fang and I. Until my mom just barges in. I don't really think I want to know what she was thinking seeing her daughter lying on the bed with her boyfriend. We sat up quickly, I could feel color rushing to my cheeks.

"Dinner."

"K." She gestured for us to follow. Awkward situation anyone? Fang and I followed her down to the dining room.

"Hey mom I finished my paper."

"Great,"

"Do you want to read it after dinner?" She just nodded and joined my dad in the kitchen. That was it. We were dead. Now they were going to keep an eye on us. Everyone needs to stop thinking we are doing "stuff". It's not like that. I was broken from my thoughts when I noticed Nudge and Angel sitting on oppisite sides of the table and glaring at their plates.

"Did I miss something?"

"Angel is SO MEAN! She is dating Gazzy! Even though she knows I like him," Nudge yelled, wiping a tear.

"I liked him FIRST!" Angel screamed.

"I'm going to stay out of this..." I quickly zoned out until the food was on my plate and I was eating it. Or rather choking on it. My mom decided to cook tonight. What a fun day it's been.

* * *

**Well, that was fun. Review review review! I will try and update soon! Everyone have a very merry thanksgiving! AND MAY THE TURKY BE EVER IN YOUR MOUTH! That was a terrible joke. I apologize. LOL!  
BYEZZZZ!  
-Faerie :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'M BACK! Well those three days were torture but good self control! ;) So, you guys might kill me for this chapter. I'm just sayin. And I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer because I was looking to make sure it updated correctly and saw just how short they were. Sorry! After this one they will be longer! Well enjoy! REVIEW!  
-Faerie ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seven Lions. Just a HUGE fan! Links on my profile!**

* * *

I walked into Fang's room the next morning. I kneeled down next to his desk where he sat in his usual all black clothes writing something on notebook paper.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Writing." I smiled and lowered my head to the desk so I could see under Fang's fringe of black hair over his eyes. "Max? What are you doing?"

"Trying to say good morning to you." Fang turned and took hold of my chin, lifting my head gently to plant a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Better?"

"Yes." I smiled and just watched him write for a bit. I looked at my purple watch, we were going to be late.

"Ella's parents took away her car and Iggy can't take us this morning so we have to ride the bus. Can't be late." Fang sighed and started putting away his papers in his black shoulder bag.

"Oh and let's make sure to avoid the populars. They always seem to put you in a bad mood."

"Max, since when was I uncapable of taking care of myself?" Fang stood, his face unreadable. "You alway try and protect me. Just chill out, okay? I can handle them myself." I stood, shocked from his loud voice. I tried to search Fang's dark eyes for any clue of where this was going.

"Well, when I'm with you and they are acting like jerks, you seem to just be silent and take each blow to the gut. I have to step in to help you."

"No you don't. I ignore them for a reason. They aren't worth it, Max." Fang's voice was fierce, his face looked paler then usual and he seemed tired. Not to mention annoyed. But I think we established that.

"What do you want me to do? Stand there and watch them shove you into the wall and take your things and beat you up?" I could feel a large knot forming in my throat as Fang's voice rose,

"I can take care of myself Max. And enough with the I'm Super Max to the Rescue. Not everyone needs you to help them stand up for themselfs."

"You _never _stand up for yourself. I care about you _so _much. I hurts to watch them hurt you. And I'm not Super Max," my voice almost a yell. What was I doing? Why in the world was I yelling at Fang? Then the tears started to build up.

"Seriously Max. You are always trying to stand up for me. I have my own voice. If I was going to give a crap about what the populars said to me, I would get kicked out for beating them up." Fang's voice was almost to a yell to. My anger shoved back my tears. "Life hates me. I thought you were the only one who understood that and actually cared. Hell, I thought you were the only one who understood _me._ "

"I care about you Fang! That's why I try and help! Yeah and I thought you were the only one who understood me to. I was wrong." Suddenly, Fang's insanely brown eyes, the same eyes I fell in love with, filled with hurt and realization of his hurtful words. I turned to storm from the room, he caught my wrists,

"Max, wait," I yanked my hands away and hurried out of the house, making sure the door slammed loudly behind me and to the bus stop. I could see Fang walking down the side walk slowly, his shoulders slouched in his black leather jacket. God, did my heart hurt. I wasn't Super Max. I just can't stand watching my friends get hurt. Was there anything wrong with that? I bit back my tears, my lip now throbbing from my teeth digging into them. I couldn't breath with the knot in my throat. I put in some music and climbed onto the bus. I didn't sit in the seat Fang and I usually sat in. I sat in an empty seat towards the middle. As soon as I put my backpack on my seat and turned away to the window, the tears came, hot and sticky down my cheeks.

*line break*

We reached the last stop and Ella climbed on. I watched as her dark ponytail was pulled by one of the kids up front and some boy tried to trip her. She looked to the back of the bus then to where I was sitting. I read her lips as she mumbled, 'uh oh'. She sat down next to me and put her arms around me.

"What'd he do?" Ella said, as if she said that a lot. I finished crying a little bit ago but now the tears were back.

"Am I really Super Max? Always trying to save everyone?" Ella frowned.

"No, why?"

"Fang yelled at me for standing up for him. He says he has his own voice and doesn't need me helping him. I'm not doing that. I just really care about him." Ella hugged me tightly as I cried just a bit more.

"Well, Fang's an a-hole then. If he can't see how much you care about him, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But, Ella," I was interrupted by my own sobs.

"Just wait until he realizes that he hurt you and you care about him. If he apologizes and means it, you've got a keeper. If not, move on." I sniffled and leaned against the window. I couldn't just "wait" until something happens. He was Fang. _My _Fang. He lives in my freaking house for crying out loud. There was no avoiding him.

As soon as we got to school, Ella hurried and dragged me into the school.

"Okay so usualy with heart break it's best to sit around on the couch and stuff yourself with icecream and chocolate. Since you are at school, text me as much as you want and take my cookies." Ella handed me three chocolate chip cookies, suffocated in plastic wrap. I hugged her and went into the bathroom to fix my ponytail and lip gloss. I took a shaky breath and walked to my first class.

*later*

Lunch was when it hurt. Iggy, Ella and I had our lunches and were looking around to find a place to sit. We sat at a table in the back. I saw Fang glance over at us, (probubly seeing Ella's death glare) and sulked out to the hallway. Was it hard to just sit and watch him walk away by himself, not wanting me, when I craved to be in his arms? No, it was a piece of cake. (Sarcasm)

"Where is Fang going?" I put my head on the table and covered it with my arms. Ella took the package of cookies from my lunch bag and started unwrapping one.

"Uh...Max and Fang...kinda broke up." I peeked my head up at the smell of chocolate. Iggy's face went into a full on glare. He slammed his hands against the table and stood up.

"Iggy, sit your butt down."

"Right after I go beat Fang to a pulp." I grabbed his arm and yanked him back into his chair. As much as it hurt, Fang didn't deserve to be hurt to. Well, maybe one hard kick to the head would knock some sense into him. Ella handed me a cookie which I only picked at.

"Oh God, Iggy, we might need to both beat Fang. Max isn't eating a cookie!"

"Don't. Seriously." I took a bite of my cookie then went into my cookie drug world. Giant chocolate chips, cookie dough roads, talking glasses of milk. Ok maybe that's a bit of an exageration. But the cookie did make me feel better. Only the rest of the day to go.

*later*

All of my other classes are boring enough that you don't need to hear about them. English though, (my favorite class) was interesting enough. I walked in and knocked Iggy into the next chair over so I didn't have to sit next to Fang. I snuck a quick peek over at him as he sat with his back hunched over, he was writing furiously. He was glaring at his paper. Iggy jabbed him hard in the arm, Fang look up at him; Iggy was a good couple of inches taller than him.

"Turn down your music. It's too loud." Fang pulled out his iPod and turned it down. He looked past Iggy at me with a look of anger, and hurt but almost an apology. I turned away and put in my music as Iggy moved to block Fang's view.

"I know for a fact I have told you this before," Iggy's voice threatening, "Leave Max alone. You have hurt her enough. She doesn't deserve you," I put Iggy's arm in an iron grip

"Iggy, let it go. He get's it." Iggy turned back to his book and I let go of his arm. I stuck in my ear buds and scrolled down my music. I passed all the stuff Fang put on it and seeked comfort in my loud and brutal bass drops. After listening to liquid, house and chillstep with Fang, the thumping bass in my head was a shock. My ears soon adjusted and remembered the familiar sounds. My toe tapped on the carpet and I could almost feeling the drums in my chest as Seven Lions pounded. I loved the melodic sound they had, along with my beloved bass.

"Ms. Max?" I looked up, yanking my earbud out. My teacher was standing there.

"We are starting to work now. Music out." I nodded and turned to my table group. Ally sat there on her phone under the table. Well, at least I didn't have to deal with that brat anymore. Now just a broken heart.

* * *

***holds up hands in surrender* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I messed with the Fax. It needed to be done. I mean seriously they are a couple. What two people who love each other don't fight at some point? I promise it will be better! I guess flames in the reviews are ok but just trust me okay? **

**Now...Oh yes! Disclaimers! So I know I haven't done many of them. Well I'm not actually "claiming" that I own the music or companies in my story so yeah! But with music I will definetly put a disclaimer and a link on my profile when it comes to music! I'm all for supporting the producers and artists in the electronic music scene. So go check out Seven Lions!**

**Oh and during my little vacation, I thought of some more ideas for this fanfic as well as some for other MR fanfics! So look out for those! Holy smokes this was a long random message of me ranting about stuff. ;)**

**Well, review, favorite, alert, don't kill me (please, im sorry, fax shall live on, don't worry).  
I'll update soon!  
-Faerie :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so quick note: you have a choice so leave your opinion (even you random guests or members who are too lazy to log in!) in the reviews.  
Option 1: More frequent updates (almost everyday), shorter chapters (about the same size as now)  
Option 2: Less frequent updates (every few days) longer chapters (twice the size)  
I would really like to know. I take guest reviews so go ahead and leave your opinion!  
Enjoy! -Faerie ;)**

**p.s. There is a lot of changing perspective in this chapter. Some of it is for the benefit of the story. Mostly just a personal choice. I like it like this and trust me most of the chapters won't be like this. Just trying to show you both sides. :)**

* * *

**Max's POV**

Today was the third day of no words. No words to my family about the break up. No words to Fang. No words to describe the pain of being unwanted by the person you care about most. I came home thursday night, after a movie with Ella and Iggy (like that was going to help) to find my mom and Jessie bustling back and forth from the kitchen to the couch. I walked in and crashed into the arm-chair, only to find Fang lying on the couch, eyes half closed, face pale with pain as he pressed on ice pack to his shoulder. His mom held another one on his forehead. It took almost ever bit of self-control I had to keep from running to him and kissing his forehead and lying on the couch with him until his arm felt better. The 'almost' is because part of me want to smack him and scream at him for yelling at me and causing all my tears. I didn't do that. But I didn't keep my mouth shut either.

**Fang's POV**

I had been walking home from school when Ari and Ryan ran up and started shoving me around. I tried to ignore them and keep walking but Ryan swung his back pack as hard as if he was hitting a home run on the school baseball team. The heavy bag slammed against my side. I fell right on my shoulder and hit my head on the sidewalk. Being quick to jump up made my head spin but saved me a kick to the ribs. I shoved Ari as hard as I could, he landed with a loud thud on the pavement. I could hear Ryan coming behind me, I turned and swung hard, catching him right in the nose. Blood poured from his nose, hitting the white concrete. From there I ran as fast as I could back to Max's house. The next thing I knew, the moms were running around, trying to get me to swallow some pain killers (I just can't swallow those freaking things) and icing my head and arm. I groaned as Max walked in. Great.

"Lemme guess. You didn't stand up for yourself and got beat up again, huh?"

"No. I fought back and broke a kid's nose." I mumbled, closing my eyes, not wanting to see that bitter smirk on Max's face.

"Bet you wish you had "Super Max" to save you." I didn't reply and neither did she. I heard the TV turn on. I just kept my eyes closed. Max could be so irritating. I hated having everyone trying to help me and take care of me. I was turning 17 in a few weeks. People need to stop freaking out and just chill. I was going to be fine. I always thought Max would treat me differently, not constantly worry about my "emotional state" (EVERYONE). Max is the same as all those people. If you ask any of the people in my life about this problem, they will say it's called "caring". Yeah. Sure.

But despite all the annoying comments, worried looks, the constant standing up and talking for me, I missed Max. I missed talking to her, holding her hand, kissing her good morning and good night. I missed just kissing her for the heck of it. I missed just being with Max. Judging from the snarky comments, she didn't miss me.

**Max's POV**

Every five minutes I would feel Fang's gaze on me, staring, not in a creepy way. Just in the usual Fang way, watching and observing, thinking. Eventually I chucked the remote at the couch where he was sitting and ran upstairs. I couldn't keep thinking about liking him. He was the one who was yelling in the first place. It's not my fault if I'm trying to help him because I care. Besides, every time I looked into his dark obsidian eyes, I just saw that little sliver of sadness. Loosing his dad was killing him from the inside. I could just tell. especially when he would get really quiet and act out of it; then you look into his eyes and that sliver grew to a huge chunk of sadness, taking the light from him.

No Max.

Stop.

Fang doesn't love you.

He broke up with you.

Just stop trying.

HOW?!

**Fang's POV**

As soon as Max left, the whole room changed. I was suddenly not 'Fang watching TV with Max.' I was just 'Fang, sitting on the couch in pain, trying not to think about the angel that left him.'

**Max's POV**

I don't know how I did it, but some how I convinced myself that I was better off without Fang. After a dinner of takeout, I was walking up the stairs when Fang called my name. I didn't turn around. Then, like the freakin' ninja he was, Fang was suddenly right next to me, holding my arm tightly to stop from walking all the way up the stairs.

"Max, please wait. I want to talk to you."

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk to you. Last time I had an actual conversation with you, you were screaming at me for caring about you. I'm giving you what you wanted, me not to care." I tried to pull out of his grip but he jumped up the stairs and stood in front of me, blocking the hall way.

"God, Max. I wasn't yelling at you for caring." Fang's voice already rising but there was a hint of pleading in his voice.

"So you admit you were yelling," I interrupted, trying to push past him unsuccessfully. Fang sighed and put his face in his hands then looked back to me.

"Yes. You happy? I yelled at you. I'm sorry." I lifted my eyebrows a bit at the last two words, I wasn't letting my guard down quite yet. "Yeah Max, I'm sorry. I really truly am sorry for yelling at you." His voice lowered to a weak, sorry tone. "I...I know you care. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I really miss you."

"Yeah you shouldn't have." I pushed myself past him and hurried up to my room to call Ella. I leaned against the door. I didn't know what to think.

*later*

A little while later, meaning after a LONG phone call with Ella (lets not discuss my phone bill please), my mom walked in with a bowl of ice cream covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles. She handed me the ice cream and a glass of soda and closed the door before sitting down on my bed. Mom's green eyes were filled with sympathy. I took the spoon and dug into the sundae.

"Are you okay Max?" I shook my head, filling my mouth with a huge glob of ice cream so I wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head again. "Is it about Fang? I saw you two on the stairs." Goodness, someone was being nosy today. She brought soda and ice cream. She deserve to know. So I spilled over with all the details about feeling completely broken and breaking up with the person I loved.

"Now I know it is just eating you to go tell Jessie and make Fang apologize and what ever you are planning in the head of yours," I said, pointing to my mom's head. "Dad finds out, he will kick them out and you will have no say in it. You got it? No talking about it!"

"My lips are sealed." Mom smiled and hugged me. She got off the bed and was walking out the door when I spoke up again.

"What should I do if he apologized already and says he misses me? Do I just crawl back to him? Or do I stay away?" Mom stopped and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, that depends. If you really care about this boy, and you both want to get back together, try talking it over a bit. You have to work it out if your relationship is going to work." THE WISE ONE HAS SPOKEN. I have never heard such great advice from my mom. I mean I have heard better advice but coming from her, that was pretty good.

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged her goodnight before changing into pajamas and crawling into bed. My cheek was waiting for that kiss. Then my lips were. I just lied there waiting for that sweet smile and dark eyes to pull me into Fang's strong arms and to kiss my lips goodnight. If we couldn't get this to work out, I don't know what I was going to do.

**Fang's POV**

I could hear Max and her mom talking. Probably about me. Most likely about me. Okay they were definitely talking about me. I just shook my head and climbed out on to the slightly sloping roof where Max, Angel and I had curled up weeks ago. I brought my dad's guitar with me out into the cold. As a kid and a teen he learned to play and soon wrote his own music. When he married my mom, he stopped and left the guitar at my grandparents place. Why he stopped, I have no clue. But it was covered in memories. There were stamps from the countries he visited as a kid, stickers with band logos, little cartoons, even a picture of my mom. Thinking of my dad brought stinging tears to my eyes. I quickly stopped thinking and just sat and played.

I played every song I remember and know. All the songs my dad had taught me, all the songs we wrote together and alone, everything. One song crossed my mind. I had written it for Max.

No way in hell was I going to play that.

I had no sleep the past couple of nights and my dad not being here is really hurting me. Still. That is so not an excuse to be mad at Max. God I hated myself sometimes. I was such an idiot. I climbed back into the silent house and climbed into bed. And was just drifting off...

When boom! I suddenly remembered something. I nearly ran out into the dark hallway and stopped just outside Max's door. I needed to kiss her goodnight. Then I realized just what I was doing. Tomorrow. I had to make things right.

* * *

**Heyyy! So there was chapter 29! YAY! I was going to post it last night but I couldn't. So you get it today! SEE! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO FIX THE FAX! Next chapter! I promise!**

**Again, two options: more frequent updates, shorter chapters. less frequent updates, longer chapters. It's your choice! So please leave your opinion! YOU TO GUESTS!**

**Also, the Gasman is coming in soon! Don't worry! And don't freak out about Ally or Ari or any of the populars. They won't cause to much drama! Well, maybe some. ;)**

**This story has been SO fun to write but it's getting long! So I'm going to break it into two parts. This story is part one and when I reach 50 chapters I'm going to start a part 2. Or I might just finish this one. I don't really know so I will keep you guys posted!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me smile! A LOT! So keep them coming! And don't forget to favorite or add to alerts! And pm me if...well I don't actually care. Just pm me if you want to chat! I'm a very talkative person. Example a: THIS MESSAGE ;)**

**Well, don't worry about the Fax! Update soon!**

**-Faerie :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**HELLO FANFICTIONERS! I'm slightly spazzy so lets hope this chapter isn't a bunch of crap. Well...slightly is an understatement. OH! But I figured out how to use the spell check thing on here! Lol I'm dumb sometimes! And as promised, Fax shall LIVE ON!**

**-Faerie :)**

**p.s. This chapter was brought to you by the song 'All Alone' by Superbus (Seven Lions Remix) Links will be on my profile later today!**

* * *

I was getting dressed and ready for school on that cold morning. I looked around my pastel room and noticed the lighting looked different. I opened my curtains to a white world.

Snow.

A thick layer of snow blanketed the yards, sidewalks, streets and paths. The crystalized, snow-covered trees blew flakes into the already falling snow. Landing silently among the other delicate flakes. I bundled up and was putting on my scarf when a glimmer of sliver caught my eye. I looked over to the pair of wings hanging from a little peg on my jewelry stand. I flicked it, watching the wings twirl and bounce. I hadn't worn, touched or thought about the necklace since the break up.

...

"SNOW!" Nudge and Angel screamed from the living room. I was sitting at the island, shoveling waffles into my mouth (made by Jessie of course). Fang walked in. I hurried upstairs to brush my teeth. Then the snow crunched under my feet. The snowy air nipped at my fingers so I stuffed them into the pockets of my puffy jacket. I continued on through the silent world.

"Hey!" I didn't turn at the sound of Fang's voice. "Max! Wait! I want to talk to you!" He called from some where behind me. I ignored him and kept trekking through the snow. Suddenly, a large snowball hit my cheek, chunks of cold snow fell into my jacket. I spun on my heel to find Fang standing in the snow, all in black as usual, standing out like crazy. A silly smile was on his face.

"I'm sorry," I stared at him, then he started walking towards me. I grabbed some snow and through it at him. Hitting his head, the white flakes of snow catching in his black hair. I laughed but then forced myself back into a glare.

"I am so so sorry Max. I shouldn't have yelled. I was being a jerk. I miss you so much."

"If you feel so bad, why the hell did you break up with me in the first place?" I yelled at him, throwing another snowball at him.

"I haven't slept in days, my dad is dead, I get beat up at school. I was irritated. But that is not excuse. I feel so bad." Something stirred in my heart. I felt bad to.

"I'm sorry to...I guess. I didn't know you were so upset..." I looked at my gray boots in the white snow when suddenly another snow ball hit me. I looked up to find Fang smiling at me, almost saying 'forgive me?'. Suddenly we were both kicking snow at each other, laughing and pelting each other with snow. I bent down to grab some snow when Fang snuck up behind me, dumping snow into my hood and pulling it over my head. I screamed and knocked him into the snow. Fang yanked me into the snow drift with him.

It felt so good, just being in his arms again. We stood, brushing the snow from our soaked clothes. Fang pulled me into a hug. I rested me head on his chest, I felt almost completely numb with cold. He kissed my hair and just held me, whispering in my ear how sorry he was.

"I love you Max."

"Love you to."

**********like 5 minutes later********

We missed the bus so I called Iggy. He and Ella pulled up on the street next to the playground by the bus stop where Fang and I sat on the swings. We hurried to the car. Ella turned around, eyeing our soaked jeans and wet hair.

"Snow fight?" Fang and I both nodded, laughing hard. "So I guess you to are back together?"

"Of course." Fang kissed my cheek before telling Iggy to hurry up.

**********At school*********

All day my legs where freezing cold but I really didn't care. All during class, I would get texts from Fang. He would text me how much he loves me, using a million and a half exclamation marks. And a couple times he would send me a long message of the lyrics from some annoying pop song. And completely random emoticons. I just smiled, it was so good to be talking to him and knowing he still loved me.

During science, we were listening to Mr. Robertson rant about something about the electromagnetic spectrum, even though we learned about that in 6th grade. I was texting Fang under the table when something caught my eye. Iggy was reaching down into his backpack. Oh no. He tapped the side of the desk with his pencil 3 times. That was our code for duck and cover. I got ready for impact. Suddenly,

BOOM!

The whole room was filled with white dust. I, along with everyone else, ducked under our desks. I coughed a little with all the dust. Mr. Robertson screamed in rage and came out of th clouds of dust. I peeked up over the desk to see Mr. Robertson's desk where he keeps the overhead and all the supplies a pile of rubble.

"GO TO THE OFFICE. NOW!" His face was red with anger and he was twitching. Yes, twitching. The whole class laughed as Iggy smiled and Gangnam Style'd his way out of class. My phone vibrated. I reached into the pocket of my still slightly damp jeans.

**Fang: I heard a boom. Was it one of Iggy's bombs?**

**Me: No. It was a unicorn crashing through the wall.**

**Fang: So it was Iggy then?**

**Me: Yep.**

I stood and brushed the dust off me. Iggy was usually causing things to explode but this time Mr. Robertson seemed to be having a heart attack or something. He was twitching and hyperventilating. He walked out into the hall. There was a thudding noise, then he walked back in, in much better composure. The question was, did he really just go out and hit his head on the lockers? Judging by the red mark on the forehead, yes.

Our sexist-pig of a fitness teacher didn't let us play again. We got to hula-hoop because that was better suited than basketball. What ever. I didn't like standing but Ella and I did just get to talk. Lunch and English were usual. During art Fang and I got to start our next art project, water-color. I taped the thick square of water-color paper to my board and pulled out my sketch book to start the drafts. This project was focused on animals. I was drawing a horse for the water-color. I know, I know. 'Max is drawing a little pony for her art project! YAY!' Well this wasn't just a stupid pony. I started on the head first. Fang was sketching a wolf, the eyes seemed to be staring at you. I barely finished a first draft when class ended. I hated these short classes.

The whole way home on the bus, and down the snow-covered walkway, all the way into the house, Fang never let go of my hand.

*************later****************

I was on the computer in the office. Fang was lying on the couch, holding his book up above his head so he could read while lying down. I was printing out more visual research for the water-color project while pretty remixes came through the speakers. I didn't know what else to get pictures of so I went back to Google. In the search bar I typed in: Maximum Ride. Suddenly the screen flooded with search results. Mostly news articles and reports. One of the articles was entitled: _Young Mom Gives up on Fight for Custody._ I clicked on the name and suddenly an article filled the screen. I began to read the first sentence:

_Jenna Ride, 32, had been fighting for custody of the daughter she gave birth to at the age of 16._

Oh gosh. 32. That was 16 years ago. I logged off quickly and logged into my mom's section on our family computer. It wasn't hard, the password was just maxandnudge. I opened up documents, my hands shaking and looked through all the documents. I found a quite a few that held all the secrets to this. I just sat there staring at the 'My Documents' page.

"Max? Can you change it to the next song?" I didn't answer him. Suddenly Fang was kneeling right next to the desk, looking at the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" I pointed to the documents.

"I was adopted."

"Okay..." Fang squinted at the computer screen.

"And my birth mom was fighting for custody." Fang backed away from the computer. He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"You okay?" He put his arm around my shoulders. I just nodded. I was going to find my mom.

* * *

**Yo! I fixed the FAX! YAY! I'm sorry for making you guys mad. The story was getting boring. LOL! Okay so now we have a new goal: Find Max's real mom! And Fang's birthday is coming up! HOORAY! And Christmas! HUZZAH! And yeah. Lol. So review , favorite, and alert! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! This is chapter 30! I love reading your reviews, (they make me smile and giggle like an idiot)! Also this story has OVER 10,000 VIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm SMILING like CRAZY! :D**

**You guys are amazing! I'll update soon!**

**-Faerie :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm back! Here is chapter 31! I'm not going to rant about random stuff but I think you people would like longer chapters so I'm only going to update once a day or every other day so you have longer chapters! Oh and yes, Max's mom is nice but you will just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Lot's of Love to you peeps!  
-Faerie :D**

**p.s. please keep reviewing! I love reading them and they keep me motivated to write more!**

* * *

I couldn't believe they didn't tell me. All those times my parents were on "business trips" they were fighting with my birth mom to keep me living in their house. Now she gave up.

Ella and I were sitting on the couch, half buried in boxes of ornaments and lights for the huge tree that sat in the corner. Dr. M, Jessie and mom were in the kitchen making cookies while Nudge and Angel were making a snowman outside. Ella and I each had our computers and were looking for where my mom could be. I scrolled through another useless article when Ella shouted 'LOOK!' On the screen was a webpage for Granite Beach Art Gallery. She clicked on the 'Artists' Page' tab. A photo of a woman with blonde streaked hair and brown eyes was next to a short bio. My heart caught in my throat.

"She looks like you." I nodded and looked around the page. "You can go meet her now that you know where she is."

"Granite Beach? That's like four hours away! My parents would never let me go." I put my spinning head in my hands. Ella patted my back as the front door opened. Fang was back from the store. I just stared at the carpet. I so wasn't in the mood. Fang snuck up behind the couch and rested his chin on my head, wrapping his arms around me.

"What's wrong Maxie?" His voice slightly muffled by his chin on my hair.

"Nothing. Everything." Fang kissed my hair and ruffled it and walked around the couch.

"Hey Ella, mind if I steal Max for the afternoon?"

"Go ahead. Have fun!" Fang grabbed my hands and pulled me off the couch.

"Go get bundled up. We are going to go play in the snow." I smiled a little and went to put in my jacket. I pulled on my snow boots and we walked out to the car. Fang drove out of town and to the huge forested park outside of our neighborhood. We parked and we hopped out of the car. He took my gloved hand and led me into the trees. Every time a small gust of wind blew, flakes would fall from the heavy branches. The white, sugary snow crunched under our boots. We walked through the trees until we got to a ledge, looking over the river and the homes sitting along it. We sat down on a snow-covered log and looked at the calm river, flowing smoothly. Untouched by the houses, the city taking over the wilderness.

"It's so pretty," I whispered, my breath coming in frozen puffs. Fang just nodded, going back to his usual silence. I used to not be able to stand the silence. Now, I savor the silence like the last few bites of Dr. M's famous cookies. I could feel my toes going numb but that was just one less thing I had to think about.

SPLAT!

Icy snow hit my head. I jumped up, to find Fang a couple feet away, two more snowballs in hand.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" I screamed, grabbing snow and throwing it at him. I chased Fang through the trees. We would both be standing behind the pine trees, waiting for just the right moment to throw a snowball. I could hear Fang's feet crunching the snow as he crept around a tree. Out hear in the snow, I had more of an advantage. Fang couldn't use his bad ass ninja skills. I laughed to myself and crept around the tree.

Suddenly, Fang grabbed me around me waist, lifting me up, ready to toss me into the deep snow. I pulled him down with me. We were lying in the snow, laughing until our sides hurt. I wiped a laughing tear from my eye and smiled. I turned to Fang who put his arm under me and lifted me up to his lips. We kissed until some snow shifted and fell right onto us. I laughed and pulled back. Fang was smiling, and just for a moment, that little sliver of sadness that had been living in his dark eyes was gone.

*********just a line**********

I was nearly blue when we got home. I had worn jeans, I mean, "play in the snow"? I thought we were going on a walk or something. Nope. Fang really meant we were going to have a snow fight and tackle each other. Don't get me wrong, it was amazingly fun and perfect but I'm freaking freezing. When we pulled into the drive way, I kissed Fang on the cheek and literally ran all the way to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Once I was all warm and toasty, I sat down in the living room and finished up my paper for English while eating a plate of sugar cookies. They were absolutely perfect! Fang handed me a purple mug of hot chocolate. God, I loved this guy.

"You were reading my mind," I told me, taking a careful sip. No need to loose any taste buds. Fang smiled and turned on the TV. I continued to type my story. I felt something cold against the back of my neck. I looked down to find the silver wings around my neck. Fang was smiling and put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder. I was never going to take this necklace off.

*********later************

"Max? Why are all your clothes so wet?" My mom said, picking up my soaked jeans and snowy (well melted snow) parka.

"Fang and I went out to play in the snow earlier." I said, going back to my sketches of the view from the ledge we sat on earlier.

"Oh. How are things between you two?"

"We are back together." I told her, finishing the shading on the trees.

"Good, I'm glad you to worked it out," mom said, I could hear her rustling around my room. I turned to look at her.

"Fang's one of my best friends. Of course we worked it out. Don't worry about us, mom. Really. Remember? You trust us?" She nodded and smiled, kissing my cheek and saying goodnight. I was left in silence. I treasured it for a moment then turned on some music. I drew in my sketch book for a while longer then sat and read my book until my laptop suddenly lured me over. I looked at the picture of Jenna Ride. She looked just like me. But prettier and older than me. Like my future self I guess.

"Max, come here," I heard a whisper from my door. I turned to find Fang standing in the dark hallway.

"What now you creeper?" I walked into the hall. Fang took my hand and led me down the stairs through the dark house and into the living room. He let go of my hand and clicked something. Suddenly the Christmas tree that had been all decorated lit up. The hundreds of twinkling lights lit up. Fang and I sat in front of the tree, looking at the crystal ornaments, the sparkling lights, the little silver frames with pictures of Nudge and I. I looked was overwhelmed with that evergreen sent, reminding me of all the Christmas' before. I noticed another picture near the bottom, and on the side. I almost didn't see it. I crawled over to look closer. It was a picture of Fang and I. I had my eyes closed, resting my head on his shoulder, smiling. Fang was kissing my hair.

"When was that taken?" I asked, a little scared but very touched.

"Earlier I think. Your mom came in with a camera."

"What a stalker!" I said a little to loudly. Fang shushed me. I almost forgot that ever one else was asleep. I yawned and looked at the tree.

"Want to go back to bed?" I shook my head and climbed onto the couch, pulling a blanket over myself. Fang held me in his arms. I leaned back against his chest and looked at the tall tree standing in the corner, all dressed up for the holidays. I yawned and closed my eyes slightly, the little lights curling up the tree turned into little orbs of yellow light. I soon was drifting off into sleep. My last thought was, This really is the most wonderful time of the year.

* * *

**AWWWW! Dang it! Again, WHY CAN'T FANG BE REAL! Well, I hope you enjoyed the thirty-first chapter! Review review review! See? I fixed the Fax! And now it's all fluffy! YAY! LOL! Okay well just some breaking news: 11,000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Oh and after this FanFiction is over...A SEQUEL MAY BE IN THE FUTURE! Sorry for all the exclamation marks and capital letters. I ate some ice cream...:D!**

**Well thank you guys for being the best readers ever! Until my next update...  
**

**THIS IS WRITER OF THE FAERIES! SIGNING OUT!  
-Faerie!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi! Chapter 32! Yay! Okay so when this fanfiction is over, let me know if you guys want a sequel. I will be happy to write one. If you like the story, add to your favorites and/or alerts! Please review!  
-Faerie :)**

* * *

I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I opened my eyes to find Iggy sitting on the couch next to Nudge and Angel. He was sitting right on my foot.

"Ouch! Iggy, move!" I yanked my foot from under him and kicked him. Iggy laughed and watched the stupid Disney Channel show with Nudge and Angel.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" I closed my eyes and put my head in the pillow. Last night filled my mind. The picture, the tree, Fang. I must have fell asleep on the couch.

"Early? It's 11 o'clock." I kicked him again and watched the show with them. It's ridiculous how in these shows, the main character's one 3 second kiss automaticly means their dating. Then they never even talk to each other the rest of the show. Idiots.

I patted Iggy's head and walked upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on my dark jeans and black shirt. I zipped up a dark gray sweatshirt with pink stripes and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I was about to leave my room when I slipped on my fluffy slippers. Fang better not chase me around the kitchen with it's hard wood floor or else.

Fang had taken my spot on the couch. I laughed at the sight of Iggy and Fang actualy watching that crap. And sitting next to two 12 year old girls. I laughed and sat down right on top of both of them, making them have to move.

"Wow Fang. I didn't know you were the Disney kind of guy."

"I'm not. I'm being payed by Angel. She said she would take 5 bucks from our tab if I watched it." I looked over at that evil little demon child. She smiled wickedly and held out a five dollar bill. Angel was not the best name for her. I laughed to myself and sat there, sandwiched between the shoulders of my two favorite guys.

Eventually I walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. Or lunch...i guess... I popped two toaster waffles in and walked back into the living room to wait. No need to scream and throw something at the cursed thing.

"Morning Max, how'd you sleep?" My dad asked, swinging my ponytail as he walked into the kitchen. I followed him back in.

"Fine I guess."

"Fang said you were admiring the tree last night." I nodded and got out a plate. Then the toaster dinged. I screamed. My dad nearly had a heart attack.

"What?!"

"Toaster," I told him, laughing and pulling the waffles out and covering them with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. My dad just shook his head and went back to reading the paper. I carried my waffles into the living room and plopped down between Iggy and Fang. I cut a piece of waffle and was raising it to my mouth when Iggy grabbd the fork from me and started eating my food.

"Get your own, you pig!" I elbowed him and tried to keep eating my breakfast but Fang started dipping his finger in my whipped cream. "Same to you to!"

"Except I'm not a pig," He said, licking his fingers.

"DAD! Order pizza! The boys are trying to steal my food!" I moved to the arm chair and finished what was left of my food. My dad said goodbye and left us in charge until he got back. Fang got up and pulled me from the chair. He sat down and put me next to him. I curled up and leaned my head on his shoulder. Iggy was pretending to barf. Angel and Nudge were giggling and txting each other. What is wrong with the youth of today? Texting friends from inches away? Oh wait. I do that.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Ella shouted, letting herself in. She brought in 3 boxes of pizza.

"You didn't have to pay for those." I told her, not about to move to get the plates.

"I didn't really. The delivery boy was cute. I kissed him and he left without the money." We all stared at her as she walked to get the plates. She stopped at the door.

"Sam was delivering the pizza." We all nodded and turned back to the show. I don't know how it happened but apparently Fang and I owed Angel 25 dollars. We had to watch TV with them until it was payed off or payed. God, she sure didn't live up to her name! Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Fang, Angel and I all dug into the pizza. I put four slices on my plate.

"Max, you are going to get fat if you eat that much," Angel blurted, Nudge agreeing.

"No I'm not. I'm a growing girl. I need pizza. Shut up and eat." I stuffed nearly half the slice in my mouth. Then Nudge went on a rant about the health benefits and down falls of pizza. I just sighed loudly and went back to eating. After pizza, I just leaned back and let Fang play with my hair.

"How much money do we have on our tab?"

"Well, let's just say that the last 4 episodes were for nothing," Angel said with her fake smile. I loved this kid, but goodness was she trouble. Nudge was laughing so hard I thought she was choking at first. Fang dumped me on to the chair and threw Angel over his shoulder. We all laughed as Nudge went over and grabbed his leg to stop him from carring her outside. I made sure to get lot's of pictures. Fang pushed them both out the front door and locked them out. We snuggled up again on the chair and let Ella find another show.

Angel and Nudge were standing in the window making weird faces and licking the glass. Fang laughed quietly to himself. I looked at Nudge smooshing her face against the window. Iggy got up to let them in. Fang and I brought the dishes into the kitchen.

"Sorry all of them are here," I whispered, rinsing the plates.

"It's fine. They are actually pretty nice. I don't mind," Fang whispered back and put the plates in the dish washer.

"You do know you are the perfect boyfriend, right?" I said, drying my hands and wrapping them around his neck. He nodded and pulled me in for a long kiss.

**Iggy's POV**

I walked into the kitchen to see what was taking Max and Fang so long. Max was leaning back against the fridge, kissing Fang hard.

"Hey! Not infront of the kids!" I yelled, their lips pulled away and they took a step away from each other.

"Your not a kid Iggy." Max said, smiling. Nudge and Angel were standing next to me.

"We are!" They said, little eyes wide. Max let go of Fang's neck and they stepped away from each other. Whoops. I laughed and followed them back into the living room.

"Hey, your the one who was going to ask out a popular," Max said, sitting with Fang on the chair again. I stared at my socks. I was dating Ally. Max picked up on that fast.

"Oh my god, you're dating her aren't you!" She pretended to barf. Ally wasn't that bad. She was super hot and she liked me. It's making me more popular.

"Iggy? Are you dating that witch?" Ella asked, whacking me with pillow. I just nodded. This was awkward...

**Ella's POV**

After Iggy walked in to find Max and Fang making out in the kitchen, and then after our awkward conversation about Ally and him, he was dead silent. He wasn't even watching the movie. Iggy's strawberry blonde hair fell into his eyes as he stared at his socks. I wanted to whack him with a pillow again and yell 'Dude! They are called socks! Everyone wears them!' But judging by his face, all lost in thought, it probubly wasn't the best idea.

**Fang's POV**

After awhile of just watching the movie, everyone else faded away. I only noticed the angel curled up next to me. Max was studing her nails with chipped black nail polish. I took both of her hands in mine and just held them. Max's dad walked in, he noticed us.

"One per chair." He glared at me. Max groaned and plopped down on the couch next to Iggy and Ella. As soon as her dad walked into the office she curled up next to me again. I went back to running my fingers through her slightly tangled sun streaked hair. The next thing I knew, Max's arm went limp and her breathing slowed down. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. Then at the new friends I had made. Then around the room of the house I was staying in. This moment could last forever.

* * *

**YAY! All is good! Won't last long though! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! It won't be too bad but still. TAKE THAT LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS! Stories don't have to follow that stupid diagram! Sorry, I'm a bit irritated with my english class. We have to use W diagrams and "learn how to right a short story". :P I REFUSE! Lol.**

**Well, I will try to update again this weekend but don't count on it. I'm swamped with homework. MEAN TEACHERS! Don't they know I have to update for my FanFictioners on the weekends? Guess not. Oh well! I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!  
-Faerie :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ella's POV**

I never thought I would actually enjoy hanging out with Iggy, Max and Fang. I mean I usualy just go with Max and the Igster. But Fang was actually quite pleasant to hang out with. The only thing that bugged me was how guiet he was. When you talk he stares right into your eyes to listen and when your done he smiles and laughs but no words come out of his mouth. Everytime he and Max kiss or he sits there holding her hand, I can't help smile. It is just TOO CUTE! Sam and I are doing okay I guess. I mean we went out for hot chocolate which was nice and he is really sweet. I can't wait to start dragging him to our fun afternoons out. Iggy is not aloud to bring Ally. That is the exception.

All four of us went to a movie monday afternoon because the school was closed due to snow. Iggy bought about 20 dollars worth of candy. God, the moment he payed for all that crap I knew we were going to pay for it. And of course, we did. Iggy was so sick from all the candy, he puked his guts out in the trash can. NOTE TO SELF: Never let Iggy eat that much candy! He was so out of it, Fang had to drive us.

The road was slick and slushy and sky was dark, huge flakes of snow cascaded down onto the windsheild. The windsheild wippers moving quickly. Fang drove slowly and carefully down the streets. While Iggy sat there moaning and holding his stomach, Max and I sang to all the songs on the radio. Fang smiled and kept driving. All was good. But isn't that always when something bad happens? You may be asking. Well, you are right. A car in the other lane began to spin, the wheels sliding across a patch of ice. With the deafening crunch of metal, the car spun right into the car infront of us. Fang slammed on the break, I grabbed the little handle above the window. I alway wondered 'What was the freaking point of that thing?' Now I knew.

Our car was sliding in the slush, Fang was trying to stop the car. A red car was going to fast towards us. Max and I screamed as the car went CRUNCH against the right side of our car. I just screamed as our car slid onto the side walk, stopping when it hit the post. My whole arm felt shattered. Oh, God. Oh, God. I didn't want to die.

My heart was pounding so hard i thought I was having a heart attack.

My arm was throbbing.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

The windsheild was shattered and the car felt deformed.

"Everyone okay?!" Iggy shouted. I nodded. Fang's forehead was bleeding heavily and he was trying to push against the air bags.

"I'm fine. We need to get out of the car now." I held my arm closly to my side and used my foot to help open the mangled door.

"Oh God." Fang and Iggy were pulling Max out of the front seat. She was unconcius. I looked at the other 4 cars sitting there in the road, dented and busted. Sirens wailed and people were yelling to help each other. I pulled out my phone with my good hand.

"Hey Ella. How was the movie?"

"We got in a car accident. I'm pretty sure my arm is broken and Max isn't waking up. We need help." I was crying into the phone.

"I will be right there. Where are you guys?" I could hear my mom's keys and the front door opening. I looked around despretly.

"2nd and Canyon Street." She hung up. I ran over to find Iggy holding Max's head in his lap. Fang was on his phone, calling help. Max's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank goodness. Max, wake up." I sat down and held her hand. She moaned and dropped back into unconciousness. Everything was blurry through my tears. When was I going to wake up?

**Fang's POV**

I hated how quiet the hospital was. It was so calm. The washed out colors and the steril smell was killing me. So was my head. I fet bruised and battered. About an hour ago I had a huge shard of glass taken out of my forehead. Despite this, I couldn't stop thinking about Max. A cracked rib, a fractured leg and a concussion. I put my head in my hands.

This was all my fault.

Well, I guess her air bag not working wasn't my fault.

But I was driving the stupid car. Her parents were going to KILL me. My mom rubbed my back.

"Max is going to be okay. Don't beat yourself up about it. It was an accident." She had a point. The car could have flipped. Max could have flown through the wind sheild. She could have died.

I shook the thought from my head and sat back up. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

A while later I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Ella standing there, her arm in a plaster cast. She smile painfully and sat down next to me in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

"No body was killed if it makes you feel any better." I just stared ahead. "And Iggy's parents have insurance on the car." Oh right. The car I just wrecked to the point of no saving. I cussed loudly. My mom glared at me but then her eyes softened.

"She woke up if you want to go see her." Ella told me, putting her hand carefully on my bandage arm. I jumped up, felling my head spin and hurried down the hall towards Max's room. A few nurses were staring at me in concern but I brushed past them. All I cared about was my Max.

Max was lying in a hospital bed, her face was pale. She opened her chocolate brown eyes. Her smile made my heart skip a beat.

"Finally. I thought you would never come to visit me." I sat in the chair next to her. "My parents just left so you came right on time." I tried to smile back at her but just couldn't.

"If I had my way, I would have you carry me out of this hospital and take me home. I hate it here." I just nodded and took her hand gently. I couldn't look at her.

"Hey, you ok?" She said softly, lifting my head with her delicate fingers.

"I'm so sorry. I just..." I looked away again. Only to feel her fingers on my face, forcing me to look at her. God, she was stuborn.

"Fang, I'm ok. Sure I hurt like hell and have to be off my feet for a long time. But I'm alive. You drove so carefully. It was just an accident. Don't worry." She smiled at me before letting go of me and closing her eyes.

"Just talk to me Fang. I'm to tired to keep my eyes open but I'm listening." I didn't have any words to say except how sorry I was, so I kept quiet. "Or we could just sit in silence. That works to." I looked over and saw Max's purse on the table. I reached in and pulled out her iPod. I put one earbud in her ear, turning the music down nice a low so it wouldn't hurt her head. Together we listened to Phaelah, letting the soft melodies calm our souls.

**Max's POV**

Oh the pain. Oh holy shiz. The drugs for the pain haven't fully kicked in. I kept my eyes closed as Fang and I listened to my music. The door swung open. My parents and Nudge hurried in, pushing Fang out of the way. The earbud fell from my ear. I held out my hand for Fang to give it back. I put it in and ignored my parents worried questions.

"You! I'm gonna kill you! You son of a-" I opened my eyes to find my dad shoving Fang's shoulders and yelling in his face about the accident.

"Dad stop!" He ignored me.

"You could have killed her! You shouldn't have been driving them around! Look at what you did!"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to happen. Iggy couldn't drive so-" Fang's strong voice was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it! You and your family are no longer welcome in my house!"

"DAD! STOP!" I yelled, my head already hurting from the noise. My mom was glaring at Fang to, she was holding my arm.

"Don't even think about talking to my daughter! Stay away from her!" Jessie and Angel walked in. My mom walked over to Jessie and began to yell at her to. My head was spinning.

"Nudge, Angel." I gestured for them to come over. "Five bucks each if you both scream as loud as you possibly can." With no hesitation, the two girls let out a gut wrenching scream. Everone in the room stopped as if time was frozen. When the girls finished screaming, I tried to talk to them all.

"Everybody just shut up. You are being ridiculous. It wasn't Fang's fault. Or Jessie's."

"No, Max. You listen here, they are not welcome in our house. Fang could have killed you. No more speaking with him." I felt a knot form in my throat but was to numb and drained to fight back or cry. I slouched in to the pillows and closed my eyes. I put in my music and turned up the volume, trying to blocking out the yelling of my dad and Fang. The sound of Fang hitting the wall. The screaming of my mom and Jessie. Then it was quiet. The door closed. I opened my eyes. The room lacked three people.

"Get. Out." I told my "family" bitterly.

"Max, what are you talking about?" My mom asked, her face flushed with anger.

"Get out. You just ruined their lives and were yelling at my boyfriend who did everthing to save my life. And your not even my real family so you have no more right to be in here as they do."

"We adopted you Max. We do have the right to be here." The doctor walked in, looking furious.

"You need to be quiet. There are pateints here that are trying to recover. If you have problems, you can take it somewhere else. And if the pateint wants you to leave, you must respect their wishes." Man, did I want to hug that guy. The doctor hurried them out of the room. Finally I was left to recover. 3 days was all I had until I got to go home. But really, It wouldn't be home with out Jessie's cooking, Angel's shinanagins and Fang. Nothing would be the same without Fang.

**Iggy's POV**

I was walking down the hall to visit Max when I ran into Fang and his family. His face was set in a glare as he lead little Angel by the hand down the hall. His mom was crying into her hands as she followed them. As they grew closer, I heard Angel say quietly to Fang,

"Nick? Where are we going to live?" No. They didn't. Did they...did Max's family really kick them out? That's low. Fang stopped.

"Iggy, I'm sorry I wrecked your car. I'm sorry I nearly killed you and everyone else. I'm sorry that I'm just the worst, most dispicable human being that could ever date your friend." He tried to pass me but I blocked him.

"First of all, I didn't even like my car. Second, if you hadn't gone all Mario-Cart-Driver on us, we probubly would be dead." I tried to get him to stop giving me a murderous glare.

"And, honestly, you were good to Max. I've never seen her so happy." Fang nodded and followed his crying mom. I continued down the hall and turned the corner to see Max's family stomping down the hall. I ducked behind a cabinet and waited till they passed. I then walked into Max's room.

"Hey Maxie," I said quietly, closing the door and sitting carefully on her bed. Max didn't move her gaze from the window. I looked out to see the big flakes drifting lazily from the dark skies. The white powder dusted everything.

"You okay? How are you feeling?"

"Numb." Wait, was that a good thing?

"You need anything?" She barely shook her head. I rubbed her arm gently and smiled at her, knowing she could see me out of the corner of her eye. I knocked on her purple cast on her lower leg.

"How long do you have this on?"

"Two months. And a half."

"Max, look at me. What happened? It was bad wasn't it." Her blank look turned to me.

"He kicked them out. They have nowhere to stay now. I can't see Fang anymore."

"You can still see him at school. I hear that janitor's closet is pretty cozy." That got a slight smile. She took the extra pillow and whacked me.

"Shut up Iggy." I smiled, seeing her try to not laugh.

"There's my Maxie. Now, when you get out of the hospital, we are going to have a party at Fang's new place. Where ever that may be. Ella and Sam and Nudge will come, and we can have a ton of chocolate chip cookies."

"Does Ally have to come?"

"Nope." I told her, she smiled a bigger smile, leaning back into the pillows to fall asleep.

"Sure, what ever you say." I ruffled her hair and left Max to sleep.

******A few days later*****

**Max's POV**

Our car pulled into the driveway. It wasn't late but it was dark out. I took my crutches from the floor and clumsily climbed out of the car. I went inside to find the house silent. I looked to the shoe bin where it was lacking Fang's black converse and Angel's hot pink Ugs. I went into the office where on my temporary room was set up. There was no way I was going to get all the way up to the third floor. I sat on my couch/bed and pulled out my phone.

**me: Hey, where did you guys move? Ella, Iggy and I want to visit you tomorrow. **It seemed like forever before Fang replied. I had hobbled into the kitchen and was watching TV when my phone finally buzzed.

**Fang: we found an apartment in the city.**

**me: You aren't mad at me, are you? I disowned my parents if it makes you feel better.**

**Fang: No, not mad. And don't hate them, they are all you got.**

**me: Well, not really. I mean my birth parents are stil out there...**

**Fang: Just focus on getting better. Your home right?**

**me: yeah...why?**

**Fang: Office**

I quickly (well, as quickly as I could) got up and hobbled on my crutches into the office. I locked the door and opened the window. Fang climbed in, cheeks and nose pink with cold. I brushed the snow from his hair and closed the window.

"How in the world did you get here?"

"One of my old friends from my old neighborhood." I smiled, then I noticed the long cut on his forehead. I just hugged him. Fang let me lean into him so I wouldn't have to stand for so long. I sat down on the couch and pulled Fang down next to me.

"What's it like? The apartment," I asked, facing Fang as he took of his black jacket and kicked off his snow covered shoes.

"It's another one of my mom's friends. They go down to live in Arizona for the winter so we get to stay there." I nodded. I loved when he flips his skater boy hair out of his eyes. I reached over and messed up his hair so he would do it again. I laughed and listened as he kept talking.

"It's not the same as your house but, it looks down on the park. We can see all the Christmas lights on the buildings and all the lights of the city. We can go see it now if you want." I nodded, and grabbed my crutches, going into the hall to grab my jacket.

"Hey mom, I'm going to sleep. The medication is making me tired." I grabbed one of my boots and tucked my sweatpants into it. I pulled on my jacket and Fang carried me bridal style out to the car, putting my crutches in the truck.

"Ben, this is Max. Max, Ben. He was my neighbor at my old house." I nodded and smiled. The roads wern't snowy anymore. After the 5-car car accident we were in, all the roads were cleared.

"Nice job Fang. She is even prettier in person." Ben said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Hey. Watch the road mister," I told him with a smile. Fang grabbed a sharpie from the cup holder and started to sign my cast.

"Now they are going to know I snuck out you idiot," I told Fang with a smile.

"Oh well," He finished his name and started drawing his signature set of angel wings on the purple cast. I looked out the window at the pools of light from the street lamps and the chains of Christmas lights hung from everything. Ben parked outside a tall brick building. All three of us went inside. We stood in the elvator until we got to the fourth floor. My arms were starting to hurt from standing with these terrible things. Fang unlocked the door and we went inside. There were quite a few boxes in various places around the floor. Fang led me to the couch that looked out the huge windows. You could see the whole city and the tops of the trees. The lights sparkled everywhere.

"Max! Mom, Max is here!" Angel and Jessie walked in.

"Hey Max, your parents don't know your here, do they?"

"Nope." She just smiled and shook her head, walking into the other room. Ben sat on the floor and turned on the TV while Fang and I lied down on the couch together, watching the lights outside. After awhile Ben had to go, so I had a choice, I could have gotten a ride home, or crash here. I'm sure you can guess what I chose.

Fang turned off the lights and covered me with a blanket. He kissed me good night and went off to his room. I watched the city lights from their apartment window, until I fell asleep. Tomorrow I would have to deal with the fact that when my parents realize I snuck out and crashed at our ex-guest's new place, I would be in trouble. Loads of it. But I some how felt safer here.

* * *

**I have pretty much written that chapter all day. That is your late gift for staying with me for 30 chapters! Holy smokes that was long. I hope I don't get tendonitis again...that was bad...LOL! **

**Well, now I know you guys are going to be like: "UGH FAERIE! HOW COULD YOU!?" or "NOOOO! WHYYY?" Well rest assured my little Fanfictioners (that's your fanbase name now! lol) Nothing is going to keep Max and Fang apart! I needed our characters to have a change of sceneary. Also I actually had this planned since about chapter 15...so don't worry!**

**Sure, there is going to be some drama but you know, everything is going to work out. And just think, when Max is better and it's warm outside, Fang is going to take her to the beach for the first time. Go back to the previous chapter about her adoptive mom. Think: what is the gallary name?**

**Well, enough of me talking. I have to do some homework. Hopefully this chapter satisfys you for the next few days because I have no clue when I will update again...**

**Review! Review! REVIEW! (flames are ok to! but happy reviews make me smile like this: =D!) Add to your fav's or alerts if you want! I will try and update soon!**

**THANKS!  
-Faerie :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**I know, you are all probubly spewing with lava for making Fang move out. But as I was writing I got this really nice memory of being at my grandparents house and staying the night and looking out this window of their apartment and seeing the twinkling lights of the city.**

**Good times...so ever since I have been sort of obsessed with lights and the city so our fanfiction characters here needed a bit of a change of scenary. Don't worry about it! Max and Fang are still together and everyone survived the car accident! (which again I apologize about)**

**But I'm the writer so I hold the magic power to control the story! (yay!) So all you flaming people need to chill out! :)**

**-Faerie ;) p.s. sorry Skatzaa for making you cry! and coppercat100, there is no rush to read my fanfiction. It's not going anywhere!**

* * *

Where the hell was I? I freaked out, sitting up really fast, feeling my head spin. I paniced when I realized my leg was so heavy. The memories of sneaking out flooded in. I sighed, realizing I was in Fang's new apartment. I could hear Angel jabbering and the smell of...what was that? Oh my goodness, is that bacon? I pulled my sweatshirt on and grabbed the dreaded crutches from where they were leaning. My armpits were already sore. I hobbled into the kitchen and sat down heavily next to Angel. Jessie looked up from her paper.

"Morning Max."

"Good morning." I smiled, running my fingers through my tangled hair. Fang walked over with plates of food. He sat down, kissing my cheek. I smiled and ate my eggs and bacon with the rest of them. It almost felt...normal. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I knew it was rude but it could be important.

**Iggy: Max? Where are you? I came over and your parents said you were gone. They are freaking out.**

**me: I'm staying at Fang's family's new place.**

**Iggy: Do they know that?**

**me: Nope. And I don't really give a crap about them right now. **I set down my phone and finished my food. Fang was watching me text Iggy.

"Max, we should probubly get you home."

"No. I mean, you can drop me off at Ella's or something if you guys are busy but," I paused, feeling all 6 eyes on me. "I just can't deal with my parents right now." Fang took my hand.

"Max, I feel like we kidnapped you," Fang said, light humor in his voice, "But if you really don't want to go, you can stay." I smiled and thanked them.

"Well, while you are here, you can help us organize, I guess." Jessie said, pushing away from the table. So for the rest of the late morning and early afternoon, I help organize their new house. When someone knocked on the door, Fang got up and opened it. Ella and Iggy were standing in the door. Ella was holding a plate of cookies and Iggy had my shoulder bag. They walked in and sat down next to me on the floor, where I was putting old photos in an album.

"Oh my God! Is that Fang!" Ella practicly screamed, picking up one of the photos. Fang covered his face with his hands while his mom smiled. There was a little boy with dark hair and dark eyes on a swing, smiling like it was the best day ever.

"That is too cute!" I said, shoving Fang's shoulder.

"Here Max, cookies from my mom and we snuck into your house and brought you all you need to survive." I stuffed a cookie in my mouth and set my bag on the coffee table.

"How are my parents?" I asked, spewing crumbs all over myself.

"Angry as Hell," Iggy said, taking one of the cookies. I handed one to Fang. Knowing my parents were angry was almost satisfing.

"Yeah, your parents actually sent us as spies." Ella said, looking at more adorable photos of Fang and Angel. Iggy started laughing as he picked up a stack of photos. I took the stack and looked at the first picture. It was little Fang in a big card board box, only his little dark head popping out.

All the photos were of him smiling or laughing.

"Where did this Fang go?" Ella said, showing a picture of him about age 12, in a tree house with a boy who looked like Ben. Fang smiled and shrugged. He buried his face into a pillow as we looked at more, laughing at his cute smile.

The next photo was different. He looked about 13, and was standing next to a man who looked like an aged version of him. They shared the same dark eyes, black hair, the same nose and the same smile. They were holding a huge fish and were standing on a rock.

"Is that your..." We all looked to Fang who had lifted his head to see the picture. He nodded and smiled a little.

"Your dad looks just like you." Ella said, admiring the photo. Fang reached over and slowly pulled the photo by it's corner out of Iggy's hands. I watched as he looked at the photograph, smiling just a bit. As if to say, hey, long time no see.

A little while later, after every cookie was gone, I sent Iggy and Ella with a message that I was okay. I regreted taking the medication for my leg because it made me so tired but my leg was killing me. I curled up the best I could on the couch. Letting sleep take me.

"****************in a dream*************

_It was just Fang and I in the car. He was driving fast down the slick road. Fang slammed on the breaks as I watched cars smash into each other and into us. I could hear high pitched screaming. I realized it was me. The sudden whine of a horn coming from a fast moving car filled the air. A car slammed right into my side of the car. Everything felt familiar. I watched in terror as the air bag didn't go off, I was sent hurtling through the shattered glass._

I woke up, breathing hard, I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side. My face was wet with tears. Fang quickly put his laptop on a near by box and sat down on the couch. He pulled me into his arms, kissing my wet cheek and telling me I was okay.

But I wasn't.

What the hell was I doing? Hiding? Yes, because that was soooo going to solve all my problems.

"Max? You okay?" I nodded and moved out of Fang's arms.

"I think I need to get home," I told him, getting up and grabbing my bag. Fang called Ben while I hobbled my way into a bedroom to thank Jessie.

"You heading out?"

"Yeah. But, I wouldn't move into this place quite yet."

"Why?" She turned from her computer.

"My parents might change their minds." Jessie smiled.

"That is very sweet of you but I actually just bought us an apartment a few blocks from here. Thank you so much for everthing, Max." I nodded, walking into the living room as Ben arrived. As much as I was excited and so happy for Fang, I couldn't help but miss him already.

"Ready?" I nodded and followed Ben out the door, Fang grabbing my bag. We went down to the car and started to drive.

What the heck was I going to say to my parents? 'Hey look! I'm back!' or would I just ignore them. Oh they were going to be mad...

Ben's car pulled up in our drive way. Here we go... Fang helped me out of the car and carried my bag up to the door. I rang the door bell. Oh please god I don't want to die. That would be too many near-death experiences for one week.

"Max!" My mom opened the door, grabbing my arm and trying to drag me inside.

"Mom, that only works when have two working legs!"

"Sorry," She glared at Fang, "Thank you for bringing her back, now you can go." She slammed the door.

"What was that for?!" I sat down on the couch and put my big purple cast with know 4 signatures on it, on the table.

"Who is that boy driving the car? Where were you?! We have been worried sick!"

"First of all, you didn't answer my question. Second, that is Ben, he is nice. Third, I was at Jessie's. I helped them organize for their offical move. You didn't need to be worried." I turned on the TV, only to have the remote grabbed from my hands.

"We did need to be worried. You were with Fang. We care about you, Max."

"Sure you do. Because Fang is so dangerous and horrible, saving my life like he did." I just smiled a sarcastic smile and picked up a magazine. My mom sat down next to me.

"Max, you were almost killed in a car accident. Fang was driving. He is to blame. Then you snuck out. You have been ignoring our calls."

"Exactly! A car ACCIDENT! It wasn't his fault! I snuck out because my other option was sitting at home by myself listening to you guys rant about how horrible their whole family is."

"Okay, we are done talking about this. What's done is done." She started to leave.

"So that's it? You are just going to ban Fang from ever showing his face here again, never let Nudge hang out with her best friend and you are just going to loose yours?" My mom just turned and left the room. It took every fiber in my being not to jump up and call Iggy or Ella or Dr. M or Fang or anybody for crying out loud to save me.

********next day********

School was open again. Hip hip hooray!

I had to use my old back pack that had two straps, instead of my messenger bag. I hobbled on my crutches out to the car. Yep, I have been demoted to riding in my parents car. Iggy's car was wrecked, Ella couldn't drive with one arm and Fang, well my parents made it pretty clear he wasn't coming back. Not like that is going to stop us from being together.

"Do I really have to go to school?" I asked, checking my phone for a reply from Fang.

"Yes, besides, your paper is due today. You have to present." I groaned. I SO didn't like sharing anything with the class. Well, scratched that. I don't like doing anything with people. Call me Miss Anti-Social but everybody at my school is a complete idiot. Trying to be all "cool" or "popular".

I climbed out and got myself inside as quickly as possible. Making sure my cast didn't get wet in the snow. I felt all eyes on me as I walked nosily down the hall. I nearly kicked someone with my swinging foot. I stopped at my locker, standing on one foot,trying to put things in my locker.

"Hey let me help," Dylan walked over and took my back pack for me. Odd...

"Wow, someone's feeling a little less stupid today huh?" Dylan flashed a smile, not falling for that one. Just then Iggy came over, pushing Dylan out of the way. He took my books out of the bag and was putting them away for me.

"How much do I have to pay you two to follow me around and carry my bag?" They both laughed.

"That is my job, thank you." Fang said, taking my back pack from Dylan and closing my locker. Together we walked down the hall to my first class.

"Your in a good mood," I said, walking in to my class nice an early. I couldn't manage to be on my feet for much longer. Fang smiled and leaned against the wall. The only other kids in the math room were the mathletes. Great, I'm handicapped and a nerd. They were all staring at Fang like he was going to kill them.

"Go back to your scientific calculators or something," I said, making them all go back to their extra-credit. I turned back to Fang who had a laugh like smile play across his lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly. That was not an option though, being at school with the teacher in the room.

"My parents were mad. Like, furious."

"That bad?"

"They were erupting in flames." Crap. Fang didn't seem that bothered. His smile twitched a bit but then came back.

"Well, do you still want me to come over and hang out or is that strictly an outside thing."

"Why not?" Fang smiled, glancing at the math teacher who had turned to write something on the board. He held my cheek gently while kissing me. I leaned back and smiled into his lips, knowing the teacher was looking. She cleared her throat in annoyance. Fang and I pulled away and laughed. The bell rang for passing time to start. Fang gave a little wave and left for his class. Ally and Lissa walked in, already whispering with everyone in a 5-foot radius. Probably about the car accident. I heard bits and pieces of gossip about it every where. As the day went on, there were no shortage of boys trying to help me around the school. I smiled and laughed and let them be my pack-mules. But only one boy was on my mind. That was my Fang.

* * *

**Sorry this was filler-ish chapter...I'm catching a cold so I felt like I needed to update before I drop off the map or something. Here are somethings to ease your worried minds:**

**1. The guys are just being guys. don't worry, Fax shall live forever.**

**2. The parents, I know, are really annoying. But I let my characters have mind of their own and I lost control of them...oh well!**

**3. I might right a sequel I may not but just so you guys know, this fan fiction will be coming to a close soon. It's getting REALLY long. But I have some ideas for other fanfics. And the sequel is still a possibility.**

**4. You guys are the best! I love reading your reviews and seeing how many people are reading it. It makes me smile and makes me want to write for you guys forever. Well...forever is too long...but you get the point! You guys are amazing!**

**Update Soon! (I hope :/)  
-Faerie :D**


	35. Chapter 35

Fang took my back pack from me and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and smiled at Sam and Ella. Fang sat down next to me. We all started eating.

"I have been followed by boys all day. They all want to help me around." Ella laughed.

"Good luck with that one, Max." Iggy came and sat down. I turned around to see Ally blow a kiss to him. Bleh.

"Your still dating that chick?" I asked, tearing off a piece of my sandwich.

"Ally? Yeah." Ella pretended to barf. Sam laughed. Fang was sitting quietly. I nudged him gently with my elbow.

"You okay?" Fang sat up, blinking like he had been staring off into space.

"What? Oh, uh yeah I'm fine." I nodded and went back to listening to Ella and Iggy argue about Ally. Personally, I didn't care that they were dating. Sure, Ally is an idiot but she isn't bothering me, not flirting with Fang and Iggy seems happy.

I noticed Fang still staring at his food like it had grown legs or something freaky like that. I waited till the others took their trays to the garbage to talk.

"Fang, what's wrong? You are hardly eating anything. You look upset." I put my hand on his, searching his dark eyes.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little stressed I guess. I have to present my paper today." Crap. The paper was due today. I finished it, don't worry. But I didn't want to read mine either.

"You will do great. If you write like you draw and sing, you will do incredible." I smiled, making him smile to. "There's my Fang. Now come on. Let's go to class. Really, you are going to do amazing."

"If you say so," Fang mumbled, standing up and carrying my backpack. God, I wish I could use my own words of encouragement. My stomach was churning in anxiety.

****In class*****

It went fine. I presented my paper, with little mistakes. I did make a show about holding out the word until I found a pen and fixed it before continuing. My heart still pounded from being in front of the people, all those eyes staring at me. My face drained of its pink color as Fang walked up. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Then after clearing his throat and starting three times, only to be told to speak up, he read his paper.

"Have you ever smelt the smell of smoke? Not like when you extinguish a match or from a fire-place. Have you ever been trapped in a room, where the oxygen is thin and the smoke fills your lungs? Causing you to choke and worry about it you will live?"

With every word Fang read from the paper, the class grew more silent. Fang stuffed one of his hands in his pocket. He looked nervous. But his voice never once stumbled. I looked to his mouth has he talked. Those lips I knew for the sweet kisses to my lips, cheeks, hair and neck. I knew his lips for their quirky smiles and beautiful laugh. Now I knew them for poetry. Fang's words echoed in the class room. He looked up from his paper.

"And then I met her. Those moments when I could do nothing but cry about loosing my dad, she was there to hold me." He looked right at me, I smiled at him. "Then when I was in my room, screaming in anger about how unfair it was, to lose someone so close, her chocolate eyes were the only thing that kept me sane." He stopped reading and looked around the classroom. I was the first to clap. Soon the whole class was standing and clapping. Iggy helped me up onto my good leg. When the clapping died down, Ms. Lange spoke.

"Wow Fang. You have some poetry in you. Do you mind explaining what you learned?"

"Screw this," he said, putting his paper in the turn-in basket before taking a seat next to me. Another student was getting out their paper when Ally leaned over.

"Fangy, I have green eyes. Not brown. You silly boy!" She patted his arm. "I forgive you." We all stared at her. Fang moved his arm away from her.

"Uh...Ally? It wasn't about you." She frowned and pouted. "It was about Max..." Iggy looked mad. Like, more than mad.

"I don't think _us _is going to work out, and you and Fang won't work out either...hate to crush your dreams princess." Ally glared at him. I snorted and hugged Fang. He was so incredibly sweet it was almost too cute.

*********after school*********

Fang's mom let him use the car to get to school today so we drove back to my place. This was either going to go up in flames, or be okay. Most likely up in flames. My parents were going to be sooo mad that I was bringing him back. But who really cares? We have been dating for almost 3 months, they need to get over it. I unlocked the front door and we walked inside. It was quiet but I could hear mom in the laundry room. Fang and I walked into the living room to watch a movie.

"We have to watch my favorite movie. You have no choice." I said, plopping down on the couch and starting Ponyo. It was such a cute movie, I have watched it about 10 times. I leaned against Fang, feeling his arm around my shoulder.

"Where did you learn to write like that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"I dunno. I just have always loved to write I guess. It's one of the best things in the world."

"I'd better be somewhere near the top on the List of Best Things Ever." Fang smirked and hugged my shoulders tightly.

"Of course Maxie! You are the best thing in the whole wide world!" Fang said loudly, in a baby voice.

"Forget I said anything!" I laughed and pushed his arms away. The movie was starting. After a while, I was really uncomfortably cold. I got up, trying to not put much weight on my cast as I stood to turn up the heat.

"You okay?"

"Just cold," I said, my leg aching. Fang took my hand and pulled me back on to the couch. He unzipped his hoodie and put my arms through it. He zipped it up to my chin and pulled the draw strings, making the hood tight around my face. I yanked it off and shoved his shoulder.

"I'm not that cold you weirdo!" I fixed my hair a little and leaned back against the couch, resting my head on Fang's shoulder. I pulled my hands inside the sleeves of Fang's black hoodie. He was a good 6 inches taller than me so the sleeves were long and floppy. But it was warm and smelled like him. I'm not sure quite what that smells like, his shampoo I guess. I cuddled up the best I could with this obnoxious cast and enjoyed the movie.

Ponyo had to be my favorite movie. The animation was so cool and beautifully done. The story was so sweet and there was something about it that was just...cool. I was about to warn Fang that he should love the movie now because we were going to watch it again next week when I heard foot steps coming from the kitchen. My mom walked into the living room, we both turned to stare at her. At first I was so sure that she was going to tell Fang to get the heck out but her eyes then softened. She walked back into the kitchen, almost with a slight smile.

**Max's mom's POV -(trying something new here!)**

Max, even though she wasn't really my birth child, she was mine. I had always cared and loved her from the moment I first saw her. Seeing her with Fang, she looks so incredibly happy. But, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't except the fact that she was my little baby growing up.

When Max came home, I let out that motherly sigh of relief that her child was safe. Then I heard another voice. Fang. I heard them laughing and the TV turned on. I kept folding the laundry. Goodness gracious, Max could be a handful. Jeb has been angry about the car accident, what parent wouldn't? But I am just so relieved she is okay. Every night since the accident, Jeb and I would argue about it. I've feeling that horrible feeling of regret for kicking out Jessie and her family. But I felt as if I couldn't trust Fang.

It had been way too quiet so I decided to check on them. I walked in to see Max, curled up next to Fang on the couch, wearing his sweat shirt and watching the movie with a smile. Fang was holding her shoulder and stroking her hair lovingly. They both turned to look at me, waiting for me to yell. I couldn't yell at them. The way Fang held her so gently, he never would do her any harm. Max just looked so happy. I turned and walked back into the kitchen, tears filling my eyes. My little girl was growing up so fast. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and made my way to my room, there was a friendship I needed to fix.

**Max's POV**

Towards the end of the movie, I felt odd. I looked up to find Fang staring at me.

"You must love this movie." I nodded.

"You can tell?" Fang laughed.

"I have been staring at you and making funny faces for the past 10 minutes. You haven't noticed." Fang laughed, making me giggle. Since when do I giggle? Since this moment, hearing his sweet laugh. I pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him loudly. Fang smiled and took my finger away from his mouth, holding my hand.

I watched as the two little kids in the movie rode in their little toy boat that had been made real with magic. I watched in wonder at the marvelous sea creatures swimming outside their front door. The brilliant, vibrant color and imaginative drawings seemed straight out of a child's head.

"Beautiful." Fang said softly. I nodded.

"Like I said, best movie ever." Fang laughed again. I was starting to wonder if he was on drugs. This was a lot more laughing coming from him than usual. Usually a smirk was all I could get.

"No, Max. You." I sat up and looked at Fang.

"You haven't been watching the movie at all have you?"

"Well..."

"Good, that means next time we watch it you won't be too sick of it." Fang put his hand on my neck, locking me in a kiss. I pulled him closer and leaned back. I wanted this kiss to last forever.

I was starting to feel light-headed when Fang paused for a second. We kissed again but this time I heard it to. A light thump. We both sat up. I looked out the window, a car sat in the driveway.

"Crap," I whispered loudly, or a word something like that. The front door opened, and my dad walked inside. We both turned so quickly that my head felt dizzy and hurt. When my dad saw us, it looked like he was trying to keep calm, but was failing miserably.

"Get out of my house. NOW." Fang jumped off the couch, yanking on his shoes and grabbing his coat and back pack. He hurried out the door. Dang it. I was enjoying that kiss. Why was it that every time Fang and I kiss, someone has to interrupt the moment?

The door slammed shut, then the yelling began. My dad was yelling something about my disobeying and Fang not allowed here and yada yada yada. I put my head in my hands, realizing that I was still wearing his hoodie.

"I told you to stay away from him," he said loudly.

"But I love him!" I yelled, all the pent-up emotions exploding now. He flinched at my yelling. "No matter how hard you try, you will never keep us apart." I stood on my good leg, feeling my hands clench into fists.

"I'm your father and you will listen to me! I don't want to see that boy anywhere near here again! Is that clear?"

"No Jeb, It's not. You aren't really my dad. I love Fang and he loves me. He would never do anything to hurt me. There is nothing you can do about it." My throat burned from my screaming and the knot that was forming.

"Love? Is that what you call it? He broke up with you and then begged to have you back. He crashed the car with you and your friends in it. That's not love!"

"I wanted Fang back as much as he wanted me. His life could have ended right then in the crash to and you know it! It wasn't his fault Iggy didn't have freaking chains on the wheels!" I grabbed my crutches and started off to the office. I heard my mom come down stairs. They both yelled, echoing in the big entry way of our house. I stopped. Why were they both yelling at each other?

"Fang is Max's best friend! I saw the way you yelled at both of them. Fang was out of their so fast, he might as well had a gun to his head! And poor Max! We have yelled at her as if it's her fault. It's not any ones fault. You need to calm down, Jeb." YES! Another one on our side!

I went into the office, closing the door. I lied down on the couch in there that was serving as my bed and turned on my music. I had brought a small, fake Christmas Tree into the office this morning so I could look at the lights. It glowed brightly in the dark. I played soft music and tried to fall asleep. Falling asleep was always harder than it sounds. But not tonight. Even with out dinner, I fell asleep quickly. Being able to curl up in Fang's hoodie, the black fabric still smelling like him. I could easily pretend that he was there, curled up with me, protecting me from the yelling and chaos and stress. I could pretend this, but it wasn't that same with out his arms around me.

* * *

**First things first! Sorry I never really decided on identities for the parents. But it only makes sense that Max's dad is Jeb. I mean, he is a meany butt. (sorry for my immaturity. I'm really tired.)**

**Second things...Second! I might be starting another fanfiction! Another Faxy story! Based on a fairy tale you (hopefully) all know! More details soon! Also, tonight I'm removing my fanfiction: 100 game and a way out. It wasn't a very good idea, nobody reads it. But those people who did read it, or were going to...TOO BAD!**

**Third things...screw this!**

**Also: After skipping to Fang's b-day, and christmas, I'm going to skip to the spring time. This fanfiction was SOOOOO fun to write and I love it dearly but, good god it's LONG! I feel like less people are going to read the whole thing! So yeah. And their might be a sequel!**

**I will keep you guys posted on that STUFF! I will update soon! Don't forget to review and favorite and alert! I update a lot for you new peeps reading this!**

**-Faerie :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**HELLO! So, you guys might be all "You mean Faerie! Why you skip story?! *cries*" But, guys, look at the number of chapters: 36! Only crazy people (amazing people) are going to sit and read all 36 chapters. I need to keep it moving! So, skip about a week. It's Fang's birthday in a few days! YAY! What does Max get him? (hehehe I'm not telling you! but you will love it!) So, yeah. Don't be mad at me! Besides, if you want the sequel, this one has to be done!**

**Reviews Are GREATLY appreciated!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

"Ella? What the heck should I get him?" Ella looked up from her laptop. We were sitting in my "bed room", playing little kid games. You know, like those online playground things? Well we made weird people and we type lyrics to songs and flirt with the people on their. Hours of entertainment.

"I don't know. What does he like?"

"Writing, music, chinese food, anime, reading," I said, putting up tons of sad emoticons to some 12 year old boy who I was flirting with on this kids game. No, that's not weird. It's also not weird that I'm role-playing with middle schoolers. Not my fault I'm bored out of my mind.

"Get him gift cards or something." I stopped and stared at Ella.

"SERIOUSLY? Gift cards?! We have been dating for almost three months and you think I should buy him gift cards?" Ella laughed. Oh so NOW she understands just how idiotic it is. Suddenly, a crazy idea came into mind. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jessie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessie, it's Max."

"Oh hi Max. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Fine thanks. What's up?"

"So Fang's birthday is coming up. And I wanted to get him something special. I have an idea but I want to know if it's okay." Jessie and I talked for a while longer, planning everything out. Fang's gift was going to be perfect. I mean, sure it's slightly weird, but he's told me before that he was lonely. What better way to give him a friend?

*****2 days later*****

My stomach had butterflies with excitement. Fang and I were in the car with Jessie driving and Angel in the front seat. Most of the snow had melted, but now I was praying for a white Christmas.

"So, can I know where you three are taking me? Your practically kidnapped me."

"Nope! You have to wait and see!" I was so excited it was killing me. Then we pulled into the Humane Society parking lot. Fang looked out the window.

"What the heck are we doing? I'm allergic to cats."

"Just shut up and follow me birthday boy." I led them inside. "Fang, you are here to pick out your birthday gift. Your family wants a dog, the apartment allows it and let's face it, you are lonely without me."

"Am not."

"Yes you are!" Angel said. "You are always cooped up in your room or moping around the apartment. Don't lie Nicky!" I laughed and high-fived Angel. Then Fang and I walked along the rows of cages. We looked at each dog.

"He is so cute!" I said, pointing to a little pug trying to sniff me through the cage. Fang shrugged. Over the past 15 minutes, I had pointed out like a million dogs. I mean Fang gets to choose but seriously, we need to get back to his place for the party we were going to have.

"Him." Fang pointed at a little black dog. He had big brown eyes and a Scottie like body. His short little stub of a tail wagged playfully. I nodded. We were allowed to play with the dog in the back play area. I sat on the little bench while Fang tossed the ball for the little thing. The dog just stared at him, like he was crazy. Fang pulled out a treat from his pocket and offered it to the little Scottie. The dog darted after the ball and ran back for the treat. Fang smiled and pet the little dog.

"He's is so sweet!" Fang nodded and made the dog jump up on the bench next to me. He liked my face and got my jeans muddy with his little paws.

"We are taking him home if I have to stick him in my jacket," Fang said, ruffling the dogs ears.

"Yes, Fang. Because the volunteers will so not notice that you gained like 20 pounds or are about to give birth in the last hour."

"Right. Maybe we should stick him in your jacket. That will look more believable." Fang laughed. I glared and grabbed the dog and looked into its brown eyes.

"Go bite the mean man!" I took the dog and shoved him in Fang's face. The dog growled at Fang but Fang offered him another treat.

"Well, let's adopt him first. If something goes wrong, then I will put him in my jacket." Together Fang and I walked back inside and filled out all the papers. I could tell Fang was happy, like, trying not to hug the dog and talk in a baby voice to it.

"Wait, we need to name him!" I said, picking up the squirmy thing.

"Cutie pie!" Angel shouted. Fang and I burst out laughing.

"Nothing that would torture the poor thing! I mean he is a total cutie pie but no way are we going to name him cutie pie." We all thought for a moment.

"Total." We all looked to Fang. "Total. Let's name him Total. Like you said, he is totally cool."

"Total," I said, letting the name sink in. As I said it the dog wagged his tail and barked loudly at us. Fang and I both looked down.

"Total it is!"

*******later********

Later that day, we were all at Fang's new apartment. (Which might I add, had an even better view then the last one) His friends from his old neighborhood were there, Tessa, Ben, Marie, Kyle and James. Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Ella and I were over to. Jessie and my mom ditched us (which sooo wasn't a good idea!) while we all stuffed our faces with chips and soda. We didn't quite know what to do, so we just sat around and talked. And of course, dear Ella had to suggest spin the bottle. This game went a little like this:

We sat in a circle. (More like were forced against our will but you get the point) We took an old bottle and spun it. It landed on Ben. Then it landed on me. Yeah no way was that happening. Fang glared at Ben, drawing a line slowly across his neck and making gory death noises.

"Nope. I'm not kissing you. Make it land on Fang, then yes I will kiss him. Or Total." I said, covering my face with a pillow. So Ben spun it again. It landed on Tessa. This is how we knew the game was over: Tessa was on her phone and not paying attention as Ben leaned forward and kissed her. She screamed and slapped him, then tackled him and started beating him with a pillow. Kyle tried to help Ben by pulling the savage Tessa from him but she knocked him into Ella who freaked out that she was being tackled. Some how it escalated to all of us in a giant dog pile on top of Ben.

"Ouch! Pain! Car Accident! Victim OUCH!" Nobody heard my complaints about my ribs. "MY RIBS ARE STILL BROKEN! GET YOUR BUTTS OFF!" Just like that, everyone pulled themselves off the pile so I could breath. I rubbed my side painfully and laughed at everyone's scared faces.

"Hey, least I'm not tackling you guys like an animal!" Tessa laughed and gave me the finger. Goodness she was rude.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm thirsty." Fang got up and led everyone into the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter drinking my soda when I noticed Iggy staring in an evil way that could only mean one thing. He planted a bomb. I followed Iggy's gaze to Fang as he reached for a soda. Oh-

He popped the can open.

Nothing happened. Iggy frowned.

"Uh guys?" Iggy yelled, staring at Total. We all turned. "I kind of put a bomb inside a soda can, and your new dog has it."

"CRAP! IGGY!" Everyone ran to stand next to Iggy. Total had the soda can under his paws. Fang walked towards Total,

"Come here, puppy. Give Fang the soda bomb..." Total scrambled across the wood floor, rolling the can with him. Everyone bolted after him. I hopped off the counter and hobbled to the kitchen table. I sat on top of it and watched them try to corner the dog and get the can. Marie was slowly sneaking up behind Total and James approached him. Everyone dove for the dog. I laughed so hard my eyes watered as little Total slipped out of their grasp.

"GOT HIM!" Nudge yelled! Angel grabbed the can and yanked on it, trying to get it out of Total's mouth. I was laughing until I realized how the dog was holding on. The little metal tab. I screamed and rolled under the table as Angel yanked the tab out of Total's mouth, it slipped from her hand and landed on the ground with a BOOOOM! Soda splattered everywhere and dust filled the room. Everyone screamed. I crawled out from under the table, coughing from the dust.

"Nice going Iggy!" He laughed and rolled on the floor.

"It was supposed to explode on Fang. And not that big of an explosion...Sorry!" After the dust cleared, everyone got the paper towels and brooms and started cleaning up. I sat on the table with Marie and watched.

"Well, that was exciting," she looked a little shaken up, but was eyeing Iggy as he danced around with the broom.

"Normal, Iggy. Always blowing things up."

"Really?" Marie sounded surprised. I smiled a little as I noticed she was still watching Iggy.

"Yep."

"Cool," she whispered. I coughed a few times, really loud to get Iggy's attention. Behind Marie's head, I pointed at her and mouth 'she thinks your cute'. Iggy smiled and walked over. He took Marie's hand and danced her around the room. Too cute, I thought. Smiling that she wasn't a red head.

The rest of the afternoon was incredibly fun. So when everyone left, the apartment was too quiet. I sat with Fang on the couch and we looked out the window.

"Feel any different? Being 17 I mean." I looked to Fang who had gotten quieter throughout the day. He reached down and picked up Total, holding him in his lap.

"My dad would ask me that. Ever single year for as long as I could remember. I always said no." Fang smirked a bit and chuckled.

"Except for one year, birthday 13. I told him I felt like I was a unicorn going to hurl rainbows."

"What?!" Fang laughed and glanced at me.

"I'm kidding." I nodded and laughed to.

"Did you have a nice birthday though?" Fang nodded.

"It felt weird. But I had fun." I knew what he meant. New house, new friends, no dad. I just leaned against his shoulder. I watched as the stars freckled the sky and huge dark clouds covered them up. Fang kissed my cheek and got up to go to his room. I got up to and followed my mom and sister out the door. I turned to see if Fang was gone when the clouds opened and snow started to fall.

* * *

**Well that chapter was pretty crappy. Sorry. No seriously that was like the worst chapter I have ever written. I apologize...**

**Well next chapter is going to be a christmas miracle so you guys better be excited for that.**

**TOTAL! I don't know, I thought there needed to be some new character so I thought how about a dog! And I seriously sat there and thought for about half an hour on what to name it. Then I remembered there was a dog in Maximum Ride. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD FAERIE! I'm actually still reading the series but it has already been dubbed the best book series EVER. I finished The Final Warning like 2 days ago so I'm sorry for my brain shorting out like that...**

**You so don't care. Wow I'm probably worse than Nudge if you counted how many times I rant at the end of my chapters...**

**One more thing: Check out my new fanfiction, Flying! It has nothing to do with this fanfic but it has all the characters. And our favorite pairing, FAX! It's more of based on the book. Go check it out and let me know if I should keep going!**

**-Faerie :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on my other fanfiction Flying. You guys should go check it out! Well, I hope this chapter will be better than my last one...that last one sucked. Well enjoy! review! Review! Review! Please and Thank you wonderful people!  
-Faerie :)**

* * *

Why the heck was it so cold in here? I burrowed deeper in my blankets. Then I felt warm breath on my neck and a cold hand on my cheek. My eyes popped open, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I looked right up into Fang's dark smiling eyes.

"Hey stalker. What are you doing?" Fang was sitting on the couch next to me. He got up and closed the window. I grabbed my sweatshirt from the floor and pulled it on.

"Nothing. I'm bored." I laughed.

"So, because you were bored you drove all the way here, climbed in my window and sat down on my bed to watch me sleep at 5 in the morning?"

"Would you have prefered me showing up at breakfast time, pouring myself some coffee and sitting with your dad on the couch?" I thought for a moment.

"You are welcome here any time then." I sighed. It was too early. "Your welcome to stay, but I'm going back to sleep." He shrugged and pulled out his laptop. My goal was to fall asleep. I tried, I honestly tried but it was no use.

"Never mind. I can't fall back asleep."

"Sorry," Fang said, barely looking up from his computer. I sat up, wrapping my blanket around my shoulders.

"Hows Total?" I kept my voice quiet just incase the family was awake.

"He found interest in my socks, he's fine." I nodded. I was quiet for a while. I lied down again, trying to sleep again. This time is almost worked. Then I felt Fang move to put his computer down and lie down next to me. I rolled over, looking into his sweet eyes.

"Your really cute when you sleep." I smiled. He kissed my cheek and let me go back to sleeping. I could feel his arm go around me, holding me close. It was nice. I don't know how long we were like this but I heard the door open.

"Max?" We both sat up. "Fang? How in the world did you get in here?" Fang pointed to the window. My mom was glaring at us. She pointed towards the front door.

"Out." Fang smirked a little, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I smiled and waved. As soon as the front door closed, my mom stared at me.

"Max? Was he here all night?"

"No, just this morning. Like an hour ago." I looked at my phone. More like 2 hours ago... My mom just shook her head and left the room. Well at least it wasn't my dad who walked in.

After breakfast, Ella came over and we talked and watched movies for most of the day. Then we sat down and started our homework. It was terrible.

"Why do we need stupid homework over break?" Ella asked, throwing her pencil into the sink.

"Because the teachers hate us." I gave her a new pencil and kept working on my math. All the numbers seemed jumbled up in my head.

"How's Iggy? It's been forever since I have seen him."

"He and his family are vacation in Hawaii."

"That isn't fair! I want to go to! He didn't even say goodbye." Ella shrugged.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a Barbie doll, a One Direction poster and a huge pillow with JB's face on it." Ella laughed, writing that down. "I was kidding! You get any of those things for me, I will burn them."

"What do you really want?" I shrugged. There wasn't really anything I really wanted. Or needed for that matter. "You're a big help, you know that Max?" I nodded and laughed, going back to the evil math problems of doom.

****Later****

I literally sat at the kitchen table, doing my homework for three hours straight. I was loosing it. I eventually called Fang and told him if he didn't come over, I would strangle him. I put my head on the table to wait. I heard the front door open the shoes hitting the wall near the door. Fang walked in and sat down at the table. I looked up to find him holding his neck.

"I came, no need to kill me." I wacked his hand and showed him the page of math problems.

"Max, dear, I have a C in math. I can't help you."

"Then be here more support. I seriously have been sitting here FOREVER!"

"At a time like this, look to the internet." Fang pulled out his laptop and found a math site for me. I stared at the big, rainbowy, highlighter colored heading: Math is COOl! I groaned.

"Lies I tell you! LIES!" Fang laughed which was motivating enough. While I worked, I saw Fang lean back in his chair and start reading a book. "Don't you have any homework?"

"Finished it." I wacked his arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being too smart." Fang laughed and went back to reading. I kept working on my math until I heard footsteps. Oh no. Jeb walked in. He sooo lost his title of 'dad'.

"Jeb, leave. We are doing homework." Jeb looked a little upset but not too bad.

"How did he get in?"

"The door?" Fang turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Ride. Just helping with homework." Jeb's eyes narrowed. He grabbed the bag of chips and went into the living room.

"He's annoying," I whispered. Fang nodded. After guessing on half the problems, I finished. I slammed my pencil down.

"HALLELUIA!" I screamed, standing on my good leg, tossing the papers in the air. Fang picked them up off the floor and handed them to me. I put them away and we went into the office. We crashed on the couch and started a movie on Fang's laptop. The door slammed open. Jeb was standing there, looking ready to yell at us. When he saw us just sitting there, he frowned and closed the door.

"He's lost it," Fang said. I was actually expecting the door to open again but it didn't.

"Max? What do you want for Christmas?" I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone keeps asking me that! I don't know!"

"Fine then, I just won't get you anything..."

"No! You better get me something! Just guess what I would like. I don't care, as long as it's from you." Fang nodded and patted my arm.

"It will be awesome. Promise."

"It better be," I said, smirking at Fang. Fang leaned forward and kissed me hard on the lips. He pulled away with a smirk.

"Now I expect a wonderful christmas gift to." I barely nodded, pulling him closer for another kiss.

* * *

**Sorry that one was so short...I have been working on Flying and this one, I'm having a hard time thinking of what to do between now and Christmas for the characters. Any ideas? PM or review with anything you think should happen between now and then. I think there will be only one more chapter then christmas. Also, I have a few ideas for the gift but I think that you guys are so amazing that you can help choose. If you have any ideas, again, PM or review! Thanks guys! You are amazing!  
-Faerie :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry my last few chapters have been sort of crappy. This one should be better. Much Faxier to! The more Faxiness the better right? But guys, really, I need help with the chapter for christmas. Gift wise that it. If you guys have any gifts, moments, ideas for that chapter and the chapters following, PLEASE review or PM me. You readers have been the best and you guys deserve to have a say in the story to! I will remind you guys at the end of the chapter but until then, enjoy, review, favorite and follow if you like this story! You fanfictioners are the best! :)  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

Christmas Eve. The tree is decorated and lit up, the fire is crackling all day long. People are out doing those last-minute shopping trips and slaving away in the kitchen. Everyone has their christmas lights up and everyone is happy. Except for me of course. That is just how it works doesn't it. I'm just sitting on the couch by myself, listening to Nudge and Mom make cookies in the other room. Jeb is reading a book in his favorite chair. I look out side at the mostly melted snow. Not like I can go outside and play in it with my cast and all. With Iggy in Hawaii and Ella at her grandparents, I'm stuck. Especially because Jeb (nope, he still doesn't deserve his title) is home. Fang coming here would be a suicide mission.

I sighed and looked at the gray sky. Praying that tonight the clouds would explode with snow, showering everything in white. Yep. There is me being a dreamer again. A sad, hopeless, lonely...

There was a knock on the door, shaking me from my thoughts. Jeb the lazy butt didn't want to get up from his chair.

"I'LL GET IT!" Nudge ran into the room and slid right into the door with a thump. Oh God. Major fail right there. I put my head in a pillow. I heard Nudge open the door. It was quiet. Suddenly two hands lifted my head and covered my eyes.

"Guess who."

"Well, Iggy is in Hawaii, Ella is at her grandparents. Ari? Why are you in my house?" I asked sarcastically.

"What? I'm not Ari! I'm Dylan! Your hot!" I heard Fang imitating Dylan's annoying voice. I laughed pulling Fang's hands off my eyes. Jeb was glaring.

"Oh right, sorry sir. I will go take off my shoes before I get the carpet wet." Fang kicked off his Converse and plopped down on the couch next to me. Jeb continued to glare. "What? I don't have my feet on the coffee table, I'm calling you sir, I'm not making out with your daughter. Why do you hate me?" Jeb kept glaring and took his book and his coffee into the other room. Fang and I laughed.

"Maybe it was because I called you hot." I laughed.

"That was Dylan talking though. Not you."

"Exactly. I would have called you beautiful, or pretty." I blushed and flicked his earing. Ugh. Him. Why did he have to be so cute? I hated blushing. It was the worst, everyone can see how you feel. I looked at Fang again.

"Holy crap! COLOR!" I practically screamed, poking the red studs in his ears. Fang laughed. "Oh my gosh you're so festive with your red earings! We should call you the King of Christmas Spirit!" Fang laughed even harder.

"Yeah, all the black I wear was getting old," Fang said sarcastically.

"Baby steps," I patted his chest and stood up. I know I'm not supposed to walk around on my cast but it's like 10 feet. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a whole plate of cookies. I walked back in and sat down, starting to stuff a sugar cookie into my mouth. Fang reached for one.

"NO! MY COOKIES!" I yelled, spewing crumbs and flecks of frosting everywhere. Fang reached his arm around me and plucked a cookie from my plate. I tried to grab it from him but he held it just out of my reach. Fang smiled and kissed me but I wanted my cookie. Fang grabbed the whole plate from me.

"Not fair! Your taller than me! Give back the cookies or I'll stuff you up the chimney!" Fang stuck a cookie in my mouth and another in his mouth. He put the plate down and put his arm around me. I glared at him, munching on my cookie. The door opened.

"Hey guys!" Jessie and Angel walked in and Jessie walked into the kitchen. Angel stood in front of the couch, blocking our view of the TV.

"Can I have a cookie?" I shook my head. She reached for one any way. She stuck it half way in her mouth and walked over to me, shaking her head in my face. I broke the cookie.

"Get your own!" I was about to eat the half of the cookie.

"But it has my spit on it."

"I've kissed Fang enough, you two are related. Not like it's going to kill me." I stuffed it in my mouth as Angel walked away. Fang laughed and found a show for us to watch. He picked up another cookie, feeding it to me as Jeb walked in.

"Nick? Move away from Max." Fang scootched about an inch. "More." He moved again. Jeb crossed his arms and glared. Fang got up and moved to the complete other side of the couch. Fang stretched out his arm, being over dramatic.

"So...far...away..." I reached over and grabbed his hand. Jeb smiled wickedly and sat down in the middle of the couch. Not. Cool. Fang leaned back and looked at me behind Jeb's head. I made a finger gun and mouthed 'bang bang' at Jeb. Fang laughed. Jeb glared at him. I was almost entertained except for the fact that Jeb wanted to hurt Fang. Jeb took the remote from Fang and changed it to the news. Take deep breaths Max. In. Out. Don't murder anyone. Do it for the christmas gifts. The Jeb reached over and took a cookie from my plate. HE CROSSED THE LINE!

"Fang, let's go. This man has crossed the line." Jeb smiled. I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him into the hall.

"Wait, let's go see if it's still up there."

"What?" Fang carried me bridal style up the stairs. He set me down and we walked into his old bed room. He walked to the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a little, black book. I sat on the bed with him and he showed me.

"I completely forgot about it when I was packing and every time I come here I forget." Fang let me flip through and look at the tons of sketches. He flipped the pages and showed me a whole chunk of the pages covered in pictures with vibrant colors. He flipped the page again. It was a drawing done in chalk pastel. It was me. I hugged him.

"You are incredible. You do know that right?" Fang just smiled and showed me the other drawings. After awhile we opened the window to let in fresh air and lied back on the bed. Fang pulled out his phone and was playing our favorite songs. I felt like I had spent so much time talking to Fang, that he knew every single thing about me. All my favorite places, foods, interests. He knew about my childhood and my thoughts and memories and dreams. And at the same time, I knew everything about him. I knew he has a weakness of Bambi eyes, loves his little sister more than anything, used to have a small room as a library in his old house. I knew that he and his dad did everything together and as a kid he and his dad would go on weekend fishing trips. Just the two of them.

I also knew that he loved to kiss me. And that his arms were the most comfortable, safe place.

I loved Fang.

No, I love Fang.

It was perfectly relaxing. Then he had to ruin it. Fang poked my side. I screamed rolled off the bed. I climbed back up, glaring and shaking my head.

"Fang, I will kick you with my cast." Fang was laughing the hardest I had ever seen him laugh. "It's not that funny." Fang kept laughing and wiped his eyes. I shoved him off onto the hard floor. I could hear him still laughing. I rolled onto my stomach and peeked over the side of the bed.

"You never laugh this hard. I feel like I have to ask this again. Are you high?"

"Why not?" He said, climbing back onto the bed, still laughing a little. "I'm pretty sure my dad just told me to stop being sad."

"What?" I sat up.

"I felt like I could hear his voice, telling me to stop being sad." I stared in disbelief. Fang looked so happy. "Then I could almost hear him tell me one of his horribly pathetic jokes." I smiled at Fang's shining smile. "Every friday he would come home from work and tell Angel and I a really pathetic pun or joke. They were bad enough to make us laugh. Then he would go into the library and write his novel." Fang smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. I don't know if Fang was crazy or not but I silently thanked his dad. This crazy, laughing Fang was just as wonderful as the silent one. Maybe more.

"FANG! TIME TO GO!" We heard Angel yell from down stairs. We closed the window and Fang stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed his sketch book and helped me down stairs. I slid down the banister to the second to first floor. Fang laced on his shoes and pulled on his coat. I grabbed the little tassels from his hat and tied them under his chin. He untied them and kissed my lips softly.

"Tomorrow morning, I expect a ninja climbing through my window and hiding under the Christmas tree," I said. Fang smiled.

"Sure. What ever you say Maxie." I smiled and tied the tassels again under his chin. Fang untied them with a smile and followed Jessie and Angel out of the house. I went over and sat down on the couch. I was so happy that Fang was happy, I decided to let Jeb have a break. He get's to be called "dad" again. I mean, I guess it's better that he is over protective. Better than if I brought Dylan home and he instantly loved the guy. (In a non awkward way for all you weirdos). I sighed and leaned my head against _my dad's _shoulder.

"Love you dad. Even when you are trying to break me and my boyfriend up." My dad chuckled.

"Any time. Love you to Max." I stroked my hair and offered me my unfinished plate of cookies. After about 10 seconds the plate was finished. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Not just because it was Christmas. Because my "ninja" would be climbing in my window and waiting to be the first to wish me Merry Christmas and tell me how much he loves me.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 38! Um...I have something to tell you guys. This story has been the most amazing one I have ever written. I feel like you guys are the coolest people and Fax is the cutest couple ever. (Even though I kind of made them more OC) But Chapter 40 will be the last. After 39 which is Christmas, 40 will be EXTRA long and Faxy. Max and Fang will go to the beach and have an adventure with Iggy and Ella and then we will meet Max's real mom.**

**Hey, wipe those tears! There is going to be a sequel! HIP HIP HOORAY! And after chapter 40, there will be a quick poll about what should happen in the sequel! So stay tuned Fanfictioners!**

**Now don't forget! The next chapter is Christmas morning! IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR! Yikes. Sorry about my interesting moments of song. I have 2 vocal concerts and serious rehersals which I am SO not excited for. I hate being on stage. So my updates will be later this week. That gives you guys plenty of time to review and PM me with ideas about the next chapter. (And for you paranoid people, if I choose to use your idea I will thank you one million billion trillion times and give you credit)**

**ANY HOOOOOO! Thank you guys so much for being a fan for this long and putting up with my random author notes and rants that are probubly worse than Nudge's nonsense! ;)**

**See? there I go again! I'd better go before I waste any more of your time! LOVE YOU GUYS!  
-Faerie :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39! :'( I'm going to miss this Fanfiction! Make sure to let me know if you have any ideas for the sequel! And thank you to for the ideas about christmas gifts! You guys are the best!**

* * *

The second I woke up, I instantly thought of Fang. I laughed to myself as I saw my window half closed. I got up and pulled on a sweat shirt. I fixed my short pajama bottoms and pulled my hair into a pony tail. Have to look good for the Christmas pictures! I hobbled out of my room, screw crutches, it was like 3 feet. Okay like 10 feet. Same thing.

I had just stepped out of the office when Nudge came barreling down the stairs.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" She ran into the living room, giving an excited squeal. "Santa" must have come. Now before you guys get all defensive about it, yes, part of me knows Santa is our parents. But really? Without Santa, Christmas is kind of boring. So I like to play along so I don't ruin it. My parents were shuffling down stairs.

"PRESENTS! WE HAVE TO OPEN THEM!" Nudge screamed.

"Coffee first, then presents..."I heard my mom mumble. I walked into the living room.

"BOO!" I screamed, being tackled on to the couch by Fang. "I'm a ninja!" I pushed him off and laughed. "Merry Christmas Max!"

"You to!" I gave him a quick kiss as my parents walked in. It was obviously too early for my dad to care whether Fang was sitting on the couch close to me. Our door bell rang. Nudge opened it, Jessie and Angel walked in, Total following them. I looked at the time. Hmm. I guess 8 o'clock isn't that early...but oh well...

Jessie put all their gifts under the tree next to ours.

"Wait! No one touch the gifts!" My mom jumped up and ran to grab a camera. Christmas music turned on and she came back in. My dad started a fire in the fireplace and Jessie made hot chocolate. It took about 15 minutes for us to actually all sit down and be ready to open gifts. 15 minutes is WAY too long. I stared at the red and green wrapping paper, the big ribbons, boxes of all shapes and sizes. I was dying on the inside staring at it. Total was spread out across Fang's and my lap, his tail wagging in excitement. Fang poked my arm. I looked up from the dog into his eyes. He smiled and pointed outside. I looked out the window at the brilliant and thick layer of snow. About a foot deep and still snowing. How the hell did it snow that over night, I have no clue. Personally, I don't care. It was a white Christmas!

"Here Max, you can go first." Nudge handed me a big box. I read the little tag. Oh great, it was from Iggy.

"Hey guys, prepare for an explosion." The parents looked a little concerned and backed away. I set the box on the table, pulling the ribbon slowly. Nothing yet. I threw the lid off the top and curled up against Fang. Again, nothing happened.

"Stupid Iggy! I was so ready for a huge explosion!" I said, sitting up. I looked inside. "An iPad!" **(a/n I couldn't think of anything! Don't judge!)** I pulled out the box, yelling in excitement. "Nevermind! I take back what I said about a stupid explo-" Ribbons and glitter shot out of the box with a bang. Everyone screamed. I laughed. Note to self: thank Iggy for glitter attack.

Nudge opened her box to find a pair of neon pink and green high-tops. She shrieked so loudly that my dad actually took the shoes away from her, telling her she could have them back when school started again. He was awake by now. He looked over and glared at us, but his lips still formed a smile. Fang moved closer, putting his arm around my waist. We were smirking at him. My dad waved his hand, telling us to move apart. I got up and sat down right on Fang's lap. I crossed my legs and folded my arms, smiled in satisfaction. My dad just glared and shook his head. Fang moved me off his lap to open a present.

Soon all the gifts were opened and stockings were emptied. I got so much candy, I was concerned for the sake of the universe. And my sanity. I got a really pretty dress from Ella. Holy Crap. Pause. Stop. Abort Abort. Did I really just say that? Did I really just freaking say "pretty" and "dress" in the same freaking sentence?! Maybe I should be concerned for my sanity...any ways, it was actually really cute, dark navy blue with little yellow flowers. Who knew?

I also got a ton of books (yes!), a fuzzy blanket and dress from Ella, the iPad from Iggy, candy, a really nice camera from Fang and a whole bunch of money. Fang told me the camera was for our beach adventure in the summer. Wrapping paper, tissue paper and string covered the living room floor. Total was running through it, ripping it apart and rolling in it. The parents were in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Nudge and Angel were running around with their new toys and stuff. I was curled up with Fang on the couch, wrapped in my new fuzzy blanket. I was setting up my iPad when Fang jumped up from the couch, I fell backwards.

"Dude, you don't just drop a girl on the couch! I'm delicate!" I said, laughing. He walked over to the tree, kneeling down and reaching into the branches. I went over and sat down.

"Want me to blow out those candles? The really strong scent makes me feel crazy to." Fang laughed and pulled out a small purple box. **(a/n thank you faxMRpercabethPJ! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I was inspired by your idea! THANKS!) **He opened the box and pulled out a little bracelet. There were a bunch of little silver charms on it. The few I loved the most were the silver cookie, the wing and he snowflake. He slipped the bracelet around my wrist and clipped it on.

"A charm for all the memories." I smiled and flicked the silver charms. There were three silver charms that spelled 'MAX'. I through my arms around Fang's neck and held him close. We crawled back onto the couch. I curled up and watched the snow fall. Fang was close behind me, his arms around me, hand resting on my stomach. He moved his foot, his socks rubbing against my barefoot. We sat like this until Nudge came in.

"BREAKFAST!" Nudge screamed. We got up and walked into the dining room. Fang and I sat across from each other and began our game of footsies under the table. I only could swing one of my feet so Fang had his feet on top of mine, holding them down.

"Not fair!" I shouted, having everyone at the table turn and stare. I smiled and waved and started loading my plate with eggs and bacon and potatoes and a huge cinnamon roll. We all started to eat and talk.

"Let's go around and say our favorite Christmas memories," my mom said with a smile. Everyone nodded. Great, now I would have to use my brain at 10 o'clock in the morning! Too early people!Too early! We went around the table.

"I remember before we were decorating the tree, I was sitting in front of it, looking at my dad put up the lights. I took out an ornament and was putting it on the tree and the thing tipped over right on my head," Fang said, staring at his food and chuckling. Everyone laughed. Then it was quiet. I looked up from my cinnamon roll, oozing with frosting. Everyone was watching me.

"Max? Have anything to say?"

"No, this is the best. It couldn't get any better." Everyone smiled and finished their food. Fang and I were sitting on the couch a little bit later. I was downloading apps on my new iPad while Fang was reading his new manga. I felt him watching me.

"Get Minecraft."

"Oh no! Not you to!" **(a/n Minecraft is my guilty pleasure! lol) **Fang nodded.

"I will poke you in the side if you don't." I glared and down loaded the free version. I started it up.

"What am I even supposed to do?" Fang took the tablet and started moving the person around. I took over and started to explore.

*About 2 hours later*

"Maxie? Want lunch?" Fang was standing in front of the couch. I shook my head and kept building. "Turn it off." I shook my head and kicked him lightly. Suddenly my new iPad was pried from my hands and lifted high above Fang's head. I saw as my person fell off the cliff I had built on and lost all their hearts.

"No more! You're obsessed!" Fang said, smiling down at my glare.

"It's your fault!" Fang nodded and turned off the tablet. He sat down next to me and showed me his book. I would tap his hand when he needed to turn the page. Throughout the day, Fang and I read manga and played Minecraft. Eventually carolers came and sang to our family. I was so tired from all the excitement of the day that I crashed on the couch and fell asleep.

**Max's mom's POV**

Max was right, this was a wonderful Christmas. I was standing in the kitchen with Jessie who helped me cook. More like did most of the cooking. I could hear Nudge, Angel and Jeb in the dining room playing games. Jessie and I had talked all morning. The topic got to the kids. Max and Fang specifically.

"I think they are a very cute couple," Jessie said, seasoning what ever master piece she was cooking in the pot. I nodded.

"I'm only worried about what will happen if they break up. Again."

"I know, Fang locked himself in his room. You know, usual Fang. Always keeping to himself."

"Max was crushed." I was so worried when they started dating about this. What happens after they break up?

"Luckily we won't have to worry about that for awhile," Jessie said.

"What?" I poured myself some more tea and leaned against the counter. Jessie smiled and motioned for me to follow. We peaked in the living room, Max was sleeping on the couch. Fang took a blanket and kneeled down in front of the couch. He tucked it gently around her and brush her long, tangled locks out of her hair. Jessie and I watched as Fang kissed Max softly, I saw her smile a little to herself. Fang sat back down on the couch to read. Jessie and I slipped back into the kitchen.

"That's why." I smiled. I'm glad Max was so happy.

**Fang's POV**

It always made me laugh at how much Max slept. She could crash almost anywhere. And she always was smiling. This Christmas was...good. I guess. I loved being here with Max. But there was one person I wish was here. My dad.

The morning was without his blueberry muffins, his singing of Christmas songs and without our wrapping paper fights. I guess I could have one of those with Max but it wasn't the same. Even though we never got many presents due to money, it was still the best day of the year. It was all about being with my family.

It was even a white Christmas. Dad always loved white Christmas'. He made sure that we go out in the snow. Or even drive into the mountains just to find a big enough snowdrift to play in. Everything felt odd.

Then I looked to the angel sleeping next to me. I was going to be just fine.

**Max's POV**

I have been woken up in many horrid ways before. Nudge sitting on my stomach, my mom and dad shaking me awake, my cursed alarm clock, Iggy licking my nose (DON'T. ASK.) But really, I was about to punch Fang in the face when I woke up to his finger jammed in my side. I screamed as he tickled my side and I yanked on his hair. He picked me off the couch and grabbed my arms, holding them behind me.

"Again, if you weren't so tall and strong I could take you down."

"Sure, Max. You can do what ever you want after dinner." Fang didn't let me go, he just pushed me into the dining room.

"ABUSE!" I screamed, laughing my head off. And of course dad ran into the hall. "I was kidding dad." Fang let go of my arms. My dad glared and walked into the dining room. I hopped on Fang's back and made him give me a piggy-back ride into the dining room.

"I'm guessing because the food smells good, you made it," I said, pointing at Jessie. Everyone laughed. My mom and I are terrible cooks, it's like our little inside joke. I can make myself a sandwich or things that require a microwave. The toaster (curse thy enemy!) still is a good friend to have. But that is basically it. I don't even know how to turn on the stove.

"Actually your mom helped and I did taste tests. Don't worry!" We laughed again. We all held hands.

"Oh! Oh! Can I PLEASE lead the prayer!?" Nudge gasped. Oh goodness. This food was going to get cold... "Okay. Here we go. Thank you thank you thank you God for our food and this super stylish table." Oh Nudge. Out of all the things we could be thankful for, she is thankful for our "super stylish table". I just shook my head, trying not to laugh.

"And thank you for all these wonderful people and my new friend Angel, my new big brother Fang and my new pretend second mom and my real mom and real dad and real sister Max even though she should wear more make up and -" Nudge stopped to breathe.

"Nudge, we love you honey, but please hurry up."

"And thank you for our house and our presents even though we don't need them and thank you that we are safe and-"

"BREATHE!" Angel yelled. Nudge almost forgot. Again.

"Amen!" She called out in a sing-songy voice. Yes, Amen. And God? Thank you for taking the time to sit and listen to this crazy talkative child. We all opened our eyes and started to pass the food around the table. We ate and talked, having a conversation about the craziest conversations we have had at family get togethers. A conversation about conversations. Wow.

We ate our dinner and pie and talked and talked and talked. Then we all sat in the living room. We piled on to the couch with our hot chocolate, Total as our heater and watched Christmas movies. It was wonderful. The lights from our tree shined out on the still fresh snow on our yard. I looked around at the family. (Yes, Angel, Fang and Jessie had now become part of the family. NO DUH.) Everyone was smiling and happy. We were together. Safe and healthy. I felt lucky.

Fang's nearly black eyes caught my gaze, the glittering lights turning his dark eyes gold. He smiled. His special signature smile, his lips curly up on side, a slight smirk. I looked down at my new charm bracelet. I fingered the sliver charms that spelled 'Max'. I could feel Fang's gaze still on me. I looked up, smiling at him. I that small flicker of sadness was there and gone like a candle going out. I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. I glanced at my dad who was smiling sadly. I was his little girl, growing up I guess. Hey, he is going to be glad I grew up at some point. Better now then when I'm in my twenties and am living at home, bothering them.

Holy crap. What was I going to do with my life after high school? My brain suddenly turned on my Million-and-a-Half-Questions machine. I immediately stopped. I didn't need to worry about that now. That's what tomorrow is for. Tonight is for relaxing and enjoying my family. Look at my amazing procrastination skills!

***Wow I'm controlling time! Coolio!***

"Good night Max." Fang said to me, quite awhile later.

"Our parents are still talking. Stay." I pulled Fang back on the couch in the living room. Our parents were in the dining room talking up a storm.

"Max, I'm tired. I'm about to lose all dignity and maturity and beg my mom to take me home. Complete with the hand pulling and stomping my feet," Fang said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. I smiled back at him.

"You've heard the song 'Let it Snow'. The parents are still good bye'n'." Fang smirked and kissed me again. I pulled away and leaned and looked at him. His hair was growing out and was nearly covering to much of his dark eyes. Fang picked up my hand and started playing with my fingers. I suddenly remembered in middle school when Ella and I were sitting on her bed talking about boys (our usual routine after school). I told her I loved when boys played with my hands. Ella thought I was crazy and grabbed my hand, pretending to play with it. Then she cracked my knuckles. She laughed so hard at my scream that she fell off the bed. I'm not quite sure what is worse, the shocking sensation through your fingers or the ugly sound it makes.

I laughed to myself.

"What?" Fang asked, a chuckle rippling through his word. I shook my head but kept laughing. Oh great. I could feel all the sugar from all the hot chocolate and candy and pie rushing through my veins. I started laughing and laid back on the couch, clutching my stomach. Too...much...candy... Fang just stared with a half amused, half confused smile. (Which was so as cute as you are imagining it to be. Maybe cuter). I really wanted to run around in circles out in the snow until I was numb with cold.

"Max? You okay?" Fang started to laugh to. Yes! I loved when we got into random laughing fits. It usually led to either a long, wonderful kiss, or one of us completely crashing from our sugar high into the other's arms. Fang stopped laughing and leaned down over me. My laughter suddenly stopped. I was lost in his eyes. He kissed me until we heard the parents calling our names. Fang and I sat up quickly, smiling at my random sugar high. I seriously hoped there would never be a day when I had to go without one of his kisses.

I was lying in bed, staring at my ceiling. My head still swirling with Fang's sweet kisses, the twinkling lights, the whole feeling of the holidays. I held my hand above my head, looking a my charm bracelet. There was still room for more charms. NOTE TO SELF: Must get a charm from the beach. I knew I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 39! Omg I'm so sorry this one took so long! I'm the expert procrastinator! Also I have been obsessing over the last four books. (Yes I'm still reading the books...) I literally read all day. So yeah...what else...OH YEAH!**

***Tears of happiness and sadness The next chapter...*sniffle* is the last... *CRIES* WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MY LIFE?! Oh I know! I'm going to write a sequel! (Oh the life of a writer!) So look for that! You can add me to your alerts so you can be the first to read it when I post it. Also! I'm going to need your help! On my profile in a few days will be a whole section with some ideas for the sequel! You can go to that and PM me with which idea you like best!**

**Oh and thank you coppercat100 for giving me an idea for gifts, it will be used next chapter! And thanks again to faxMRpercabethPJ! YAY! ****Well make sure to check my profile tomorrow or the next day for the poll and don't forget to share your opinion!**

**-Faerie :)**

**p.s. I didn't know how else to reply but hi Ben! (And I mean the Ben who reviewed under the guest name of 'Ben'. Not you random peoples! Thanks for your review! I'm sorry Max was a bit annoying and selfish in the last chappie. She has a mind of her own.  
****Max: No I don't. I'm a fictional character.  
see? And my advice is make an account. You don't have to post stories. But you can keep track of all your favorites. Thanks for the review! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm sorry. The author of this fanfic is too teary right now to leave some long, time-wasting, Nudge-like author note rant. (R&R Please. She will enjoy that.)**

**oh and my heart go out to the people and families involved in the mall and Connecticut shootings. You're in our prayers. :)**

* * *

It took MONTHS to get my parents to finally agree to letting Fang take me to the beach. We have been dating for 9 months. You would think they would like him enough by now. I'd rather not call it "dating". It's more like being best friends with someone. People actually say we fight like an old married couple. Hold on. Stop. First of all, don't you dare compare me to an old woman. Second, it's so true.

We fight A LOT. Not like actual fighting, more like arguing. We "broke up" like a million times for about 24 hours then "got back together". I remember one time we were arguing so loudly in the hall way that my mom came upstairs to see what was going on. I called Fang a jerk, he called me an idiot. I shoved him, he shoved me back. Then I was about to slap him when Fang caught both my wrists in his rough hands. We both were breathing hard and angrily. Then Fang smirked. I laughed a little at us. We were yelling and arguing like idiots. About what you may ask? We had no clue. We both laughed and hugged and it was all better.

That is how it usually went. Now, we were finally going to the beach! Fang, Ella, Iggy, Dr. M and I all piled into their van. My mom was yelling motherly things like be polite, be safe, don't talk to strangers. Seriously mom? I'm 17. I will be okay. I just waved as we pulled out of the driveway. My stomach bubbled with excitement.

**Fang's POV**

We were probably in the car for about 20 minutes and Max was already passed out, her head leaning against the window. Ella was humming along to all the songs on the radio and Iggy was playing Minecraft on Max's iPad.

"CREEPERS!" He screeched, nearly jumping out of the seat, only to be snapped back down by his seatbelt. I pulled out my book and started to read. I stole a glance at Max who was hugging her pillow while she slept.

***Looky looky! I can control time!***

I watched as Iggy was drawing a picture for Ella on Draw Something. The word was 'poop'. God, he was 17 and still had the maturity of a 7-year-old. Iggy cackled and giggled as he drew the picture like a complete idiot. I put my forehead in my hands. The road became full of hills and bumps and turns. One minute Ella and Iggy were playing, then next, Iggy was holding his stomach and moaning.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Ella, empty the tub with the cookies!" Dr. M said, looking in the rear view mirror. Ella opened the tub of cookies and dumped them in my lap. Crumbs flew everywhere. Great. Just great. Dr. M opened the sun roof, letting in a strong breeze that had the sharp smell of the ocean. I tore my amused gaze from Ella and Iggy to Max. Her long dirty blonde hair blew around in the wind. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she yawned.

"What the hell is going on?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Max's bright eyes shot open when she saw the cookies. She grabbed one of the cookies and laughed hysterically at Iggy. She immediately stopped laughing when he threw up. I grimaced and put my cookie down. Max still continued to chomp down on it.

"EEEWWWW!" Ella screeched.

"I feel better now," Iggy said, sitting up. The car smelled of puke. This was going to be a long car ride...

"How about, the first one to spot the ocean can decide what's for dessert," Dr. M suggested, trying not to look at the bucket of puke Iggy was holding. I looked at Max, she was sitting as far forward as her seat belt would allow, her eyes filled with excitement as she watched the horizon.

"I SEE IT!" Max yelled. Sure enough, the sparkling line of water formed in the distance. Every time I looked at Max, I was completely shocked that she had never gone to the beach before. I mean she always seemed to look tan and sun-kissed. You would think she was from California. I felt like we had known each other forever, but it still felt like yesterday was the day I first moved into her house. I needed to fix my internal clock and calendar. I was seriously messed up sometimes.

Max slipped her hand into mine, squeezing it tightly and biting her lip. Even with my totally whack internal time-keeper, I still keep my promises.

**Max's POV**

We pulled into the drive way of a beige colored beach house in the middle of a neighborhood of vacation houses. I jumped out of the car, the air salty and fresh. I couldn't see the water but I could hear the waves crashing. Dr. M unlocked the door. I grabbed my small suitcase and ran inside after Ella and Iggy, Fang following me.

There was a large, open kitchen and a little sitting area with a TV. I ran into the other room. There was a fancy living room and dining room with long drapes and big windows.

"The bedrooms are upstairs," Dr. M said, kicking off her flip-flops. All four of us ran upstairs. There were 4 bedrooms and three baths and another flight of stairs. Ella ran up and started screaming. Iggy went into a bedroom, moaning and holding his stomach still. I followed Ella up and looked around. The whole room was huge with a couch and TV and mini fridge. I looked out the windows, finally being able to see the crashing gray-blue waters. **(This is actually a real place, just FIY) **

I hurried back down to claim a room, leaving Ella rolling around on the carpet, shouting how amazing it was. Dr. M walked upstairs as Fang and I started for one of the rooms.

"Max? Are you to allowed to share a room?"

"I was going to make him sleep on the floor if it makes you feel any better." I pointed at Fang with a smile.

"I won't make you any more cookies if you get pregnant," She said, walking into her room. We walked into the blue room with a bathroom and big windows.

"I don't really have to sleep on the floor right?" I shook my head with a smile.

"The real question is when can we go to the beach?"

"Tomorrow," Fang said, lying back on the bed. I kicked my suitcase into the corner and flopped on the bed next to him. I smiled as Fang put his hand in mine. "I'm pretty sure someone deserves a thank you."

"What? Why? I was the one who planned the trip."

"Yeah but I was the one who promised I would take you to the beach so you don't have to be an outcast to society." I turned and stuck my tongue out at Fang. He smirked and got up. Together we walked down to the kitchen. Ella and Dr. M were starting dinner while Iggy was watching Sponge Bob. All of us agree that some how, inside his head, his brain still thinks he is 7. Then again, who could turn down Sponge Bob?

"So, Max. You were the first to spot the ocean. What should we have for dessert?" Dr. M was putting the ground beef into a pan with salsa for our home-made tacos tonight. I must have slept through our shopping trip.

"Uh...how about ice cream? There has to be some amazing ice cream around. This is the beach."

"Okay. How about you and Ella go out and buy some for us?" Dr. M handed me a wad of cash.

"Come on Ella." I slipped on my dark blue flip-flips and grabbed my shoulder bag. Ella ran out the door with me.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed. " I haven't been to the beach in FOREVER!" We walked down the little paved road around the vacation houses. My shoes slapped against the black pavement that would forever be dusted by sand.

"I have never even been here."

"That's right!" We walked into a little village place with small shops and entertainment. We walked into the ice cream shop. The guy behind the counter smiled at us. I glared and ordered a 4 containers of ice cream. The boy smiled. He had perfect brown hair that was slightly curly and big brown eyes.

"That's a lot of ice cream for two girls to eat by themselves." He raised his eye brows. I caught Ella slightly glaring at him. Of course, both of them were trying to hide it but it was obvious, Ella and Iggy were so in love. It was adorable!

"Well, not really." I handed the boy the money.

"I do like a girl who likes ice cream." He flashed another bright smile. Ella and I exchanged looks and both glared at him.

"We are taken, idiot. We have boyfriends." The boy stopped counting change. And looked to Ella with a smirk. Deffinetly not as good as Fang's.

"Are you sure you don't want to join my friends and I at the beach?"

"Are you sure you want your face pounded in? If you keep hitting on us, my boyfriend might have to mess up that smile of yours." The boy's smile faded a bit. "Or I could do it myself." I told him, smiling broadly. I took my change from his limp hand and handed the ice cream to Ella. We walked out of there, making sure to flip our hair as we left.

"That was fun!" Ella said, jumping up and down as we walked down the street. The afternoon light was shining brightly on us as we walked. A big modern sign caught my eye. Right next to a book store, Granite Beach Gallery sat. My heart pounded. I forced myself to keep walking. Fang and I agreed to spend a whole day at the beach before meeting my mom. That way I would have something good come out of the trip if it didn't work out. I could hardly wait for tomorrow. I could almost feel the waves crash against my legs as I stand in the surf. Tomorrow.

* * *

**Max's POV**

When I woke up, Fang had his arms around me, holding me close. I carefully moved his arms and slid out of bed.

"Max? You okay?" He mumbled softly, trying to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Be right back. Go back to sleep." Fang barely nodded, his thick black skater hair falling in front of his face. I took Fang's dark gray hoodie from the floor and pulled it on. I slipped down the stairs and out to the front steps. I sat down, the concrete cold through my pajama shorts. I sat in silence, listening to the rush of the waves and seagulls squawking. It was so hard to believe that my birth mom was here.

_Don't get your hopes up Max. How many Jenna Ride's could there be? A lot. Stop trying to change your life. _I thought. Ugh why was I right? I mean, sure, Ride isn't the most common last name ever, but still. UGH.

The door opened behind me. Fang came out and sat down on the steps, running his fingers through his hair.

"I told you to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, I did. But then I thought, Max? Up at 5:30?" I smirked and looked out at the sky, the faded blue color was becoming brighter. Fang's fingers found my chin, lifting it towards him. "Max? You okay?" I shook my head. No use lying to him. I learned that a LONG time ago. He was Fang. He was going to figure out what was wrong. "Sweet heart, tell me."

"What if she isn't my mom? Then the trip was for nothing."

"For nothing? You have been deprived. Never been to the beach. I promised I would take you. And look, we're here." I avoided his dark eyes. All it took was one glance and he would have me trapped. "Unless that doesn't mean anything."

"I am excited to be here but I just don't know where I came from."

"Max, I thought the point of coming was for you and me to spend time together. To see the beach." Fang sounded a little hurt, but when I looked to him briefly, he had closed off his emotions. I yanked my eyes away. "It probably isn't her. I was trying to tell you not to worry about it. You have two parents. That's one more than I have." I turned away from him, hugging my knees. God, he drives me insane. I could feel him watching me, waiting to meet my eyes. I turned towards him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"You need to not think about it. For one day. Okay?" I nodded. "Close your eyes and see yourself pushing the thought to the farthest, darkest corner of your mind. Then open your eyes, it should be gone." I tried but I could do it. I frowned and opened my eyes. Dang it. I was still thinking about it.

"Didn't work." I looked right into Fang's dark eyes. I was falling into his nearly black eyes. He pulled me in for a long kiss. When we pulled away for air, I couldn't remember a thing.

"Better?" I nodded and laughed.

********************A line!********************

"LET'S GO!" I screamed, already in my flip-flops. I was wearing short jean cut offs and white v-neck. I had my red plaid tankini on underneath. I had my camera around my neck, it was already filled with pictures of us and the town. Ella bounded down the stairs first. Then Iggy and Fang.

"You guys go ahead, I will be there in a little bit." With that we all hurried down the street. The crash of the waves growing louder.

"HURRY!" Ella yelled. Iggy and her raced to the steps. Fang grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. Suddenly, the stairs gave away to the beautiful stretch of grainy sand. Huge statues of rock stood in clumps down the beach. People were running along the sand, splashing in the water, playing in the hot sand, picnicking. It was better than I ever thought it would be. Fang pulled me over to the dune where we all put our stuff. Fang and I kicked off our shoes. I tightened my long pony-tail, the wind was hard and fast, tugging at our clothes and hair; bringing a light breeze to the warm summer air. I pulled out my camera and started snapping pictures of everything. I was SO going to make a huge collage of photos.

"Max?" I looked up. Fang was watching me.

"Sorry, I'm back." He smiled a big smile, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Come on!" I put my camera aside and he yanked on my hand and we took off across the sand, running clumsily, laughing at the little boys that had buried their dad in the sand. The sand soon grew damp and packed. "Don't turn your back to the waves, try to keep your balance. And the water is cold. Just warning you." I shrugged and followed him closer to the water. The gray-blue water pulled back and rushed forward. The water rushed across our feet. Fang and I both yelped at the cold temperature. I pulled him farther in the water. Another wave crashed over our legs, soaking our legs up to our knees.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a long scream, suddenly Iggy jumped on my back, nearly pushing me into the cold sea. Ella ran over to. We kicked water at each other and splashed each other.

"So Max. What do you think?"

"I think my mom is a psycho for never taking me here sooner." We all laughed.

"Hey, let's do some wave jumping!" Iggy shouted, his wind tossed blonde hair making him look older. But they way he was jumping up and down and screaming, from a distance he was about 10. All of us waded deeper into the frigid water, jumping as the waved came rolling across the sand. The boys went ahead and went deeper.

"Ella! Max! Come on! Your no fun!" Iggy yelled.

"We'll be right back. Don't die!" Ella yelled back. We threw our shorts and t-shirts on to our bags and ran back. (We were wearing our swim suits you perverts!) Ella and I hurried out into surf. Fang and Iggy were both shirtless (Where the heck did they put their shirts?) but hey, I'm not complaining. The water came up to my waist and was still freaking cold.

"Max, you're not wet enough yet!" Iggy scooped me up and threw me. I screamed, tasting salt water. My head never went under water but know I was colder than before.

"IGGY!" Ella screamed as he tossed her in to. When Ella came back up we both tackled Iggy. Fang was laughing and holding his stomach.

"Hey, don't just stand there! Get these girls off me!" Fang laughed and shook is head, wiping a tear from his dark eyes. We let got of Iggy only to have him start chasing us.

"Fang! Help!" I screamed. Fang ran over, still laughing and gave me a piggy back ride. Until he tossed me into the water.

"What is up with you guys and throwing poor innocent girls into the water!?" I asked, standing up and wringing the water out of my hair. Then we stood for a moment to catch our breaths. Just letting the waves move around our bodies. We all were exhausted.

"Poor and innocent? From what you told us, you nearly decapitated that boy at the ice cream shop!" Iggy said loudly, a bright smile plastered on his face. Ella started laughing and leaned against him.

"Hey, if I didn't, Fang would have." Fang nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Enough talking! Let's go eat! I'm starved!" Ella shouted, running from the waves back to our stuff. Iggy ran after her while Fang and I walked hand and hand back. Fang shook out his wavy black hair like a dog, spraying me with salt water. He put his arm around my waist, holding me close.

"I agree. Your mom is crazy. I mean sure the water could be dangerous. If you're an idiot and are not being careful. We need to get Nudge and Angel out here." I nodded and leaned my head against his bare shoulder. "And Total would love it here. Why don't you plan something?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" I asked, he never talks this much. Well, except for when we are both drunk off of orange Fanta...yes that is as fun as it sounds. We were both laughing hysterically from all the sugar, 4 cans each. And guess what? No hangover! Just a long nap.

"How about this, you tell me how happy you are and I will be quiet."

"No, how about this, I tell you how much I love you and you kiss me."

"Fair enough." We stopped walking and held each other close. I smiled as Fang tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Iggy shouted. We laughed against each others lips. We joined the others on the huge blanket and started to eat. Dr. M looked like she had been there awhile. A big layout of food sat on the blanket.

"You guys have fun in the water?" We all nodded, completely silenced by the sandwiches. She chuckled and pulled out her book. She slipped her sun glasses on and leaned back in her chair.

"All in favor of burying Iggy in the sand after lunch say I!" Ella shouted, raising her pb&j to the sky.

"I!" Fang and I both said, I turned to Iggy giving him the smile of a maniac who just escaped the loony bin. I don't need to describe that. You should all know what that looks like. Iggy shook his head and yelled. I nodded slowly, grabbing one of the plastic knifes. Iggy screamed and took off across the beach with Ella chasing after him with a stick she found in the sand. I sighed and leaned back against Fang who was propped up on his elbows.

"You don't have to be jealous Fang. I could chase you with a stick," I said, lying down in the sand with Fang.

"I'm good, thanks though."

"Any time." Fang laughed, his chest moving against my back. We just lied there for a long time, using my bag as a pillow. I looked up at the brilliant blue sky, watching the puffy clouds pass over head. A breeze chilled my skin to goose-bumps while the sun warmed it. I loved that bittersweet feeling. The seagulls flew over head, and I could still hear the sound of people laughing and screaming as the water rolled over the dark, smooth sand. I sat up and looked around. I saw the rocky ledges and the brown sugar like sand. It was like my painting. But better.

*****Heeheehee it's a line!*****

After our crazy long day at the beach, we all went back to our house. Iggy and Ella fell asleep on the couch together. It was SO cute! I just knew they liked each other! Oh great, now I'm turning into Ella.

"Dr. M? Max and I are going down to the beach." I heard Fang say.

"Okay, be back in 20 minutes for dinner." Fang nodded and grabbed my hands, pulling me from the couch. We ditched our shoes and walked barefoot down to the beach. The beach lost most of its people. The sky was turning a brilliant pink color. Fang led me far down the beach and to the water's edge. We walked through the shallow water. It was nice and peaceful. Then I noticed Fang looking at the sand below our feet. I was about to snap my fingers in his face and ask if he was okay when he reached down and pulled out a turquoise colored rock.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Wow. This beach is known for its beautiful shells and rocks." I looked down, seeing the water flow over all the colorful rocks and pebbles. We started to collect them, filling our pockets. I started taking pictures of the water and the rocks and the birds and the sky. Anything that I could see through my camera lens was in a picture. Nearly everything. Fang was studying the rocks in his hand, his head bent over in a thoughtful way, his clothes and hair being tugged at by the evening breeze. I snapped some photos of him. Fang looked up.

"Hey, paparazzi, no pictures."

"Why? I already took some today." Fang stuffed the rocks in his pocket and grabbed my camera.

"It's only fair. Now act natural." I struck a pose, making Fang laugh his beautiful laugh.

**Fang's POV**

Max was posing for the camera. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really, pretend to pick up rocks or something." Max put her hands on her perfect hips, frowning at me.

"Fang, I can't just "pretend to pick up rocks or something"." I took a picture of her with her sarcastic face and big hand gestures. She glared and kept walking along the shore. Every once in a while I would get a good shot of the perfectly orange and pink sunset casting golden rays into her hair. Max is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She is so perfect in every way. Even the shots of her sillohette are beautiful. I put the camera strap around my neck and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out a purple box. I slipped the ring out and pretended to reach for a rock. (I have no clue what Max was talking about, it's pretty easy.) I came back up with handful of rocks with the ring under all of them.

"Max, look at these!" She turned and dug through the pebbles. I watched as her eyes widened, she gasped loudly, pulling out the ring. **(Thank you to coppercat100 and to my friend Adri! :D THANK YOU!) **The band was thin and turned into a little infinite sign. A few diamonds were set in the silver of the infinite. I took the ring from her hand, kneeling down.

"Wait, first, no kneeling. It's too cliché." I laughed and stood up. Max's chocolate eyes looked on the brink of tears. She ran over to a person who was talking pictures a couple of feet away. She handed him her camera.

"Okay, start again." She said, brushing her finger under her eye. I took her hand and slipped the ring on.

"Max, I know we are only 17 and are still in high school and all. But I love you more than you know. More than I have ever loved anyone. You are my everything Max." She broke down in sobs, smiling broadly. I didn't even get to finish what I was going to say. She threw her arms around my neck, kissing me with a smile. I heard the photographer take pictures. I could taste Max's tears of joy. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I love you so much Fang. I'm not dreaming or anything right?" Her voice was shaky but her smile was still there and strong. I shook my head. Max looked down at the ring and sighed. The photographer patted me on the back and gave me Max's camera. I put my arm around Max's waist and walked her back down the beach in the direction of our house.

**Max's POV**

My heart was beating so hard I thought it might break free of my chest. Oh God. I looked around. The perfect sunset the color of sherbert, the crashing water that had turned orange in the light. The perfect boy with the dark eyes and the promise of forever. I looked down at the delicate silver ring. I looked over at Fang.

"Oh my gosh. Are you crying to?" Fang wiped his eyes and shook his head. I threw my arms around him tightly.

"I love Max," He murmured into my ear.

"I love you to."

**Ella's POV**

I looked at the clock as Fang and Max came in. Both were smiling broadly and trying to hide it. Maybe they just made out or something. They sat down quickly and started to eat with us. Iggy was telling us funny stories when I noticed Fang and Max glancing up at each other. Something was up.

After dinner I grabbed Max's hand and dragged her in to my room.

"Ella, what are we doing? Iggy and Fang are starting a movie upstairs." I yanked her on my bed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Not until you tell me what happened. You and Fang are being weird." Max made a weird face and pretended to twitch.

"Of course we are weird." She stopped pretending to be possessed. "Old news."

"You know what I mean. Tell me. You guys were like half an hour late. Were you guys...?"

"Ella, seriously, don't be perverted. It's this." She held out her hand to show a silver ring in the shape of an infinite sign. Tiny diamonds were set in the silver band.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. He gave her a promise ring? I covered my mouth to keep from screaming again. "I'm your maid of honor right?"

"We are in high school. We aren't getting married for a long time." I threw my arms around her.

"Promise me I can be in the wedding or I will kill you."

"Fine. You're the maid of honor. Let's go upstairs." She just shook her head with a smile and walked out of the room. I bit my fist to keep from giggling. It was so cute! Max and Fang were so perfect together it was almost unbearable. I walked up stairs and sat down on the couch between Iggy and Max. I looked to Iggy. I knew he liked Max for the longest time, but then moved on. Iggy has been my crush since practically 3rd grade. I know he likes me now, but I don't know what I would do if he broke up with me. I looked to Max, curled up in Fang's arms. Someday someone will hold me like that.

* * *

**Max's POV**

This. Was. It.

Ella had forced me into the navy sundress she gave me for Christmas. She made me wear little sandles with leather straps around my heel and blue ruffles on the top. I looked...girly. Ick. I mean it wasn't too bad but still. I grabbed my bag and took Fang's hand.

"Don't forget to smile and don't freak if it isn't her." Ella said. Dr. M waved as Fang and I left the house, headed for the gallery.

"Oh God. My stomach hurts." I was nervous out of my mind.

"It's going to be fine. Besides, if it isn't her, you still have your mom back home." I shrugged. Fang squeezed my hand tighter. I looked up, brushing his hair from his face.

"You need a haircut. Like, soon." Fang's hair was nearly covering his eyes completely. The last time he got it cut, he got red streaks in it but changed it back to all black when the kids started calling him Emo again. Fang ran his fingers through it and flipped his head to the side. Sure, tons of boys copied that Bieber kid with the hair flipping, but Fang did it better. My heart fluttered a bit. I guess that's why I like him so much, I fall in love with him all over again, every day.

The Granite Beach Gallery sat in front of us. My heart was pounding. I pulled the strapless neck line up higher and smoothed the skirt. Fang opened the door for me. The place was filled with paintings and photos of the beach and the town. None as good as the pictures we took yesterday, in my opinion. But still beautiful.

"I'm going to go find a charm for your bracelet." Fang started to walk off to the gift shop.

"Fang, get back here! I can't meet her alone!" I hissed, trying not to be too loud. He sighed and took my hand again. We walked up to the tour guide stand.

"Uh...hi." I said, the lady looked up. "Is Jenna Ride around here? We kind of need to speak with her." The guide looked completely bored and annoyed with us.

"She is possibly her long-lost daughter." Fang said loudly, pointing at me. Fang was glaring at the guide. The woman stood quickly and hurried through a door, motioning for us to follow. I shot Fang a glare.

"For God's sake, we can't get kicked out." I whispered. Fang nodded with a smile.

"Though that would be fun. The security guards coming and trying to drag us out." I rolled my eyes and kept after the woman. She knocked on a door in the back.

"Jenna? There are some kids here for you." Kids? The door opened, a woman with blonde hair and colored streaks came out. She was tall and had the same brown eyes as me. She looked young, wearing a faded pair of ripped skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She was holding a paint brush in one hand and a rag in the other.

"You can go Marisa. You two, in." She gestured into her studio. I looked to Fang who shrugged and followed her in. Jenna closed the door and crossed her arms. "Who are you guys and what do you want?" Jenna turned off the music and set her brush down next to her work space.

"Uh...I'm Max and this is my boyfriend Fang and-"

"Wait, Max? Max Batchelder?" Her eyes widened.

"I actually prefer Max Ride. But yeah, Max Batchelder." I was suddenly yanked into a tight hug.

"Come with me, we can talk at my place." Jenna grabbed her bag and pushed us out the door and out of the building. I caught Fang's eye. He nodded towards her and did the crazy sign with his finger. I nodded slightly and kept following her.

The apartment was teeny tiny and looked like crap. There were art supplies littering everything and books stacked in every nook and cranny. Her kitchen was a mess and everything was dirty. Jenna put down her purse and pulled out sodas from her fridge.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Was she kidding? Fang and I moved some books and sat down at the kitchen table that moved like one of the legs was shorter than the others. "How in the world did you find me?" Jenna asked.

"My magical friend called Google." She laughed. We talked for about an hour. About school, and Fang and my family and life. But there was one thing I needed to ask more than anything.

"Why did you leave me?" Jenna's smile faded quickly. She frowned slightly. It was like looking in the mirror.

"I was 16, Max. Your idiot of a father ditched me. My family disowned me. I couldn't take care of a baby. Look around, I can barely take care of myself!" Jenna gestured around the messy apartment. "I wouldn't have been able to raise you properly." I looked down at my hands, curling my hands into tight fists. Fang took my hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But you really didn't need me." Jenna got up and grabbed her purse. "I love talking to you two but I have to get back to work. You guys can come visit me any time." She handed me her card with an email and phone number. With that, Fang and I walked out of the apartment with Jenna and down to the street.

"Bye Max." I was pulled into a quick hug.

"Bye I guess." Jenna smiled and turned to walk back to the gallery. I stared at her retreating figure. Fang waved his hand in front of my face. I looked into his dark eyes. He led me down the street to a small café. We ordered our food and sat down.

"Max? You okay? I know she wasn't quite what you expected but-" Fang took my hands.

"No, really. It's fine. She's just different, I guess." Fang stared at me intently. "Okay, that apartment was a mess. She so doesn't seem like she could take care of anyone." Fang nodded. After our food we walked back to the house. I didn't need another mom.

* * *

"Do we really have to leave?" I whined as I sat on the bed. Fang was packing his bags, he nodded.

"We can go take one last walk on the beach if you want." I smiled and followed Fang from the room. We walked barefoot down to the sand, the grains shifting under our feet. I smiled and laced my fingers in Fangs. We wandered down the beach in silence. Our toes were brushed by the ice-cold waves. I looked at our hands, fitting perfectly, and saw my simple ring.

"Fang, I love you." Another wave rolled over our feet.

"Love you to." I rested my head against his shoulder as we walked. For once, there was no noise on the beach. There was no worrying about home. It was just me. And Fang. Walking along the shore, the shore he promised to take me to months ago.

We were finally Together.

* * *

**That's it folks! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you so much for sticking with this long fanfic! I will treasure your reviews forever! Thank you thank you thankyou! Sorry this one was later than usual. But still! I can't wait to write more MaxRide fanfictions! I might start a new one with a completely different idea or I will write a sequel! (I might be removing flying just fiy!)**

**It was great writing for you, and I will do it again soon! This story has made me the happiest person and I want to pursue writing now! This story has nearly 18 thousand views last I checked! That is incredible and has made me smile everyday! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! You're the best!**

**Until next time!**

**-Writer of the Faeries :)**


End file.
